Os cavaleiros vão viajar
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Saori resolve levar seus cavaleiros para tirar umas férias, mas será que os cavaleiros sobreviverão a Saori...FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO POKE!MANDEM REWIENS!ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!XD
1. Começa a loucura!

**Oi pessoal,**

**Primeiro eu gostaria de deixar claro que Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei e etc...todos os direitos reservados...**

**Quem criou Pompom foi a Talita Sagittarius,pra quem não sabe, Pompom é o pato de borracha do Saga.XDD**

Bom,essa é a minha primeira Fic...por isso:se não gostarem não atirem pedras...POR FAVOR...eu sou iniciante...hehehhehe...vamos começar logo com isso entaum...

QUE O SHOW COMECE...

**Legenda:**

Bla,bla,bla-fala normal

"bla,bla,bla"-pensamento

(bla…bla)-fala da autora

* * *

**Santuário de Atena-Grécia-06:00 da manhã**

Era mais uma etediante manhã no Santuário de Atena, nenhum Deus pirado tentava atacar a humanidade e nenhum psicopata tentava matar Saori (infelizmente)...

Na sala do Mestre Saori repousava na sua enorme cadeira, olhando para o teto...ela estava de péssimo humor...

**Saori:**AIIIIIIIII...esse santuário é um tédioooooooo...num tem nada para fazer aqui...hum...já sei...TATSUME!

**Tatsume**:Sim senhorita...oq deseja?

**Saori:**Olha aqui seu careca otário quero que vá imediatamente para o Japão e traga aqueles 5 folgados de bronze...eu tive uma idéia e quero que todos os cavaleiros estejam aqui...

**Tatsume**:Sim senhorita...

Quando Tatsume sai, Saori vai até uma pequena saleta...lá ficava o microfone que era ligado aos auto falantes espalhado pelas 12 casas...

Saori sentou-se na frente do microfone e com sua incrível sensibilidade e doçura falou aos seus cavaleiros de ouro:

**Saori:**SEUS BABACAS INÚTEIS...ACORDEM...SEUS FOLGADOS QUE VIVEM AS MINHAS CUSTAS E DA MINHA BOA VONTADE E DO MEU PURO CORAÇÃO...LEVANTEM...EU TENHU UMA SURPRESA PRA VCS...QUERO TODO MUNDO AQUI EM CIMA EM 5 MINUTOS...SENÃO...A CASA VAI CAIR...5 MINUTOS!

Na casa de Áries, Mu cai da cama de susto...

**Mu**:ai, ai...mais essa...quem ela pensa que é para acordar agente as...(pegando relógio que tem formato do Garfield)...6 DA MADRUGA! Caramba...aquela...#$!#$&&¨#$¨&#$&...filha da #$#...do #$¨&...ahhhhhhhhh...Minha santa mãe falou tanto...filhinho, vira piloto da Ferrari, mas não...eu tive que falar...Mamãe eu quero lutar pela paz e a justiça da humanidade...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Mu sai da casa de Áries em direção a casa de Touro...chegando lá encontra "Deba"(forma carinhosa de falar do Aldebaran)...já acordado tomando seu SUPER-HIPER-ULTRA CAFÉ DA MANHÃ...

**Deba**:E ai mano, tudo firmeza truta? Servido? - Perguntou Deba oferecendo uma pamonha de Piracicaba...

**Mu**:Não Obrigado...o que você está fazendo ai sentado? Vc deveria ir mais rápido a Bruxaori deixou bem claro que queria todo mundo lá em cima em 5 minutos e ela deve estar de péssimo humor...

**Deba**:Mu...relaxa brother...ela ta de mau humor todo dia...eu quero mais é que ela vá para a ...

**Autora**:Ei...isso é pra ser uma fic de humor não um espaço para xingamentos...

**Deba**:Num enche tia...

**Autora:**TIA!AHHHHHHH... É ASSIM? ME AGUARDEM...VOCÊS VÃO VER SÓ...

**Deba:**E o que você vai fazer? hein? Vai fazer agente ser atropelado, morto, esquartejado ou o que?

**Autora:**Vou fazer a TPM da Bruxaori piorar...(ar triunfante)...HUAUHAUHAUHHAU...

**Mu e Deba:**NÃO! Piedade! Clemência!

**Autora:**Tudo bem! Relaxem...agora, podemos continuar a fic! Por Favor...

De volta a Fic

**Mu:**Não Obrigado...o que você está fazendo ai sentado? Vc deveria ir mais rápido a Bruxaori deixou bem claro que queria todo mundo lá em cima em 5 minutos e ela deve estar de péssimo humor...

**Deba:**Ta bom...vamos então...

Deba e Mu seguem para a casa de Gêmeos...lá encontram Saga e Kanon...que estavam brigando (novidade "-.-)...

**Saga**-É MEU! DEVOLVE!

**Kanon** -Lero, Lero...num devolvo, num devolvo...

**Saga-**ME DÁ O POM-POM!

Mu e Deba:(gota)

**Mu**:As duas crianças querem parar com isso...FAZENDO O FAVOR!

**Saga**:Ele...ele...PEGOU O POM-POM...

**Mu**:Kanon devolve o Pom-Pom para o Saga...

**Kanon**:Nunca...Jamais...

**Deba:**Saga...vem cá...olha o seu tamanho...olha a sua idade...voce não acha que ta bem grandinho para brincar com Pato de borracha!

Saga olha envergonhado para o chão, vermelho como um tomate...

**Deba**:Você e o Kanon são irmãos...deveriam ser unidos...(e Deba começa e falar de seus 7 irmãos que estavam no Brasil e que ele não via faz mto tempo, disse que irmão é para sempre e etc...)

Quando Deba acabou Saga e Kanon estavam com lágrimas nos olhos...

**Saga:**Meu irmão...

**Kanon:**Irmão...voce me perdoa!

**Saga:**Claro!

**Kanon**:...ótimo!

Ele sai correndo com Pom-Pom na mão, vai até o banheiro e diz:

**Kanon:**Diga adeus ao Pom-Pom...disse Kanon com seus olhinhos brilhando maléficamente...

**Saga:**NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tarde demais, Kanon jogou Pom-Pom na privada e deu descarga...

**SAGA:**AHHHHHHHHHH...PorQue? PorQue?

**Kanon:**AUHAHUAUHAUHUHAUHAUHUHAUHAHUUHA...eu sou mal...UHAHUAUHUHAUHAUHUHAUHUHAU...

Saga pulou em cima de Kanon e começou a tentar enforcá-lo...

Deba segurou Saga e Mu segurou Kanon.

**Kanon:**uhahuuahuhahuahu...nem doeu, nem doeu!

**Saga:**Prepare-se para o Cabo Sunion...seu...seu...

**Mu:**Silencio!

Mu começou a se concentrar...um minuto depois Pom-Pom aparece na frente de Saga que foi trazido de volta graças ao teletransporte de Mu...

**Saga:**POMPOM!

**Mu:**Agora chega de manha! Quero todo mundo andando! Será que vocês só funcionam na base do berro é?

E foram para acasa de Câncer...

* * *

**N/A**-Pessoal...essa é a minha primeira Fic e eu to tentando fazer o melhor possível...

Eu vou logo avisando que ela é meio longa, ma sé porque eu to inspirada pra escrever entenderam? Eu peço que vocês tenham paciência pra ler e espero que estejam gostando...

Reviews e sugestões são sempre bem vindas...e obrigada por lerem...

A minhas idéias estão um pouco confusas, tenho muitas idéias para a fic por isso talvés elas pareçam confusas, mas tentarei aprimorá-las!

Obrigada!

**Bjus para todos**


	2. Rumo a sala do Mestre

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei e etc...todos os direitos reservados...**

**Quem criou Pompom foi a Talita Sagittarius,pra quem não sabe, Pompom é o pato de borracha do Saga XD**

Oi pessoal, tudo bom?

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, pois eu já disse, é a minha Primeira história...

Bom, vamos direto ao assunto...a Fic:

Que rufem os tambores, abram as cortinas...o show vai começar!

* * *

**Santuário de Atena-Grécia-06:10 da Manhã**

Mu, Deba, Saga e Kanon estavam indo para a casa de Câncer quando chegaram lá encontraram Mascara da Morte seguindo o seguinte ritual:

MM: PQP... Aquela Vaca dos infernos ... um dia eu ainda mando ela pro Seikishiki...dai eu quero ver...(Mascara tava com uma boneca muito feia de cabelo roxo, cheia de agulhas espetadas)

Deba: huahuauhuha...ai Máscara agora deu para brincar de boneca Barbie...

MM: Vai pra #$ #$ ¨& ...seu $#$$#$$...filho duma $&&&&&...

MM: Eu tava aqui fazendo um "vodu" praquela desgraçada que se intitula a TODA PODEROSA DO SANTUÁRIO...

Mu:Olha, se você quiser eu até posso te ajudar com isso mais tarde, mas AGORA VOCE DEVERIA ESTAR LÁ EM CIMA! E se ela ficar com mais mau humor do que já está eu não quero nem ver...

MM:Ta bom, mas será que agente podia passar perto do lago eu tenho que levar a Bruxaori dar um mergulhinho. - mostrando a boneca toda destroçada.

Saga: Ei, será que eu posso tentar? - se aproximando da boneca.

MM: NÃO! SE VOCE QUER MATAR A SAORI ENCONTRA OUTRO JEITO ESSA BONECA É MINHA...

Todos: -.-" (gota)

Kanon: Ta...tá...simbora povo!

E lá foram eles para a casa de Leão só que antes eles tiveram que fazer uma pequena escala no lago próximo ao Santuário. Máscara deixou um pequeno presente aos peixes...

Na casa de Leão, Aioria não estava lá.

Kanon: UÉ! Onde será que o leãozinho se meteu?

MM: AH, quem liga? Vamo nessa...

Na casa de Virgem Shaka estava fazendo sua meditação matinal...

Mu: Até tu Shaka? Por que não está lá na sala de reuniões?

Shaka: Buda me chamou! Ele disse que eu estava me afastando dos propósitos da religião e...

Deba: Resumindo...você tava com sono e resolveu ficar aqui mais um pouco!

Shaka: Vocês não vão me entregar né?

Todos menos Deba: -.-" (gota)

Deba:Ah...eu sou demais! - olhando com cara de eu sou foda.

MM: uhahuauhuhauauhuha! Quem diria que a barbie loira tava enganando todo mundo com essa cara de "eu sou bonzinho"...

Shaka: ah...cala a boca!

Mu: Vamos então? - perguntou zangado e já estava querendo matar alguém! Ele tinha subido 6 casas com aqueles malucos...já estava se irritando de verdade! E não queiram ver o Mu bravo! "

Shaka: Não posso! Já disse que Buda está me chaman... - Mu olhou com uma cara do tipo...ou você anda ou eu arranco a sua cabeça.

Shaka: Tá legal, mas nada de exaltações!

E lá foram eles...

Kanon: Ai...minha perninha tá doendo!o.o

Saga: Ai to com fominha! x.x

Shaka: To com soninho! A.A

MM: Eu quero ir pra casa e fazer mais macumba!

Deba: Eu quero ver o Show da Kelly Kye! P

Mu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OLHA AQUI CAMBADA...EU NÃO PEDI PARA SER ACORDADO AS SEIS DA MANHÃ DO SÁBADO PARA OUVIR AS SUAS BURRÍCIES! O PROXIMO QUE ABRIR A BOCA VAI SE VER COMIGO! NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS UM "PIO"!

Todos se calaram e ficaram olhando abismados para ele e, logo em seguida, seguiram o resto do caminho em silencio.

A casa de Libra estava desabitada, Dohko estava em Rozan na China, fazendo o mesmo de sempre, olhando a cachoeira. Bom, passaram direto por lá e seguiram para a casa de Escorpião...

Miro estava com seu pijaminha das tartarugas ninjas, comendo seu cereal matinal...XD

Miro: Oi povo...o que os traz a minha humilde casa? Já sei, já sei... vocês não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem mim, vieram perguntar se eu não arranjo um tempo na minha lotada agenda para dar dicas sobre mulheres! Eu já sabia, afinal - subindo em cima da cadeira - ...eu sou o mais lindo, o mais forte, o mais charmoso, o mais sexy, o mais...

Deba: Vai com calma "super bom" não estamos desesperados a ponto de pedir ajuda pra você, além do que ultimamente você não tá pegando nem gripe...

Miro: hunf...Você tem inveja da minha mente brilhante e do meu corpo sarado!

Todos: -.-" (gota)

Kanon: ele consegue ser mais metido que o Máscara!

Miro:Ei! Não precisa ofender! Você quer comparar a perfeição com isso?

MM:O Que? VOCÊ ME PAGA ESCORPIÃO...

Miro:Vem! vem! - disse já mostrando os punhos.

Mu: AH NÃO DE NOVO NÃO! ACHO QUE VOU TER QUE MUDAR DE TÁTICA...ESQUADRAM! SENTIDO!

Todos batem continência.

Todos: Sim Senhor!

Mu: Muito bem! Miro vá trocar de roupa, temos que ver a Saori...Será que eu tenho que levar todos vocês pela mãozinha pra vocês fazerem alguma coisa? E VAI LOGO!

Um minuto depois Miro aparece vestido e...lá foram eles...

Aquilo tava parecendo uma caravana muito estranha: O bonzinho, o altão, os irmãos metralhas, o macumbeiro, o religioso e o metido.

Chegando na casa de Sagitário...

Mu: Oh de casa...- batendo palmas - clap, clap, clap

Aioros: Oi turma!

Mu: O que você ainda tá fazendo em casa?

Aioros: Eu tava dormindo! Eu tive uma noite horrível!

Todos: Por que?

Aioros: É que - antes que ele pudesse responder...

Aioria: Oi Pessu! Tudo belezinha?

Todos: ioria? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Aioria: Ahhhhh...- envergonhado- É que ontem a noite eu tava vendo o rei leão pela milésima vez e fiquei triste, pois o Mufasa não podia ter morrido...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...Dai eu fiquei triste, sozinho e indefeso! Então eu lembrei do meu mano aqui! - apontando para Aioros que tentava fugir para escapar da humilhação - e vim dormir aqui na casa de Sagitário. Ele até cantou o Boi da cara preta para mim.

Aioros: Aioria! ò.ó

Aioria: Esse é o melhor irmão do mundo...snif,snif. ç.ç

Kanon: Ei Aioria, quer trocar o seu irmão com o meu?

Aioria: OQUE? SE EU TIVESSE O SAGA COMO IRMÃO IA VIVER COM MEDO DE SER MORTO PELAS COSTAS!

Saga: O que? É isso que você pensa de mim?

Aioria:É!

Kanon: Não fala assim do meu mano!

Aioros: Ei não fale assim com o Aioria!

Kanon: Ai desculpa por ofender o seu irmão babaca!

Aioros: Pelo menos o meu irmão não tem um pato de borracha retardado!

Kanon: AH É? VOCE VAI VER...- Kanon começou a socar Aioros.

Saga começou a bater em Aioria. E foi assim: Deba, Máscara e Miro estavam rolando no chão de tanto rir. Mu estava pensando "eu não mereço, não mereço" e Shaka encostou na parede da casa de Sagitário e tirou uma soneca.

Nesse momento uma voz que vinha do auto-falante pode ser ouvida por todos:

Saori: SEUS CAVALEIROS PREGUISOSOS, QUERO TODO MUNDO AQUI EM CINO MINUTOS SENÃO EU VOU DEIXAR A MINHA BONDADE DE LADO E VOCES VÃO VER!

Kanon disse pingando sangue: Ela está blefando!

Saori: EU NÃO ESTOU BLEFANDO KANON. E SE NÃO ESTIVEREM AQUI EM 5 MINUTOS VOCE VAI SER O PRIMEIRO QUE EU VOU ME VINGAR! OLHA SÓ:4 MINUTOS...O TEMPO PASSA RÁPIDO NÃO? UHAUHUHAUHAUH...

Os cavaleiros param o que estavam fazendo e começam a correr, mas reparam que esqueceram algo...

Deba: Mu você não vem?

Mu: "eu não mereço, não mereço"

Deba puxa Mu pelo braço e sai arrastando.

MM: Pé na táboa.

Na casa de Capricórnio Shura estava se levantando! Estava se vestindo, tava com uma escova de dente na boca, com metade da camisa aberta, com um pé sem o sapato e com o outro pé descalço.

Shura: Putz, hoje baixou o santo nela! Nunca vi ela assim!

Aioria: Nem me fale!

Saga: Da pra fazer o favor de ir mais rápido!

Um minuto depois...

Shura: Tá bom! Adelante - se eu não me engano, Adelante quer dizer Vamos em espanhol, me corrijam se eu estiver errada.

Todos: Cuma?

Shura: Quero dizer... Vamos! "que povinho sem cultura!"

Na casa de Aquário...

Aioros foi o primeiro a tentar passar, mas a porta tava fechada.

Aioros: Tá trancada!

Shura: Bate na porta!

Aioros: Tá...

TOC TOC

Voz: Quem bate?

Aioros: É o frio!

Todos:-.-" (gota)

Voz: Não adianta bater eu não deixo você entrar...

Shaka: Ai que frescura! Camus abre essa porra! A Saori tá o cão chupando manga...Abre logo!

Camus abre a porta.

Camus: Hunf! Eu tava gostando de ver as suas caras de pastéis !

Mu: Chega de criancice - já estava recuperado do trauma - vamos agir como adultos!

Miro: É isso ai! AO INFINITO E ALÉM !

Todos: ¬¬

Miro: Que foi? °.°

Shaka:Ai...Vamos logo!

E lá foram eles mais uma vez...

Na casa de peixes eles encontraram Afrodite dormindo em uma bonita cama de madeira entalhada branca que estavam entalhadas muitas sereias.

Shura: Alguém faz o favor de acordar a florzinha.

Shaka: Eu não! Eu não confio nele!

Miro: Nem eu.

Deba: Vamos tirar no dois ou um...

Todos: Dois ou um... - depois de um tempo sobrou Camus e MM.

Camus e Mascara: Dois ou um...

Camus: UFA! SAI.! Vai lá máscara! Acorda a "bela adormecida"

MM: NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! NÃO VOU!

Miro: Vamos...seja homem!

MM: Acorda você ele então...

Miro:Eu não! Vai que a biba louca pensa outra coisa...esquece! Além do mais você perdeu!

Mu: Eu não quero desesperar ninguém...MAS JÁ ERA PRA TODO MUNDO TÁ LÁ NA SALA DELA!

Deba: Vai logo!

MM: Tá bom...- Máscara se aproxima do leito de Afrodite..

MM: Ei! Dite acorda! - deu uma pequena encostada em Dite (é assim que eu chamo o Afrodite) - ACORDA! - gritou na orelha dele.

Dite abriu seus olhinhos azul piscina, deu um pequeno bocejo, viu mascara e disse:

Dite: Ai, você é o meu príncipe encantado?

MM: QUE MANÉ PRINCIPE ENCANTADO?

Shura, Kanon, Saga, Aioria, Aioros, Miro e Shaka estavam no chão de tanto rir. Camus, Deba e Mu estavam se controlando para não rir também. Máscara estava vermelho de raiva.

Dite: Bem...se bem que no meu sonho o meu príncipe era o Shaka, mas "só tem tu vai tu mesmo"!

MM: QUE? SAI PRA LÁ!

Mu: VAMOS LOGO!

Dite: O que tá acontecendo aqui? Que zona é essa ?

Deba: AI VAMOS LOGO! - pegou Dite pela gola do casaco e saiu arrastando.

Dite: AI! Gasp, gasp...seu troglodita...seu bárbaro...

E lá foram eles para a sua última parada. Eles finalmente chegaram na sala do grande mestre...

* * *

**N/A**: E ai pessoal? Estão gostando? Espero que sim...

E agora? Qual será o futuro dos nossos douradinhos? E Tatsume? Será que trará os cavaleiros de bronze para o Santuário? Não percam respostas para essas e outras perguntas no próximo capítulo dessa doidera!

Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram rewiens:

**Dark Lien**:Obrigada pela rewien e estou contente que voce esteja gostando! Vou fazer de tudo para postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. Me aguarde! Bjus.

**Luly Amamya**:Obrigada pelo elogio e pela sua sugestão, vou evitar escrever daquele jeito! Eu li 2 fics suas: "o Video cassete" e "Piadas", gostei delas! Parabéns! Bjus.

Ps-Turma,eu só queria dizer que eu brinco e tudo com os cavaleiros, mas é tudo zueira. Eu tenho um carinho especial para cada um deles, afinal...

**EU AMO CDZ!**

Obrigada pela atenção!

Até a próxima!

**Bjus para todos**


	3. Enquanto isso no Japão

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei e etc...todos os direitos reservados...**

**Quem criou Pompom foi a Talita Sagittarius, pra quem não sabe, Pompom é o pato de borracha do Saga **

**Eu também não sou dona da marca "Toddy"**

Oi Turma, voltei!

Espero que estejam gostando. Não parem de ler a Fic! Estou fazendo o melhor que posso para que todos gostem dela! Mais um detalhe, to tendo problemas para "postar" os capítulos então, cada capítulo vai parecer que tá chegando uma nova fic, ok?

Acho que consegui explicar...

Bom,menos papo e mais ação!

Lá vamos nós...

* * *

**Santuário de Atena - Grécia - 6:55 da manhã**

Mu: AH! Finalmente chegamos nessa PORCARIA! Eu achei que não ia chegar vivo aqui em cima!

Dite: Ai, que dramalhão! Eu subi aqui em cima arrastado por esse bruto e não to falando nada! - olhando com cara feia para o Deba.

MM: Só dessa vez você não fez drama...sua...seu...sua...DESMUNHECADA!

Dite: Ai maskinha você ta muito tenso! Quer uma massagem? - já tava indo na direção do cavaleiro de Câncer.

Camus: CHEGA! Eu só subi dois lances de escadas com vocês e já to pirando! Vamos entrar logo...

Todos olharam para a enorme sala ...

Shura: Bem...é...eu acho melhor alguém bater...vai você Miro!

Miro: Ah não! - olhando aflito para os lados - vai lá Kanon...

Kanon: EU? To com uma preguiça, vai lá Saga...

Saga: Eu não! Vai o Shaka! Ele é o mais próximo de Deus...

Shaka:Eu não! vai o Mascara...ele não é o machão?

MM: Eu já tive que acordar o Dite...me esquece!

E todos começam a brigar, até que...

Dite: CHEGA! EU VOU - fazendo posse de eu sou forte e voz grossa.

Em outra ocasião eles teriam rido da cara de Dite, mas com o stress da Saori eles aceitaram.

Miro: Vai lá Afro!

Deba: Ele é O CARA!

Shaka: Que Buda ilumine sua ida para o outro mundo...

Dite levantou a cabeça, inchou o peito e foi andando a passos largos até a escadaria. Quando ele ia bater na porta, ela se abriu sozinha e de lá de dentro saíram morcegos voando, uma música de filme de terror e podia se ouvir a voz da Saori:

Saori: ENTREM SEUS CAVALEIROS EMPRESTÁVEIS!

Dite: Vamos nessa meninos...

Aioria: Vai na frente Dite...

Dite entra na sala, um minuto depois se ouviu o grito histérico dele:

Dite:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Shura: Ele já era!

Aioria: Vamos fugir!

Mu: Vamos salvá-lo!

MM: Vai você! Você não é o bom menino? Então vai lá!

Saga: Vamos todos juntos. No 3 a gente sai correndo lá para dentro e ataca...

Todos: OK!

Kanon: 1...

Saga: 2...

Camus: 3...

Todos: AO ATAQUE!

E eles saíram correndo lá para dentro. Já estavam em posição de ataque, quando...

Miro: AFRODITE! Como você ainda pode estar vivo?

Dite: Miro, meu anjo, você bebeu?

Shaka: Se você não foi atacado por que deu aquele berro?

Dite: Ai, aquilo? Vou mostrar... - foi para perto da janela - Não é a cortina mais TUDO DE BOM que vocês já viram? - seus olhinhos brilhavam.

Aioria: Me solta Deba eu vou matar ele...ME LARGA!

Deba: Aioria...Cala a boca! - e deu um soco em Aioria que o fez desmaiar.

Shura: Quem sabe se com esse soco o cérebro dele pega no tranco! - risinho mal na cara.

Aioros: O que está insinuando?

Shura: Não estou insinuando! Estou AFIRMANDO que o seu irmão não é um leão, é uma mula!

Aioros ia pular em cima de Shura, mas Miro e Saga o seguraram enquanto Camus e Shaka seguravam Shura.

Saori: FINALMENTE! EU FALEI 5 MINUTOS NÃO UMA HORA!

Todos com exceção de Aioria que estava desmaiado: Perdão Atena!

Saori: Tá...tá...Bem, chegou a hora de contar por que motivos os chamei aqui...Vamos até a sala de reuniões...

**Enquanto isso no Japão, mais precisamente na Mansão Kido...**

Saori tinha deixado seus anjinhos de bronze tomando conta da mansão, só que nem tudo saiu como previu a deusa...

Seiya sem camisa em cima do sofá bebendo uma lata de cerveja e cantando: Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer...Hoje é festa lá no meu apê...Tem birita até o amanhecer...

Ikki: Seiya! Será que você só conhece esse pedaço da música é?

Seiya: Como você adivinhou?

Ikki: ¬¬

Seiya:Ai! Acabou o gelo! HYOGA! VEM AQUI!

Hyoga: Não posso...to fazendo uma coisa muito importante...

Ikki:O que?

Hyoga: To rezando para Atena iluminar os caminhos do meu querido, adorado, respeitável, insubistituível, idolatrado, amado, carismático, perfeito...Mestre Camus!

Ikki: "eu mereço"

Shyriu: Ai Hyoga, deixa de besteira o seu mestre não é tudo isso!

Ikki: Finalmente alguém com o pé no chão!

Shyriu: O querido, adorado, respeitável, insubistituível, idolatrado, amado, carismático e perfeito é o Mestre Ancião!

Ikki: ¬¬

Hyoga: Não é não! É O MESTRE CAMUS! - fazendo beicinho.

Shyriu Batendo os pés no chão: É O MESTRE ANCIÃO!

Ikki: AI...JÁ CHEGA! SERÁ QUE EU E O SHUN SOMOS OS ÚNICOS NORMAIS POR AQUI?

Nesse momento Shun aparece andando meio torto e caindo no chão de vez em quando...

Shun: OI IKKI!

Ikki: Shun que cheiro de bebida é esse?

Shun: Que cheiro Ikki? Uhauhauhuah...eu não sei...uhauhauhauhhua...do que você está falando...UHAUHAHUAUHUHAHUAUH...- e caiu no chão bêbado.

IKKI: O QUE VOCES FIZERAM COM O MEU IRMÃO? - disse Ikki com cara de alguém vai morrer hoje.

Seiya:Eu posso explicar...- disse saltando do sofá - É que ontem eu tava meio bêbado e sem querer querendo deixei um pouco de uísque cair dentro do leite com Toddy do Shun!

Shyriu sussurrou para Hyoga: Vamos tirar o Shun daqui por que o ambiente vai pesar! E pode sobrar para nós!

Hyoga: Boa Idéia!

Cada um pegou o Shun por um braço e saíram o arrastando o mais rápido que puderam.

Shun: ai...minha cabeça! O mundo ta girando - de repente olha bem para Hyoga- Mestre Albiore! O senhor voltou do inferno! Que bom! Que bom!

Hyoga e Shyriu: ¬¬

Ikki: E POR QUE MOTIVO INÚTIL SEU POCOTÓ RETARDADO VOCE NÃO AVISOU O SHUN? - falou isso com os olhos brilhantes de fúria.

Seiya: Mas, eu ia! Só que eu vi uma borboleta tão linda! Ela era tão colorida que eu fui atrás dela e esqueci de avisar o Shun...hehehhhee...

Ikki foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Seiya...

Seiya: SEIKA!SOCORRO!

Ikki: PREPARE-SE! AVE FENIX!

Seiya foi arremessado na parede com tudo. Depois ele disse: Ai...já anoiteceu? Vejo estrelinhas!- sorriso doentio no rosto.

Nesse momento a porta se abre. Era Tatsume que tinha acabado de chegar...

Tatsume:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... O QUE VOCES FIZERAM COM A CASA DA SENHORITA SAORI?

A casa estava aos frangalhos, tinha várias latas de bebidas no chão e muitas migalhas de comida, o tapete estava rasgado, tinha roupa espalhada por toda parte e o enorme quadro do senhor Mitsumassa Kido tinha sido substituído por um pôster da Play Boy.

Hyoga, Shyriu e Shun ouviram o grito de Tatsume e foram ver o que era e o encontraram enfartado no chão.

Shun já um pouco menos bêbado: Ele morreu?

Hyoga: Acho que não...

Ikki: Vamos por ele no sofá!

Shyriu: Nossa Ikki, não sabia que se importada com Tatsume!

Ikki: E não me importo! Eu quero mais é que ele morra. Só estou falando isso para não sujar o carpete...

Shyriu: ¬¬"

Seiya: Ei...por que não aproveitamos que ele está assim e jogamos ele no rio?

Ikki: Finalmente você teve uma boa idéia!

Hyoga: Esperem! Não posso permitir que façam isso! Não podemos jogá-lo no rio!

Todos olham pasmos para Hyoga.

Hyoga: Ele não vai sofrer o suficiente, ele só vai morrer afogado não vai nem sentir! Por que não jogamos ele na frente de um caminhão?

Ikki: Cisne...tenho que admitir que você tem idéias boas!

Hyoga: Eu sei:)

Shyriu: Vocês perderam o juízo é?

Seiya: AH, mas ele já ta com o pé na cova...

Shyriu sempre com o seu coração bom disse: Não interessa! Temos que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo! E outra, se ele está aqui deve ter algum recado da Saori!

Seiya: Mais um motivo pra gente matar ele!

Ikki: Concordo com o Pocotó...

Hyoga: Eu também!

Shun: Olha, ele está acordando!

Seiya: AHHHHHHHHHHH...ELE FOI ENVIADO POR HADES PARA PUXAR O NOSSO PÉ!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHH...

Ikki: AVE FENIX!

Shyriu: CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Hyoga: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Shun: TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!

Seiya: ME DÊ SUA FORÇA PEGASUS!

Tatsume viu que ia ser atacado e saiu correndo para atrás do sofá. Só que no caminho tropeçou em uma latinha de cerveja e se desviou do "ave fênix", passou uma rasteira em Shyriu e se livrou do Cólera do Dragão, pulou para traz do sofá bem a tempo, quase foi congelado pelo Pó de Diamante, se segurou em uma pilastra e se salvou da tempestade nebulosa...só tinha sobrado Seiya...

Tatsume: Seiya...olha O SORVETEIRO!

Seiya: Onde? Onde ? - e saiu correndo para achar o sorveteiro.

Tatsume: Ufa!

Quando Seiya voltou Tatsume começou o seu sermão...

Tatsume: Eu vou contar tudo para a senhorita Saori...vocês vão ver! Eu posso saber por que essas migalhas de comida espalhada pela mansão?

Seiya: Simples! Essa mansão é tão gigante que para não me perder eu fui jogando migalhas de pão pelo caminho...

Todos: ¬¬

Hyoga: Agora ta explicado por que essa mania besta!

Ikki: Ta... Por que você ta aqui afinal, hein careca?

Tatsume: A senhorita Saori pediu para que eu viesse até o Japão para buscá-los e levá-los até a Grécia...ela disse que têm uma surpresa e quer todos os cavaleiros lá!

Shun: Surpresa? Eba...eu adoro surpresas!

Ikki: Eu não vou!

Shun: Por que não Ikki?

Ikki: Não quero saber das loucuras da Saori! Nunca dão certo!

Shun:Por Favor IKKI! - fazendo uma carinha ainda mais fofa do que a natural.

Ikki,de olhos fechados para não ver a cara de Shun: NÃO!

Shun: Quando você voltou da ilha da rainha da morte você disse que nunca mais ia me deixar sozinho:(

Ikki: Ai Shun! Sem drama!

Shun: E eu que pensei que você gostasse do seu irmão...

Ikki: Ta bom! Eu vou...

Shun: Eba!

Hyoga: Vamos logo e...o que foi Seiya? - Seiya estava a ponto de chorar.

Seiya: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...EU QUERO A SEIKA!SEIKA!...

Todos: ¬¬

Shyriu: Vamos logo!

**De volta ao Santuário...**

Saori:E então? O que vocês acharam da minha proposta?

* * *

**N/A: **E então turma? Gostaram? Espero que sim!

Obrigada pelo apoio e pela rewiens! E eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível a continuação dessa piração!

**Gemini-Sama: **Muito Obrigada as duas...agradeço o apoio e que bom que você gostou do despertador do Mu...uhahuuhaauuau...to esperando o próximo capítulo da Fic de vocês! E o patinho do Saga, eu acho muito fofo! Se vocês tiverem sugestões podem mandar! Bjus para as duas!

**Eletric Libra's: **Muito Obrigada pelo apoio e estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Vou postar a continuação o mais rápido que eu puder...vou ver se termino a fic antes das aulas começarem por que depois vai ficar difícil! Bjus!

**Teella:**Que bom que você está gostando, vou fazer de tudo para continuar com a Fic. O problema é que eu to com todas as idéias embaralhadas...tá horrível...eu mau termino de escrever uma idéia já to pensando na próxima...Vou ver se consigo colocar a Hilda, se der dou um jeito dela entrar...vou tentar, ok? Se você tiver mais sugestões eu aceito! Bjus!

**Bjus para todos**

Tchauzinho


	4. E agora? Para onde?

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada,Toei e etc...todos os direitos reservados...**

**Quem criou Pompom foi a Talita Sagittarius, pra quem não sabe, Pompom é o pato de borracha do Saga **

Oi Turma tudo bom? Espero que estejam gostando da fic...

Bom, lá vamos nós de novo...

**Legenda:**

Blablalablab-fala normal

(blabla)-fala da autora

"blanlalnanl"-pensamento

¨$¨&¨(&¨$&¨&¨- palavrões que foram censurados

* * *

**Santuário de Atena - Grécia - 7:30 da manhã**

Saori: E então? O que vocês acham da minha proposta?

Todos estão surpresos com a proposta da deusa.

Saga: Mas, Saori, por que você resolveu levar todo mundo fazer uma viagem?

Saori: Ora essa...Por que vocês dedicaram suas juventude, coragem e força para me proteger e cheguei a conclusão - lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos- que vocês mereciam um descanso...snif, snif...

Quase todos: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Deba: Eu nunca tinha pensado por esse ângulo!

Kanon: E agente que chamava ela de vaca e vadia. Ela só queria o nosso bem!

Dite: Ai...snif, snif. Eu nunca mais chamo ela de mocréia encalhada.

Miro: Buaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aioros: Eu sabia que valeu a pena ter salvo ela! Como eu pude ter dúvidas quanto a isso? Buaaaaaaaaaa...

Shura: Atena é muito bondosa. Muito boa! Snif...

Saga: Como eu pude tentar enfiar uma faca nesse anjo de pureza? Buaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Shaka: Que Buda a ilumine...

MM: Eu nunca mais faço boneco de macumba pra ela...chuif...chuif.

Mu: Buaaaaaaaaaaaa...eu dei toda a minha juventude para ela! Como fui ingênuo!

Aioria: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...o Mufasa...o simbá...

Nesse momento uma voz se manifestou:

Camus: SILENCIO!

Todos olham para ele.

Camus: Saori...

Saori: Sim Camus? - lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Camus: De boa...na real. Por que você quer dar essa viagem pra gente?

Todos olham para Saori.

Saori: DROGA! A minha manifestação teatral tava tão boa! Vocês cavaleiros reclamam demais, eu devia ter sido atriz, mas NÃO! Eu tive que ser a deusa Atena e zelar pela humanidade.

Todos: ¬¬

Saori: Ta legal, o negócio é o seguinte 'ow do gelinho'. - fazendo pose de bad girl.- esse santuário é uma droga! Quando eu descobri que era a deusa Atena eu adorei por que ia poder mandar em vocês o quanto eu quisesse "e quem sabe tirar uma lasquinhas de alguns de vocês" Mas, não saiu como eu previ. Foi legal no começo, mas vocês não fazem nada de divertido. Eu instalei umas câmeras de circuito interno de TV para poder vigiar vocês e ...

Kanon: Pera ai! Você está nos vigiando? Transformou o santuário em uma casa dos Artistas é?

Saori: Foi necessário! Para saber se estavam fazendo uma conspiração contra mim "e para ver vocês tomando banho...heheh..." - ela deu um olhar fuzilante para Saga.

Saori: Bom...deixa eu terminar! Só que vocês são muito chatos, não fazem nada de interessante! É sempre a mesma coisa "que mentira, um mais lindo que o outro"...então, hoje de manhã eu acordei bem cedo e me deu a louca de sair por ai viajando e resolvi levar vocês e os cavaleiros de bronze comigo. "se vocês ficarem muito tempo em casa sentados vendo Tv vão acabar criando barriga e não vai ter mais graça espiar vocês".

Miro: Ué, mas você não disse que éramos chatos, então? Por que ia querer nossa companhia?

Saori: "ai se você não tivesse o corpo que tem eu juro que te mandava pro Cabo Suníon". Por Que, ora, por que... "pensa Saori, pensa"...POR QUE EU SOU LEGAL! "na verdade, eu vou adorar ficar do ladinho de vocês a viagem inteira e vocês correndo atrás de mim para tudo afinal, eu sou o auxílio financeiro...heheh"

Deba:Grande explicação ¬¬

Mu: Peraí - ele estava furioso - eu fui acordado as 6 da manhã do Sábado, subi 12 casas para falar com você, descobri que desperdicei minha vida mais do que eu pensava, descobri que sou vigiado 24 horas por dia, serei obrigado a ir com você para algum lugar que você escolher, não ganho salário, não tenho férias, meu horário de serviço é a hora que você precisar, não tenho vale transporte, nem seguro odontológico. ESTOU ESQUECENDO ALGUMA COISA?

Saori: Só uma...- disse se levantando com um olhar mais terrível que o de Mu.

Saori: EU SOU A DEUSA ATENA! EU SOU! EU QUERO! EU MANDO! EU POSSO! EU FASSO! ENTENDERAM?SÓ O SOM DO MEU NOME FAZ A TERRA TREMER, OK? EU PEÇO VOCES OBEDECEM! Mais alguma pergunta? - disse com a voz suave (Comentário da autora: MENINA CHATA! DESGRAÇADA! AAHHHHHHHH)

Deba tapou a boca de Mu antes que ele fala-se alguma coisa e ela mandasse todo mundo pelos ares: Não senhora!

Saga: Será que pelo menos nós podemos escolher o lugar que nós vamos? "sua piranha, desgraçada, menina mimada, filha de uma &¨$¨&..."

Saori:Bem, tudo bem, mas só por que eu sou legal! "acho que exagerei, deixa eu fazer o jogo deles senão eles fazem uma rebelião"- Vamos fazer o seguinte vamos esperar os cavaleiros de bronze chegarem e então fazemos uma votação e...

Nesse momento a porta se abre fazendo um barulhão.

Seiya: E ai turma, firmeza? Oi Saori, deixa eu te dar os parabéns o seu novo jatinho é bem rápido! Super legal!

Saori: É! Oi Seiya. Obrigada.

Shun: Oi Saori...AHHHHHHHH SHAKA - Ele sai correndo na direção do cavaleiro de Virgem - SEU MAL! COMO VOCE PODE TENTAR MATAR O MEU HERÓI? COMO PODE TENTAR MATAR O IKKI? - ele pegou sua corrente e tentou bater em Shaka. Porém, antes que Shaka pudesse reagir...

Dite: OI SHUNZINHO, TUDO BEM FOFINHO?LEMBRA DE MIM?

Shun: AHHHHHHHHH IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...SOCORRO! O TRAVECO DAS ROSAS VOLTOU! ME SALVA!

Ikki: Assustando meu irmão né?

Dite: Ai calma Ikki. Você ta muito estressado, que tal uma massagem?

MM: AI, CUIDADO COM ESSE TRUQUE. ELE JÁ TENTOU COMIGO...

Dite: Ui, ai máscara não sabia que você tinha CIÚMES de mim! - e foi na direção do cavaleiro de Câncer.

MM: EU O QUE?

Shura: UHAHUAHUHUAUHAUHAUHAHUAUH...

MM: Do que você ta rindo Chifrudão?

Shura: huauhahu...O QUE?

Dite: Meninos não briguem!

Deba: AH CALA A BOCA!

Dite: Seu grosso! Boboca, feio, mal, grosso, troglodita...

Deba: a é? Vem aqui! - e começou a correr atrás de Afrodite. Só que ele se escondeu dentro do armário de vassouras e se trancou lá dentro.

Deba: SAI DAÍ SE FOR HOMEM!

Dite: ENTRA AQUI SE FOR MULHER!

Deba: Desisto ¬¬

Shura e Mascara já estavam se socando e rolando no chão.

Shaka: Ora, parem já com isso! Buda não gosta de ver ninguém brigando e...

Shura: Fica quieto Barbie loira!

Shaka: BARBIE? - ele abre os olhos e os dois vão pelos ares.

Kanon: Ufa! Finalmente! Valeu Shaka!

Shaka: Disponha!

Hyoga e Shyriu entram na sala nesse exato momento:

Hyoga: MESTRE CAMUS!

Camus: NÃO! VOCE NÃO!

Hyoga saiu correndo para ficar perto de seu mestre.

Hyoga: Olha só mestre Camus, eu trouxe um presente do Japão para você - ele tira do bolso um pequeno embrulho e entrega ao cavaleiro de Aquário.

Camus: Nossa Hyoga é muito gentil - ele abre o pacote- Nossa! Que criativo, um pingüim de geladeira...

Hyoga: Você merece mestre...

Camus: Muito Obrigado "Não! Eu merecia muito mais por agüentar esse pato por tanto tempo...eu merecia no mínimo um carro esporte"

Shyriu: Mas, cadê o Mestre Ancião?

Mu: Ele está na China olhando para o nada!

Shyriu: Hum...Mu, você está bem?

Mu: Eu estou ótimo - disse com ironia- Mas, que bom que ALGUÉM se preocupa comigo!

Saori: Ai que drama! Por que todos vocês não podem ser que nem o Jabu?

Miro: Você quer que a gente seja idiota e feio?

Saori: Ah esquece! Vamos começar logo a votação!

Ikki: Concordo!

Seiya: Saori...

Saori: Sim Seiya "ai se você soubesse Seiya, apesar de tudo você é o mais lindo, o mais inteligente, o mais puro..."

Seiya: To com fome!

Saori: "o mais tapado" Daqui a pouco eu mando trazerem alguma coisa, mas onde está o Tatsume?

Nesse momento Tatsume entra na sala todo arrebentado:

Tatsume: Senhorita Saori...

Saori: Tatsume, o que aconteceu com você?

Tatsume fazendo teatro: A Fênix! Fique longe da Fênix!

Saori: Fênix?

Ikki: Ai que drama! O negócio é o seguinte, esse careca é um pé no saco e começou a me irritar daí eu soquei ele!Pronto, viu?

Saori: Ai Ikki...

Kanon: Será que podemos fazer a votação?

Saori: Ta legal! Vamos lá...vamos por ordem! Cada cavaleiro fala para onde quer ir e por que...Mu!

Mu: Sim?

Saori: Para onde você quer ir?

Mu: Nossa...você perguntou a minha opinião! Que incrível!

Saori: Vai logo! ¬¬

Mu: Tá! Eu quero ir pro Canadá!

Todos: O.õ

Saori: Canadá? Pensei que você iria querer ir pro Tibet...

Mu: Tibet? Esquece! Eu deixei o peste do Kiki lá e não quero vê-lo tão cedo! Ele fica falando: "Mu conta uma história para mim dormir", "Mu brinca de Goku e Vegeta comigo" ,"Mu você é o desgraçado que engravidou a minha mãe e não assumiu a paternidade?"Quanto mais tempo longe dele melhor! E eu quero ir para o Canadá por que eu quero ver os ursinhos!

Saori: hum, Ok! - e anotou em uma agenda o voto do Mu.

Saori: Aldebaran, sua vez.

Deba: Brasil.

Saori: Por que?

Deba: Por que eu quero rever minha família, amigos, ver de novo aquelas praias maravilhosas e por que vai ter carnaval. E vai ter aquele bando de mulher!

Saori: ó.ó

Saori: Saga e Kanon?

Saga e Kanon: Queremos ir para os Estados Unidos!

Saori: Por que?

Saga: Por que lá é um país bonito de um povo justo e cheio de prédios enormes e bonitos e...

Kanon: Nós queremos comprar uma camiseta I LOVE NY!

Saga: KANON! VOCE FALOU!

Kanon:Ai, foi mal!

Saori: Eu não acredito!

Kanon: E agora Saga? O que vamos fazer?

Saga: O mesmo que fazemos todas as noites Kanon!

Todos: ó.ó

Saga: Bolamos um plano para dominar o mundo! (essa foi inspirada naqueles dois ratinhos: o pink e o cérebro. Quem viu o desenho sabe do que estou falando)

Saga e Kanon: UHAHUAHUAHUHUAHU...

Saori: Ei...

Kanon: Ah sim...desculpe!

Saori: Máscara da Morte?

MM: Eu?

Saori: Para onde você quer ir?

MM: Itália!

Saori: Por que?

MM: Por que é a minha terra natal e eu gosto de lá e acho que ia ser bom para os meus amigos absorverem cultura e lá é o berço da civilização e - corando levemente- eu quero ver a Maria...

Dite: QUEM É MARIA?

MM: Minha namoradinha de infância e - se dando conta que estava falando de sua vida pessoal - ORA ESSA EU NÃO TENHO QUE DAR SATISFAÇOES A VOCES!

Miro: Relaxa Máscara, a gente já entendeu! Você quer matar as saudades né?

Shura: Ai, tá com saudade da namoradinha! Que romântico!

Dite: SEU...SEU...IDIOTA! ESSA ALTURA SUA NAMORADA JÁ DEVE ESTAR CASADA, COM FILHOS, FEIA, GORDA E CHEIA DE ESTRIAS...SNIF, SNIF- e Dite acabou se trancando no banheiro.

Aioria: Viu Máscara você feriu os sentimentos dele...huahuauhhuahuahu...

MM: CALADO!

Saori: Chega!

Aioria: Minha vez..

Saori: Tá legal...pra onde você quer ir?

Aioria: África! Por que eu quero conhecer a região e por que eu quero pegar um leãozinho para criar e cuidar dele como se fosse meu filho!

Todos: UHAHUAUHAUHAHUHUAHUA...

MM: E vocês estavam me zoando. Olha a justificativa desse babaca!

Aioria estava com vergonha.

Saori: Bom...uhahuauhuha...vai lá Shaka. Pra onde você quer ir?

Shaka: Índia, por que lá é minha terra natal e os meus amigos precisam ter mais religião em suas vidas e quem sabe lá eles...

Saori: Vai lá Miro!

Shaka: Ei! Eu não terminei!

Saori: Então termine!

Shaka: ...

Saori: E então?

Shaka: Esqueci!

Todos: ¬¬

Miro: Bem, eu quero...

Shyriu: Com licença.

Saori: O que foi Shyriu? - disse com voz cansada.

Shyriu: Essa é a vez do meu mestre!

Saori: Mas ele não está aqui Shyriu...

Shyriu: Bem, então eu como pupilo dele me vejo no direito de dar um voto pelo meu mestre e...

Ikki: Shyriu! Fica Quieto!

Saori: Não é justo com os outros Shyriu!

Shyriu: Mas...

Saori: Vai Miro!

Miro: Tá legal! Eu quero ir para o Brasil!

Saori: Nossa Miro, você está fazendo isso para o Deba poder ver a família. Isso é muito bonito da sua parte e...

Miro: QUE? Quem liga para o Deba e a família dele? Eu quero é ver esse carnaval e esse bando de mulher desfilando!

Saori: Que motivo nobre! ¬¬. Aioros para onde você quer ir e por que?

Aioros: Eu quero ir para a África por que o Aioria disse que se eu escolhe-se a África ele me dava a mesada dele por 1 ano!

Saori: Õ.õ Comovente!

Shura: Eu quero ir para a Espanha rever minha família, por que eu sinto falta dela e bla bla bla e eu quero ver uma tourada!

Camus:Eu quero ir para França por que é a minha terra natal e lá faz mais frio que essa droga de Grécia que é quente pra caramba...

Dite: E eu quero ir para a Suécia e acabou!

Saori: Ta legal! Vamos fazer o seguinte, os cavaleiros de bronze cada um vai votar para onde quer ir entre esses países que já foram citados.

Hyoga: Eu voto na França por que eu quero conhecer sobre a vida do meu mestre, falar com conhecidos e amigos desse grande homem e quando eu voltar para o Japão escrever um livro sobre ele.

Shyriu: Eu voto no Canadá por que eu quero ver o país e quero ver se consigo um livro de receitas canadenses para a Shunrey, ela adora cozinhar!

Seiya: Eu voto na África por que eu quero ajudar o Aioros para ver se ele deixa eu usar a armadura de Sagitário mais uma vez!

Ikki: Eu voto no Brasil por que já ta na hora de esquecer a Esmeralda e cair na gandaia.

Shun: Eu vou para onde o Ikki for...eu voto no Brasil!

Saori: Certo, então...Vamos para o Brasil!

Camus: Não! o Brasil é muito quente! Vamos morrer assados!

Miro:EBA! Mulherada ai vou eu!

MM: "não foi dessa vez Maria"

Dite: Iupi! Homens de sunga aos montes!

Deba: Mamãe! Papai! Ai vou eu...

Saori: Tatsume, vá alugar um jato maior. NÓS VAMOS PARA O BRASIL!

* * *

**N/A:**Bom...espero que vocês tenham gostado!

**Gemini-Sama:**Oi meninas, tudo bom? Olha eu vou mandar recados para as duas de uma vez porque eu to me confundindo...hehehheh...eu to doida pra ver a continuação da fic de vocês e quero ver os novos bichinhos de estimação do Saga e do Kanon...uhahuhuahu...muito obrigada pelo apoio das duas e que a força esteja com vocês...huhauhuhauha...num resisti...Bjus!

**Mikage-Sama:**Obrigada pelo apoio e vou pro os próximos capítulos no ar o mais rápido que eu conseguir...

**Bjus para todos e obrigada pelas rewiens, de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo outro dia**

**Tchauzinho **


	5. Brasil lá vamos nós!

**Saint Seiya pertenceà Masami Kurumada e Toei e**

**quem criou Pompom foi a Talita Sagittarius, pra quem não sabe, Pompom é o pato de borracha do Saga;**

Oi pessoal. Tudo bom? Espero que sim...

Bom, vamos direto a fic.

**Teella**, têm um presentinho pra você nesse capítulo! Hehehe. Espero que goste!

**Legenda:**

Blabla -fala normal

(blábláblá)-fala da autora

"blábláblá"-pensamento

**

* * *

Santuário de Atena - Grécia - 8:00 da manhã**

Saori: Tatsume vá alugar um avião maior NÓS VAMOS PARA O BRASIL!

Camus: Estou falando. Iss não vai dar certo e nós vamos derreter lá...

Dite: Ai Camus, relaxa! Qualquer coisa - pegando uma rosa e fazendo posse de Sailor Moon - eu te salvo!

Camus: ¬¬

Dite: Que foi !

Deba: Eu não acredito! - emocionado - Vou ver minha mãe, meu pai, meus quatro irmãos e minhas três irmãs ! É muita emoção...

Miro: Hahaha! Praia, sol, mar, cerveja...

Saga: Bom. eu ainda posso comprar uma camiseta EU AMO SP.

Kanon: Eu prefiro uma camiseta EU AMO RJ.

Todos estavam felizes comemorando que iam para o Brasil, mas sempre tem um "_do contra_" e nesse caso era o Camus que estava em um canto emburrado. Então, Hyoga estava tentando animá-lo:

Hyoga: Ai mestre, não fique triste! Olha...o Brasil não deve ser tão quente assim e você pode aproveitar o lugar dissem que é um país muito bonito.

Camus: Nada do que você disser poderá me animar!

Hyoga: Hum...Se você melhorar essa cara eu...eu...te compro um sorvete!

Camus: ¬¬

Hyoga: Tá. Espertinho, você quer barganhar hein! Dois sorvetes!

Camus olhando desconfiado: Com cobertura de morango e cereja?

Hyoga: Sim! Tudo que o mestre quiser!

Camus: Tudo bem! - e abriu o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu - "já que não tem jeito eu posso tentar tirar alguma vantagem".

Shaka: Quem sabe eu não consigo levar algumas pobres almas para mais perto de Buda!

MM: Eba! Dissem que aquela "_25 de Março_" é o paraíso dos produtos sem nota fiscal."Hehhehe. Vou comprar material pra fazer tanto bonequinho da Saori que ela nem imagina. Heheheeu sou TÃO mal!"

Saori: Que bom que todos estão felizes. "Hum...Aquelas praias maravilhosas, eu mal posso esperar para ver todos eles só de sunga"

Nesse momento a porta se abre mais uma vez e na sala entra uma figura já bem conhecida por todos.

Hilda: Oi turma, tudo bom! - ela parecia incrivelmente irritada.

Todos: Hilda? o.o

Saori: O que faz aqui?

Hilda: Nooossaa! Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Saori: Ah sim! Entre Hilda!

Ela entra na sala fazendo com que todos a olhassem com curiosidade.

Ikki: "Ai não! Lá vem encrenca!"

Shaka: "Por que tenho a ligeira impressão que a vinda dela aqui quer dizer **problema**?"

Miro: "Hum. Por favor! Não problema! Não problema" - cruzando os dedos.

Saga: "Ai caramba. O que será que ela quer?"

Seiya: "To com fome! To com fome" - massageando a barriga.

Hilda sentou-se em uma cadeira.

Saori: **Taaaaaatsuuuuuuuumeeeeeeee**!

Tatsume: Sim senhorita!

Saori: Traga café ,chá, bolachas, torradas, geléias...Enfim, mande servir o café.

Tatsume :Imediatamente senhorita!

Saori: Mais uma coisa. Nada de trazer a geléia importada nem o chá inglês.

Todos: ¬¬

Saori: O que? Vocês acham que o meu dinheiro é capim ?

Kanon: "Deve ser! Para sustentar uma vaca do seu tamanho"

Hilda: "Você não mudou nada! Continua a mesma mão de vaca! E tem tanta sorte de ter essas beldades do seu lado 24 horas por dia" - nisso ela deu uma olhada indiscreta para Mu que corou e fingiu que não tinha percebido.

Mu: "O que eu faço? Retribuo o sorriso? Será que o meu cabelo ta legal?"

Saori: Bom. Voltando ao assunto. O que a traz ao meu humilde santuário?

Hilda: Hãn? Ah sim - ela deixou de olhar para Mu, que já estava mais vermelho que um tomate e voltou a encarar a deusa - Bom Saori, eu estava ficando muito estressada, Asgard exige muito do meu tempo. Eu falei para a Freya que já tava cansada de cuidar daquele povinho. Então eu disse: Tchau Freya! Se vira porquê eu vou tirar férias! FUI!

Saori: Mas e o Siegrified?

Hilda abaixando o tom de voz: Nós brigamos!

Saori: Ah! Entendo.

Tatsume com as bandejas: Posso serví-los senhorita?

Saori: Claro!

Seiya saindo correndo na direção da comida: EBA! HORA DA BÓIA!

Todos: ¬¬

Saori: Ele é engraçadinho né! - estava vermelha de vergonha pelo comportamento de Seiya.

Hilda: Ah sim! Mmuuuiiittttttttooooooooo ¬¬. Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu pensei se eu não poderia ficar aqui u.u

Miro gemeu: Nãããããããooooooo!

MM: Adeus macumba! Adeus maldades!

Deba: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! PAPAI...MAMÃE...

Hyoga: Deba, não chora pela sua mãe por que senão eu...Snif,snif...Eu lembro da minha e choro junto! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Shaka: Eu tentei Buda! Tentei!

Camus: EBA! Vamos cantar!

Todos os cavaleiros: ¬¬

Camus: Desculpa! Não precisam olhar com essa cara. u.u

Dite: Droga! Tinha que ser a baranga de cabelo azul!

Hilda: O que?

Mu: Dite! Não fale assim da senhorita Hilda! Não é educado!

Hilda: Obrigada Mu - e deu uma piscada para ele que ficou incrivelmente vermelho.

Kanon: Cala a boca puxa saco do cabelo de lavanda! Pensa que ninguém viu ela te secando é?

Agora âmbos ficaram vermelhos. Hilda começou a olhar para a parede e Mu tomou um gole de chá tentando disfarçar.

E a porta se abre mais uma vez - (Caramba, essa turma não sabe bater não? u.u)

Hágen: Senhorita Hilda, onde eu ponho as malas? HYOGA! - ele largou as malas e fez a cara de raiva mais feia do mundo.

Hyoga: Oi Hágen, como vai a Freya? - sorriso provocador que só o loirinho sabe dar .

Hágen: Melhor impossível - dentes semi-cerrados.

Hyoga: Hum...Pois, diga a ela que se você não tiver dando conta do recado pode me procurar que eu to a disposição - sorriso triunfante.

Hágen: MORRA CISNE! - e já ia pular em cima do cavaleiro, mas Shyriu e Shun o seguraram enquanto Hyoga ria do outro lado da sala.

Seiya: Escuta aqui! Não é legal vocês ficarem brigando e seu plagiador! O certo é: MORRA SEIYA! Dã!

Todos: O.õ

Hilda: Ai Hágen! Pode ir embora! Eu fico por aqui...Depois - falando para Mu - Você me ajudaria com a mala? Por Favor...

Mu: É...bem...Cl-claro!

Hilda: Que bom D (Essa Hilda é bem safadinha! xD)

Hágen: Vou indo então! - retira-se rapidamente.

Shura: Ele é educado! Nem lembrou de cumprimentar a gente - irônico.

Dite: Ai. Wle é tão bonitinho né!

Saori: Bom Hilda, eu adoraria que você pudesse ficar aqui!

Todos os cavaleiros: NÃO:(

Saori: Contudo...

Todos:)

Saori: Nós vamos viajar! Vamos para o Brasil!

Kanon: Vamos...

Saga: Tirar...

Shaka: As...

Miro: Nossas...

Deba: Tão...

Dite: Merecidas...

Shura: Férias!

Todos que não participaram da cena intrigante: O.O

Shura: E ai? Gostaram?

Deba: Ficamos ensaiando!

Dite: Ui! Que fofolete!

Todos: O.õ

Shaka: Quer saber de uma coisa? Esquece!

Hilda: Vocês vão para o Brasil?

Shun: Sim!

Hilda: Eba! Eu sempre quis conhecer o Brasil! Turma, EU VOU COM VOCÊS!

Saori: Que? "Não! Eu vou ter que dividir os meus lindinhos com ela! tem mulher demais nessa coisa! Eu, Hilda, Dite...Caramba! "

Hilda: É! Não é legal?

Saori: Sim! Super ¬¬

Shun: Eba! Você vai com agente! Que bom!

Hilda: Ai Shun. O mesmo amor de menino.

Shun: Obrigado!

Miro: É como eu sempre digo! Quanto mais mulher melhor!

Deba: Eba! Mais gente para ir!

MM: Por mim tudo bem"

Shaka se posicionando na frente de Hilda e fazendo uma pequena reverencia: É sempre uma honra receber pessoas doces e gentis como a senhorita.

Hilda: Você é muito gentil...Senhor?

Shaka: Shaka à sua disposição!

Hilda: Agradecida!

Saori: Ei Shaka! Você nunca falou que eu era doce e gentil!

Kanon: É que você não é sua vadikaksk - Saga tapou a boca do irmão.

Saori: O que ele disse?

Saga: Que você é a mais doce e gentil de todas! Hehe...

Saori: Acho bom - olhar ameaçador.

Seiya: DROGA!

Shyriu: Por que diz isso Seiya!

Seiya: Mais gente pra comer! Menos comida pra mim!

Ikki: CALA A BOCA POCOTÓ IDIOTA!

Seiya: Magoei .

Tatsume: Senhorita! O avião chegará aqui em uma hora!

Saori: Ok Tatsume! Vá arrumar minha bagagem!

Tatsume: Sim Senhorita!

Saori: E vocês! Vão fazer as malas. Quero todo mundo aqui em cima em uma hora!

Hilda: Hum. Eu vou comer mais um pouco!

Seiya: EU TAMBÉM QUERO FICAR AQUI E COMER!

Saori: Não Seiya, vá andar por aí!

Seiya: Eu quero..

Shyriu: Vamos Logo! - e sai arrastando Seiya pelo braço.

Shun: Vamos com eles Ikki.

Ikki: Eu odeio viagens em grupo! São chatas e...

Shun: Vamos Ikki!

Os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro desceram para suas casas arrumar as malas. (Vamos andar um pouco mais depressa por que eu estou a 4 capítulos só enrolando. Uma hora depois todos os cavaleiros estavam arrastando suas malas para o avião)

Shura cantava: Soi loco por ti América, soi loco por ti amor!

Deba: Eu vou...eu vou...para casa agora eu vou! Pararatimbum...Pararatimbum...Eu vou! Eu vou! Eu vou! Eu vou.

Miro: Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? Vou ficar surdo!

Camus: Ai. O que eu estou fazendo? - sendo arrastado até o avião.

Hyoga: Vamos logo mestre!

Camus: Não enche!

Shura: Nossa! Como ele tá bravo!

Hyoga: Isso por que você não viu! Ele tentou se acorrentar ao pé da mesa da cozinha!

Shura: O.õ

Saga falando com Kanon: Certo! Vamos ver se não esquecemos nada!

Kanon: Tá!

Saga: Roupas?

Kanon: Ok.

Saga: Utensílios de higiene pessoal?

Kanon: Ok.

Saga: Balas, chocolates e chiclete?

Kanon: Ok.

Saga: Pompom?

Kanon: Ops.

Saga: O que você quer dizer com "_Ops_"?

Kanon: Acho que você esqueceu ele em cima do sofá lá na casa de gêmeos!

Saga: AH NÃO!

Saori: Ei! Vocês dois! Vão entrando porquê daqui a pouco vamos sair!

Saga: Espere! Esqueci o PomPom em casa! - desesperado.

Saori: Sinto muito! Acho que não dá mais tempo e...Saga? SAGA!

Tarde demais. O cavaleiro saiu correndo em direção a casa de gêmeos gritando:

Saga: CALMA POMPOM! O PAPAI TÁ CHEGANDO!

Saori e Kanon: ¬¬

Aioria: Aioros! AIOROS! Alguém viu o Aioros?

Shun: Não!

Aioria: Engraçado. Ele sumiu e...AIOROS!

O sagitariano estava subindo as escadas com uma enorme mala rosa na cabeça.

Aioria: Que mala ridícula é essa?

Aioros: É que...

Dite apareceu atrás de Aioros segurando uma pequena bolsa de mão, depois deu um abraço no cavaleiro.

Dite: Oi Aioria. Tudo bom bofe?

Aioria caiu de joelhos no chão desesperado: NÃÃÃO!POR QUE? POR QUE? POR QUE O MEU IRMÃO TEVE QUE SEDER A ESSA BICHA MAL ACABADA?BUÁÁÁÁÁ! EU FIQUEI ANOS CONHECIDO COMO O IRMÃO DO TRAIDOR E AGORA! DO QUE VÃO ME CHAMAR? DO IRMÃO DA BIBA DA MALA ROSA!

Aioros largou a mala no chão, empurrou Afrodite e colocou as mãos na cintura.

Aioros: O QUE?

Aioria: Eu já entendi tudo - enxugando os olhos - ESSA BIBA CONSEGUIU TE ENROLAR. POIS, FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU NUNCA VOU ACEITAR A UNIÃO DE VOCES DOIS!

Aioros: O QUE? ESSA COISA - apontando para o cavaleiro - ME PAROU NA FRENTE DA CASA DE PEIXES E PEDIU AJUDA. ELE COMEÇOU A CHORAR E FAZER ESCÂNDA-LO ENTENDEU?

Aioria: Ah tá! Menos mal:)

Dite: Ai. Olha, seu irmãozinho é lindo Aioria, mas nesse momento eu to atrás de outra coisa - e foi na direção do Miro.

Miro estava enfiando suas malas no bagageiro do avião, quando ele se vira vê um Afrodite todo meloso.

Dite: Oi escorpião, como vai? - começa a fazer pose.

Miro:E stava bem melhor sem você por perto. Posso garantir! Vai! Vai! Rala! Chispa! Circulando! Você não faz o meu tipo...

Dite: Vocêsabia que fica ainda mais gostoso com esses óculos escuros? - e começou a avançar na direção dele.

Miro: AFRODITE SAI DAQUI! - e dá-lhe um soco.

Dite: Ui! Isso! Me bate, me joga na parede, me faz subir até o teto e me chama de lagartixa...

Miro: AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Não deu outra. Dite saiu correndo desesperado.

Dite: GROSSO! HORRÍVEL! SEU CHATO!

Saori: Miro! Por que bateu no Afrodite?

Miro: Ele...quero dizer ela...Ai, ele mereceu! Tentou me agarrar depois veio com um papo de lagartixa...

Saori:. Certo! Já entendi...

Bom, vamos ver como estão os demais. Máscara da Morte estava subindo as escadas com sua mala e com um pequeno caldeirão.

Saori: Máscara, onde vai com isso?

MM: Oras essas. Vou viajar!

Saori: E pra que isso? - apontando para o utensílio.

MM: AH! Isso? Sempre tem um retardado FDP para jogar uma macumba e...Quero dizer...Pra fazer sopa. (:p)

Saori: Finjo que acredito! Enfia logo essa coisa no bagageiro!

Dentro do avião, Hilda e Mu conversavam animadamente sobre...Hum, perai! Deixa eu tentar escutar! - A autora enxerida se aproxima dos dois como quem não quer nada.

Mu: Ei...Perdeu alguma coisa senhorita?

Luna: Eu? Não! Nada!

Hilda: Então? O que está fazendo ai?

Mu: Por acaso estava escutando a nossa conversa? - um pouquinho irritado.

Luna: Eu? Imagine...

Hilda: Então, faria o favor de se retirar?

Luna: Povinho estressado! To indo, to indo!

Bom, quando eu saio de perto dos dois...

Shaka: Olá!Posso me sentar aqui? (detalhe, cada fileira tinha 3 cadeiras)

Mu: Eu não acho que seja uma boa idé...

Hilda: Claro que pode!

Shaka: Obrigado - disse o Indiano que sentou do lado da representante de Odin.

Shaka: Bom...Sem querer ser intrometido, mas quem é aquele tal de Siegfried? Seu namorado?

Hilda: Ex-namorado! Estamos brigados - ficou brava de novo pela lembrança do ex.

Mu: Mas, para que lembrar do passado não é? Você esta aqui para relaxar - respondeu sorrindo.

Shaka: É isso ai! - também deu um belo sorriso.

Hilda: Obrigada meninos por tentarem me deixar melhor! "Como eles são lindos! Mu: super educado, gentil. Shaka: tão calmo e me da uma paz só de olhar para ele"

Saori: Ei! Todos entrando! Mas, cadê o Saga?

Kanon: Ele ainda não voltou!

Nesse momento aparece um Saga correndo todo estropiado, com a roupa rasgada, molhado e com o braço sangrando (tadinho . )

Saori: Saga! O que aconteceu com você?

Saga: É que assim...Arf, arf...Eu fui pegar o Pompom...Ele estava em cima do sofá, só que quando estava saindo da casa de gêmeos me abaixei para amarrar os sapatos e coloquei o Pompom do meu lado. Apareceu um cachorro $¨¨&&#&(& e levou-o embora correndo e eu fui atrás! Para tentar parar o cachorro eu o segurei pelo rabo e ele me mordeu! Daí o Pompom saiu rolando e caiu dentro do lago e eu tive que salvá-lo por que apesar de ser um pato ele não sabe nadar e foi assim que eu salvei o meu amiguinho.

Saori e Kanon: ¬¬

Camus: SAGA SEU BABACA. QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE SAIR CORRENDO ATRÁS DE UM PATO DE BORRACHA?

Hyoga: Isso ai. APOIADO MESTRE!

Camus: Que coisa burra...

Hyoga: APOIADO! APOIADO!

Camus: Saga, você sabe muito bem que o pato do santuário é o Hyoga! Seu plagiador!

Hyoga: APOIADO...O QUE?

Saga e Kanon: HAHAHAHA;

Bem, vamos ver. Estavam todos dentro do avião e eles ficaram posicionados desta maneira:

Na fileira da esquerda estava :

**Mu, Hilda, Shaka **- eles conversavam sobre ecologia.

**Deba, Aioria, Aioros **- Aldebaran contava aos dois como o Brasil é maravilhoso.

**Saga, Kanon, Dite **- Saga e Kanon brigavam como sempre, mas a discussão foi interrompida por Dite que passou a mão no Kanon que meteu um soco na cara dele e que acabou desmaiado.

Na fileira da direita:

**Shura, Miro, Máscara - **falavam sobre música.

**Shyriu, Hyoga e Camus - **Shyriu e Hyoga conversavam sobre o Brasil, enquanto Camus nada dizia.

**Shun, Ikki, Seiya -** Shun olhava para a janela tentando ignorar Ikki que pedia desesperadamente para trocar de lugar com ele, pois não agüentaria aquela anta alada do seu lado a viagem inteira.

Por fim o avião decolou e Saori disse:

Saori: Se precisarem de mim estarei lá dentro.

Seiya: Saori. Você está bem?

Saori: Sim Seiya! Por que?

Seiya: É que você ainda não gritou com a gente!

Shun: É mesmo! Tava sentindo falta de alguma coisa!

Saori: Ah! É mesmo! Obrigada por me lembrar Seiya.

Todos: O.O

Saori: ESCUTA AQUI CAMBADA DE RETARDADO! SE PRECISAREM DA PERFEIÇÃO AQUI - apontando para si mesma - SÓ PROCURAR NA SALA DO CO-PILOTO POR QUE EU TENHO "ASSUNTOS" A TRATAR COM ELE - e deu uma risadinha sinica.

Saori: Hilda querida, não se assuste! É que eu tenho que ser um pouco enérgica de vez em quando!

Hilda: É...tudo bem!

E transcorreu uma hora de viagem...duas horas...até que...

Miro: AHHH! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! ALGUÉM TEM ALGUMA SUGESTÃO DO QUE SE PODE FAZER AQUI?

Dite: Eu sei uma brincadeira!

Ikki: Esquece! Ninguém aqui quer saber da suas brincadeiras depravadas!

Dite: Mas, é uma músiquinha!

Seiya: Eba! Eu adoro música! - pegou o seu velho violão e começou a tocar. Tudo fora do ritmo.

Camus e Hyoga: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Resultado: Seiya estava impossibilitado de tocar até o final da viagem!

Todos: EBA! VIVA O CAMUS! VIVA O HYOGA! VIVA!

Shura :Eles nos salvaram da besta alada!

Shyriu: Hunf. Se o Mestre Ancião estivesse aqui nós também teríamos feito isso!

Ikki: Ai. Eu não agüento! O dragão tá com crise de existência!

Shyriu: Mas é lógico! Essa escritora maluca não deixa eu aparecer! Eu só to fazendo pontinha nessa fic.

Luna: Desculpa Shyriu. Na próxima você aparece mais!

Shyriu: Hum! Sei...- cara emburrada.

Luna: Você não pode ficar bravo comigo! Eu te adoro, te amo. Você é uma das razoes da minha existência. Me perdoa?

Shyriu: Hum...vou pensar!

Luna :(

Shyriu:Tá bom!

Luna: EBA:)

Shura: Que melodrama!

Luna: Você também é outra razão da minha existência!

Camus: Tá...tá...

Luna:Você também é...

Hyoga: outra razão da minha existência...já sabemos.

Luna: Na verdade, todos vocês são.

Mu: Hum. Sem querer ser chato, mas podemos continuar?

Luna: Desculpa! Eu me empolgo!

Dite: Tá legal...agora V-A-Z-A,OK!

Luna: Droga, por que você tem que ser o guardião do meu signo?

Dite: Por que eu sou bom!

Todos: ¬¬

Voltando a fic:

Dite: Eu quero cantar uma músiquinha!

Aioria: Tá...canta logo!

Dite: Iupe! É uma antiga brincadeirinha dos tempos de infância! - começa a cantar - Essa é a história da serpente que desceu o morro para procurar um pedacinho do seu rabo! Ei, você ai! - apontou para o Mascara - você é um pedacinho do meu rabo!

MM: QUE?

Todos: HAHAHAHAH!

Dite: Ai Máscara, você não sabe brincar! Agora você deveria passar por baixo da minha perna e fazer trenzinho!

MM: O QUE? SUA BIBA MALUCA! EU NÃO VOU PASSAR POR BAIXO, POR CIMA, DO LADO NEM DO OUTRO ENTENDEU?

Dite: Hum...Você é só um pouquinho rude, mas é tão lindão - olhinhos brilhando.

MM: AHH! CANSEI! VOCÊ ME PAGA! ONDAS DO...

Deba: Alguém segura ele senão vai todo mundo para o inferno!

Miro, Shura, Camus e Shyriu seguraram MM.

MM: ME SOLTA! É HOJE QUE EU SALVO O SANTÚARIO DESSE TRAVECO MANÍACO!

Miro: Mas, faz isso em terra e não em um avião com a gente dentro!

Máscara já se acalmara, quando:

Tatsume: A senhorita Saori mandou eu ver o que vocês estavam fazendo e...

Ikki: AHH! VOCÊ TÁ VIVO AINDA! EU NÃO TINHA TE MATADO? MAS DESSA VEZ É O _GAME OVER _CARECA! AVE FENIX!

Tatsume: AAHHH...

Tatsume se jogou no chão e desviou, porém a "Ave Fênix" acertou a porta da cabine do co-piloto fazendo-a se abrir.

Cena mais constrangedora não tinha! Saori e o co-piloto estavam, digamos, conversando um pouco mais a vontade, eles não chegaram a fazer nada...ainda!

Saori: AHHHHHHH! QUE INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE É ESSA! EU NÃO POSSO NEM MAIS FALAR COM O CO-PILOTO EM PAZ? - seus olhos brilhavam de fúria.

Mu estava com a boca entreaberta, não tava acreditando no que via. Hilda colocou as mãos no rosto morrendo de vergonha. Shaka olhou para a janela disfarçando.

Deba começou a procurar um salgadinho dentro da mala, Aioria e Aioros tentavam conversar sobre outro assunto qualquer...

Saga e Kanon estavam se matando de rir por dentro e cochichavam xingamentos um para o outro. Dite riu, mas pegou uma de suas rosas e começou a brincar de despedaçá-las.

Shura, Miro e MM faziam comentários nada discretos, Shyriu se fingiu de cego, Hyoga escorregou devagar para baixo do banco para não ser visto e Camus comia uma barra de chocolate.

Ikki tapou os olhos de Shun por causa da cena imprópria.

Shun: O que foi Ikki? Por que tapou meus olhos? Tá escuro Ikki!

Ikki: Shun...fica quieto!

Saori: E então quem fez... - ela parou petrificada, pois finalmente viu um ser que mexeu com seus sentimentos - SEIYA!

Ela correu até ele que estava mais gelado que um pingüim. Todos se calaram.

Saori: SEIYA! FALA COMIGO! POR FAVOR! SEIYA!

Kanon: Ops...

Saori: QUEM FOI? QUEM CONGELOU O MEU SEIYA?

Camus se levantou e disse: Fui Eu!

Saori: Você Camus? Pois, prepare-se para...

Hyoga: Espere! FUI EU!

Saori: Então foram os dois? Bem...

Shyriu: É mentira! FUI EU!

Saori: O.O

Hyoga: Shyriu...

Saori: Qual dos 3 fez isso?

Shun: Nenhum deles! FUI EU!

Ikki: Não! Fui eu!

Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aioros ,Deba, Mu, Shaka, Miro, MM, Shura e Dite falaram todos ao mesmo tempo: FUI EU!

Saori: Ai. Que lindo! Protegendo uns aos outros. Bem, não importa! Tatsume, me ajude a levar Seiya para a cabine e traga um cobertor.

Tatsume: Sim senhora!

A porta se fecha novamente e todos gritam: VIVA! NOS LIVRAMOS DO POCOTÓ ALADO E DA VACA TARADA!

E o avião dos nossos heróis vai sumindo no horizonte...

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, esse final ficou horrível, mas foi o que deu pra fazer! Caramba!17 páginas! O que tá acontecendo comigo? Bom, vou tentar escrever menos senão ninguém aguenta ler...

**Teella**: Ta ai...a Hilda! Como você me pediu! Eu não ia colocar nenhum guerreiro deus, mas dai eu vi o Hágen e não resisti.Quanto ao Miro tentar se aproveitar da Hilda. Hum, vou pensar. Mas, acho que Mu e Shaka não vão gostar nem um pouco dessa história! Hahaha...

**Gemini-Sama: **Meninas, cadê a fic de vocês? To super curiosa! E quero ver a história paralela!

**Beijos para todos e de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo depois. Se alguém comentar no capítulo quatro e não ver recado foi por que eu postei um seguido do outro ok!**

**Muito Obrigada pela atenção!**

**Tchauzinho **


	6. Os cavaleiros na cidade maravilhosa!

Oi pessoal,tudo bom?!?!

Se estiver tudo bem...que bom!!!!

Mas,se estiver tudo mal....sinto muito!!!!

Mais um detalhe,eu não sou dona de nenhum dos produtos que forem anunciados ao longo da minha Fic,Ok?!?!

Vamos direto a Fic?!?!Então....lá vai......

* * *

**Avião da Vaca(ops:Saori)-Oceano Atlântico-11:30 da Manhã**

Bem,no último capítulo Saori está levando seus defensores para passar umas férias no Brasil,junto com Hilda que chegou de bicona....(hehehhe...eu não achei outro jeito de fazer ela aparecer)...

Bem...lá vão eles....vamos ver o que eles tanto falam....

Shura esta falando para Miro e MM:Então você pega um pouco de sal e adiciona com um colher de.....

Dite:Ai meninos...o que vocês tanto conversam?!?!

Shura mudando de assunto:....dai,eu falei assim.....EXCALIBUR.......e ele,puf.....já era.........

MM:Muito bom....

Miro:É.....o que você quer Afrodite?!?!

Dite:Hum...ninguém quer conversar comigo(fazendo drama de dar muita pena).....

Shura:Azar o seu!!!!

Dite:

Mu e Shaka acabaram adormecendo no ombro de Hilda,um de cada lado(que sorte!)

Hilda: "Ai...que fofinhos,parecem dois anjinhos.." (ela contemplava os dois com carinho no olhar) "eles são muito fofos..ai,ai" (esses 3 vão dar muito pano pra manga..uhahuahuh)

Bem....Saga e Kanon sempre.....E o resto conversava calmamente.....

Enquanto isso na cabine do co-piloto...

Saori:Seiya!!!!!Fala comigo....fala comigo......SEIYA!!!!!

Tatsume: "Será que ele morreu?Não!!Seria sorte demais para um dia só"

Saori:Seiya....snif,snif.....Seiya......BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ.....(as lágrimas de Saori escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam no rosto de Seiya.....que estava começando a abrir os olhos)

Seiya acordando assustado por causa das lágrimas:AHHHHH....ÁGUA....ÁGUA......TO ME AFOGANDO!!!!!

Saori:SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!

Tatsume: "Eu sabia que era sorte demais...."

Seiya:Saori.....eu achei que dessa vez não ia ter jeito e eu nunca mais ia ver seus olhos.....Mas,você me salvou daqueles monstros horríveis e .....eu.....não podia morrer sem te falar

Saori colocou suas mão nos lábios do Seiya e disse:Shiiii....agora não....o importante é que estamos juntos agora.....nada vai nos separar......

Seiya:Não...eu tenho ,cof......te contar uma coisa que eu estou me cobrando de falar desde o momento que saímos da ,cof........

Saori quase chorando de emoção:Pode falar Seiya.....

Seiya:Saori...eu.......

Saori:Sim?

Seiya:....eu to com fome.......quando vamos comer?!?!?

Saori:QUE???????

Seiya:É.....eu to com uma fome que você nem imagina.....

Saori:SEIYA VAI PRA ##$¨&))))),E A SUA MÃE É UMA $¨¨&&¨$$¨$¨¨¨......E EU QUERO QUE VOCE $$&¨&())....

Seiya:AHHHHHHHH SOCORRO....(saiu correndo da sala do co-piloto e voltando para sua cadeira do lado do Ikki.....)

Ikki:NÃO!!!!! EU NUNCA DO SORTE....NÃO CONSEGUI ME LIVRAR DESSA COISA,NEM DO CARECA.....QUE AZAR!!!!.....

Saga e Kanon:Não seja por isso..(fazendo posse de nós salvaremos o avião)......

OUTRA DIMENS......

Ikki:AHHHHHHHH...NÃO FASSAM ISSO....OLHA EU E O SHUN DO LADO DESSA COISA......

Shun:IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.........

Aioria e Aioros:NADA TEMAM.....NÓS OS SALVAREMOS DESSES 2 LUNÁTICOS.....

Saga e Kanon:�

Aioria:CÁPSULA DO PODER!!!!!!!!!!!

Aioros:TROVÃO ATOMICO!!!!!!!!!

Saga e Kanon:OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!!!!!!!

Dite:UI!!!!!!!!SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER....EVACUEM O AVIÃO.....MULHERES NA FRENTE....(e saiu correndo desesperado para o banheiro do avião)

Camus:PAREM COM ISSO....VAI TODO MUNDO MORRER SE CONTINUAREM COM ISSO....O AVIÃO JÁ TA BALANÇANDO!!!!

Aioria:AI..........CALA A BOCA!!!!!!!!!

Hyoga:NINGUÉM FALA ASSIM DO MESTRE CAMUS.....

Camus e Hyoga:PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!!!!!!!

Então ficou assim....Aioria,Aioros,Saga,Kanon,Camus e Hyoga estavam se matando...o problema é que eles iam acabar levando o avião junto....Nesse momento Shaka e Mu acordam...uma rajada do trovão atômico ia na direção deles....Mas,Mu fez uma parede de Cristal que fez com que o trovão atômico de Aioros acertasse MM que caiu desmaiado....

E,para parar com a confusão....Shaka colocou os 6 nas mãos de Buda.....então eles finalmente pararam de tentar se matar....

Miro saiu de trás do banco que estava escondido com uma bandeirinha branca(não perguntem como ele conseguiu uma):Piedade!!!!!Não me matem eu sou gostoso de mais pra morrer.....

MM:Isso ai!!!!Eu também não posso morrer tenho 7 filhos pra criar....(ele também apareceu com uma bandeirinha branca)

MM:Não me matem....eu já morri uma vez....não quero morrer de novo(bandeira vermelha)

Shura e Miro olhando para a bandeirinha vermelha:�

MM:Que é?Eu sou do contra!!!!!

Hilda:Ai meninos....vocês são demais.....

Mu e Shaka fazendo posse de nós somos bons!!!!!

Mu e Shaka:Obrigado Hilda.....

Deba:Dite....pode vir.....já acabou(gritou Deba)

Dite:Não saio....não tem nada nesse mundo que me faça sair daqui....

Deba teve um idéia e gritou mais uma vez:AVON CHAMA!!!!!!

Dite:Ui...cadê?!?!

Deba:Hehehe...eu sou o melhor!!!!!!!(pose de Super Homem)...(já perceberam que nessa Fic todo mundo quer salvar o povo...hehehe)

Saori sai da saleta e vai falar com o pessoal:Escuta aqui Povo estamos chegando...quero todo mundo se preparando para descer.....(olha,aproximadamente um viagem de avião da Grécia para o Brasil duraria umas 9 horas mas,como a Fic é minha vamos supor que demorou apenas 4 horas,ok?!?!)

Camus fazendo teatro:OH NÃÃÃÃO!!!!JÁ ESTOU SENTINDO O CALOR....NÃÃÃOOOO...ESTOU DERRETENDO.....DERRETENDO....(Puf,e terminou sua linda encenação caído no chão do avião...

Todos:CLAP,CLAP,CLAP....

Camus abre um olho para espiar....

Hilda:Bravo!!!!

Shyriu completa:Bravíssimo....

Miro Assobia:Fueeeeeeeeeeeee....

Saga e Kanon:Muito bom!!!!!excelente!!!!!

Hyoga:EI...EI.....EI.....O CAMUS É NOSSO REI!!!!

Shun:Muito bom......

Ikki:Ei Hyoga,encena a morte do cisne pra gente ver...uhahuuhauhahua.....

Hyoga Mostrando a língua:Você tem inveja que eu tenho um mestre e você não!!!!

Ikki:Eu?UHAHUAHUHUA...me poupe...eu matei o meu mestre,lembra?!?!

Seiya:Buáááááá...Marin!!!!!!!que saudades Marin!!!!!!!!

Aioria indo para perto de Seiya:Não se preocupe Seiya...eu to aqui,e já que a Marin é como uma mãe para você e eu vou me cassar com ela.....você pode me considerar seu pai!!!

Seiya pegou seu violão e bateu na cabeça de Aioria dissendo:NÃO É A MAMÃE!!!!!NÃO É A MAMÃE!!!!(não parece familiar?!?!)

MM:uhahuhuauhauhauhhauhuahuahuhahuhuahuua....finalmente ele fez algo que prestasse!!!

Aioria:Ai....moleque.....

Saori:Vamos pousar!!!!!!

E o avião pousou....e todos foram saindo do avião.....

Eles se depararam com uma vista maravilhosa....Praias lindas,cheias de gente,coqueiro,quiosques,o corcovado,bondinho do Pão de Açúcar e por ai vai.....

Saga:UAU!!!!!Que lindo....

Kanon:É mesmo....

Aioros:Saori,onde estamos?!?!

Saori:Esse é o Rio de Janeiro....

Saga:Rio?Mas eu queria ir para São Paulo...

Saori:Mas nós vamos....passaremos uma semana aqui e depois vamos para São Paulo...

Miro:Olha só,sol,praia,mar...mulheres(mas esse Miro ta muito safado mesmo u.u)

Deba:Eba!!!!!!!!Mamãe voltei!!!!!

Hyoga:Não....snif,snif.....não fale em mamãe.....eu vou...buááááááááá......

Camus:Que lugar lindo!!!!MAS TÁ MUITO QUENTE!!! "e eu reclamava da Grécia,lá é mais fresquinho que aqui!!!!"

Mu estava saindo do avião e ia ajudar Hilda a sair porém,Miro foi mais rápido�

Miro:Deixa que eu te ajudo....(e ofereceu o braço para Hilda).....

Hilda:Gentileza da sua parte!!!! "Caramba,eu sabia que tinha valido apena mudar o corte do cabelo..hehehe"

Saori:Ei...meninos(fazendo cara de boa menina)...ninguém vai dar o braço para mim não…??!?

Ikki:Hunf,te vira.....

Saori:IKKI!!!!!

Shun:Ei...(cara de bravo)....essa fala é minha!!!!!

Saori:Desculpe �

Shyriu:Ai....eu te ajudo Saori....

Saori:Obrigada Shyriu....

Ikki:Bem,se fomos levar em consideração que você é meio cego.....uhahuhuahu.....

Aioria:Que lugar maravilhoso....

Aioria:É mesmo....

Dite:AI...esse sol ta muito forte....e pegou um protetor solar(detalhe:fator 50)e começou a passar freneticamente no rosto....

Saori:Bem...vamos para o Hotel.....

Saori:Tatsume!!!!!

Tatsume:Sim senhorita?!?!

Saori:Onde está o nosso ônibus?

Tatsume:Está ali senhorita,e apontou para um ônibus feio,velho e enferrujado....

Saori:O QUE?!?!AQUILO É O ONIBUS QUE EU PEDI PARA VOCE ALUGAR....

Tatsume:É o que deu para arranjar com a merreca que a senhora me deu.....

Todos:�

Saori:Vocês acham que o meu dinheiro é capim?!?!

Kanon:MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU....

Saori:O QUE VOCE ESTA TENTANDO ENSINUAR KANON????QUE EU SOU UMA VACA POR ISSO O MEU DINHEIRO É CAPIM??????(mmmmuuuuuiiiiiitttttooooo brava)

Kanon:Não!!!!Eu estava chamando o Mu.....

Saori muito vermelha:hehehe....então esquece!!!!

Mu:O que você quer comigo Kanon?!?!

Kanon:Eu?Nada....eu estava tirando uma com a cara da Bruxaori...hehhheh....

Mu:Õ.õ

Bom...e eles marcharam para o ônibus.....

Saori:Bom dia Senhor!!!!!

Senhor:?

Saori:Eu disse....Bom Dia!!!!!

Senhor:?????

Saori agora muito irritada:OLHA AQUI MEU FILHO.....EU SOU A DEUSA ATENA E EXIJO RESPEITO!!!!!VAI RESPONDER!!!!!SENÃO EU VOU MANDAR AS MINHAS MÁQUINAS ESTRAÇALHADORAS DE HOMENS PEGAR VOCE!!!!(e apontou para seus cavaleiros que fizeram pose de somos lindos,fortes e sarados)

Senhor:????????

Saori:gota �

Shyriu:É...Saori....ele é brasileiro,não deve saber falar grego...

Saori:Ai....é mesmo!!!!

Deba:Deba passando!!!!!!

Saori:Vai Deba...fala para ele levar agente para o hotel....

Deba:Qual Hotel?

Saori:AH....o melhor hotel da cidade!!!!!

E Deba explicou para o motorista para levá-los até o hotel....

E lá foram eles....

No ônibus eles começaram a brincar de cantar aquelas musiquinhas infantis:

Todos:A Hilda roubou pão na casa do João,a Hilda roubou pão na casa do João...

Hilda:Quem eu?

Todos:Você!

Hilda:Eu não!!!

Todos:Então quem foi?!?!

Hilda:Foi o Shun....

Todos:O Shun roubou pão na casa do João...o Shun roubou pão na casa do João....

Shun:Buááááááááá.....IKKI!!!!TÃO FALANDO QUE EU ROUBEI PÃO NA CASA DO JOÃO!!!!!

Todos:�

Hilda:Tá...então....(e olhou a sua volta)...foi o Aioros....

Todos:O Aioros roubou pão na casa do João....o Aioros roubou pão na casa do João.....

Aioros:AH....EU NÃO ROUBEI NADA....JÁ FALARAM QUE EU ROUBEI A SAORI E A ARMADURA DE SAGITÁRIO...ME ESQUECE!!!!....

Todos:�

Hilda:Desisto!!Vocês não sabem brincar...

Dite:É você que não tem paciência.....bruaca metida!!!!

Hilda:QUER RESOLVER ISSO LÁ FORA....

E Hilda e Dite começaram a se bater....foi um tal de puxar cabelo,se arranhar foi uma desgraça....

Hilda:AHHHH.....VOCE RASGOU A MANGA DO MEU VESTIDO!!!!

Dite:AHHHH...VOCE QUEBROU A MINHA UNHA!!!!!

Shaka e Aioros seguraram Hilda enquanto Deba e MM seguraram Dite....

Dite:ME LARGA DEBA...EU VOU MATAR ELA!!!!!!!

MM:ai que drama!!!!!!

Dite:AH É!POIS ESCOLHE...OU É ELA OU EU???

MM:Eba....posso mesmo??? (e foi chegando perto de Hilda e a abraçou por trás)

Shaka:SOLTA ELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( e abriu os olhos fazendo MM ir pelos ares)

Dite:Seu Horrível....mereceu isso Máscara!!!!!

Mu:Tudo bem Hilda?!?!

Hilda:Sim....tudo bem!!!!!

Tatsume:Oh povo chegamos......

IKKI:CALA A BOCA!!!!!!!!!NÃO!!!ESSA VOCE NÃO ESCAPA....

Tatsume:AHHHHHHHH...(e saiu correndo para a rua).....

E Ikki lógico foi atrás...

Saori:IKKI!!!!!!NÃO MATA O TATSUME......ELE É O MEU ÚNICO MORDOMO!!!!

Hyoga,Saga,Kanon,Miro,Shura,Aioria,Aioros,Seiya e Dite gritavam:VAI IKKI!!PEGA ELE ...DÁ UMA DE ESQUERDA E UMA DE DIREITA....

Ikki ia alcançar Tatsume mas, apareceu um menino de aparentemente 6 anos correndo atrás de Ikki gritando...

Menino:PAPAI!!!!PAPAI!!!VOCE VOLTOU!!!!!

Ikki:AI....SOME MOLEQUE!!!!!EU NÃO SOU SEU PAI!!!!

Menino:PAI!!!!!!!!!(e segurou nas pernas de Ikki fazendo ele cair)....

Ikki:NÃO!!!!!!!!!

E Tatsume continuo correndo só que quando foi olhar para trás....

Tatsume:UHAHUAUHUHAUHAHU....BEM FEITO...LERO-LERO....POFT!!!!!!!

Todos no ônibus:UI....ESSA DOEU!!!!

Tatsume bateu com a cabeça em um poste e caiu na rua!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki ainda com o menino segurando suas pernas:UHAUHAHUAHUHUAHUAHUUAHHUAHUUHAAHUHUAHUAHUHUAHU

Nesse momento aparece a mãe do menino.....

Mãe do menino:AH...VOCE SEQUESTROU O MEU FILHO!!!!

Ikki:Que?Eu não!!!!...

Mãe do menino:Pois tome isso!!!!(e bateu com a bolsa na cara de Ikki)

Shun:AHHHHHHHHH...NINGUÉM BATE NO MEU MANO!!!!!!IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.....

Todos no ônibus:UHAUHAHUAHUUHAHUAHUUHAUHAUHA.....

E Shun ajudou Ikki a chegar no ônibus.....só depois da confusão esclarecida eles perceberam que estavam na frente de um lindo hotel:O Copacabana Palace!!!

Saori entrou na recepção com seu conhecido olhar de menina mimada...

Recepcionista:No que posso ajudar?!?!

Saori:DEBA!!!!!!!!!!!

Deba:To indo.....

Deba:Olá senhorita.....nós queríamos (supondo que em cada quarto coubessem 2 pessoas)....11 quartos....

Recepcionista:Desculpe-me senhor mas,por causa do Carnaval estamos com todos os quartos lotados.....

Deba:Não tem mais quarto disponível....

Saori:O QUE?

Kanon:E agora?!?!

Eles voltaram para o ônibus e falaram para o motorista ir para qualquer hotel que tivesse vaga....(olha,como eu não conheço nada do Rio de Janeiro vou chutar um bairro ok?)

O motorista os levou para o Leblon...e lá eles ficaram em um pequeno hotel....não muito luxuoso mas,não muito "fraco"....e foi o que Saori se propôs a pagar...nem um centavo a mais(mão de vaca).....

Bom.....nossos heróis estavam podres de sono e foram tirar uma soneca para descansar por que,mais tarde,eles iriam para a gandaia....Quer dizer,nem todos Deba foi encontrar sua família e sua namorada....

* * *

**N/A:**Espero que estejam gostando....eu to meio sem inspiração,vou tentar melhorar ok?!?!É que Rio de janeiro não é minha praia.....Putz,turma eu acho que vou demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo capítulo....vou analisar a situação dessa turma e vou tentar escrever uma Fic decente.....ok?!?!

**Dark Lien**:Eu também nem esperava por a Hilda na Fic...ia só ser os douradinhos,mas daí a Tella me pediu para por a Hilda,então eu coloquei e deu certo....Bom,então conforme eu fui escrevendo eu comecei a pensar de como eu ia dar destaque pra Hilda na Fic,daí eu vi o Mu...e depois eu vi o Shaka e fui escrevendo mas,não sei o que vou fazer com esses três....Mas,se ela vai voltar para o Siegrifield....SEGREDO!!!!uhahuhauhu...voce vai descobrir no final da Fic....e Quanto ao Camus....eu também amo ele muito....mas,isso é uma Fic de humor e cada um tem que pagar um pouco de mico...uhahuhuahu.....mas,dias melhores virão para o lindo cavaleiro de Aquário....Bjus!!!

**Mikage-Sama:**Hhuauhahuhu...acho que o Shaka vai precisar de um ombro amigo no final da Fic,se você quiser ajudá-lo...uhahuhuahua...mas,num prometo nada...estou dando assas a minha mente doentia....que ultimamente ta fazendo vôos rasantes....Bjus!!!!

**Obrigada pelo apoio e Bjus para todos de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo outro dia**

**Tchauzinho(.) **


	7. Ciúmes!

**Oi turma,tudo bom?!?!Sim????Não?????**

**Bem.....seja como for...aqui esta a Fic que eu to tentando fazer dar certo!!!!**

**Por Favor....não a abandonem por causa da minha falta de criatividade,POR FAVOR!!!!!**

**Bem...eu acho que eu vou por um pouco mais de romance nessa Fic....o que vocês acham?!?"!Mandem sua opinião!!!!!Ultima coisa....apesar deles falarem grego e não saberem falar português.....vamos supor que eles aprenderam,ok?!?!Não posso causar um problema de comunicações entre os personagens!!!!!**

**Bem.....vamos ver como andam nossos heróis....**

* * *

**Hotel no Rio de Janeiro-Brasil-14:30 da tarde**

Bem....no último capítulo os guerreiros de Atena iam descansar um pouco por que ninguém é de ferro com exceção de Deba que ia visitar sua família e sua namorada....

Deba no táxi: "Estou doido para ver mamãe e papai novamente...sem contar da Maria Creusa......"

Deba chegou a um bairro na periferia do Rio de Janeiro......pagou ao taxista e foi até uma modesta casa verde.......

Deba:PAPAI!!!!!!MAMÃE!!!!!!!O NANICO CHEGOU!!!!!!!(nanico era o apelido de infância do Deba,quando ele era pequenino seus primos eram maiores que ele)

Mãe do Deba:AHHHHHHHHH....DEBITINHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deba:MAMÃE!!!!!!!(e saiu correndo e pegou a mãe no colo..uhahuhuahua.....que emocionante esse encontro)

Pai do Deba:Pequeno grande Deba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VEM AQUI FILHÃO!!!!!!!!!

Deba com lágrimas nos olhos:PAPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os 7 irmãos do Deba saem da casa e vão cumprimentá-lo......(detalhe:Deba é o irmão mais velho)

Irmãos:Deba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai....que coisa fofa o....a família toda junta.......buaaaaaaaaaaaa......

Mãe do Deba:Vem Debitinho.....mamãe fez uma feijoada batuta......vamos comer......

Deba:Mãe....não me chame assim!!!!!É o meu apelido de infância.....olha o meu tamanho....não pega bem.....

Mãe do Deba:Para mim você vai ser sempre o meu Debitinho...buaaaaaaaaaaaa.......

Bem....e Deba passou sua tarde comendo feijoada com couve,tomando cerveja e dançando pagode.......junto com sua família novamente!!!!!

No hotel os cavaleiros estavam assim.....

Miro,MM,Hyoga,Shyriu,Ikki,Shura e Aioros jogavam truco.....

MM:TRUCO!!!!!!

Aioros:Mentira!!!!!VOCE ROUBOU!!!!!

MM:Prove!!!!!!

Miro:Bem que eu vi você tentando pegar uma carta do Shyriu.....

Ikki:Shyriu!!!!Seu cego.....

Shyriu:Eu não sou cego.....

Hyoga:Ah...Calem a Boca....

Shura:Se liga PATO!!!!!

Hyoga:Pato é a #$#¨&(&.....

Shaka,Mu e Hilda foram passear na praia....

Shaka:Ai...Meu Buda.....olhe só essas podem.....elas precisam da palavra de Buda em suas vidas.....

Ele se aproximou de um bando de mulheres que estava tomando Sol na areia da praia....

Shaka:Com licença senhoritas!!!!!

Mulheres:Sim?!?!(todas admiradas com a beleza de Shaka,também, se me aparece um desses para falar comigo na praia eu não solto mais....hehhe....-)

Shaka:Vocês não precisam se preocupar...vocês se sentem oprimidas e por isso se vestem assim...eu estou aqui para ajudá-las....Eu estou aqui para levá-las até Buda!!!!!!

Mulher1:Olha....se eu consigo ir até Buda eu não sei mas,se você quiser ir até o meu apartamento...

Shaka:Não!!!!Você não entendeu.....eu estou aqui para livrá-la do mal,de tudo que é impuro........

Mulher2:Ai.....eu preciso de ajuda.....por favor...me ajude.......(e finge que desmaia,e desmaia em cima do Shaka)....

Shaka:Não tema...eu te salvo......(e pegou seu terço)....SAIA DESSE CORPO.....EU ORDENO......

Mulher2:ai....por favor me ajude....quero ir para casa você pode me levar?!?!

Shaka:Lamento mocinha.....não posso.......(Shaka vermelho)

Mulher2:Ai,por que não?!?!(falando mole)...você poderia me livrar de todo mal num lugar que estivéssemos mais a vontade...hehheh....por que não pode(acariciando os lindos cabelos loiros do indiano)

Hilda muito brava:POR QUE NÃO PODE!!!!!!!

Mulher2:Ai....quem você é?!?!Namorada dele????

Hilda:Não mas....

Mulher2:Então.....você não tem nada a ver com isso....e além do mais,você quer os dois,por que não divide eles com a gente?!?!(olhando para Mu)

Mu:Senhoras,por favor controlem-se.....

Mulher3:Ai...então me controla.....eu deixo.....

Hilda agora muito furiosa:SHAKA....MU!!!!!VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!!!!!(e pegou os 2 pelos braços e saiu arrastando).....

Mulher1:Ei!!!!LOIRINHO......SE MUDAR DE IDÉIA.....EU TO AQUI.....

Mulher3:LINDINHO DO CABELO DE LAVANDA.....PODE ME PROCURAR SE QUISER.......VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCE NOS MEUS SONHOS......

E eles deixaram as 3 rindo na areia da praia.....

Shun foi andar pelo pequeno Playground do hotel....e encontrou um grupinho de aproximadamente 5 crianças......Até que uma menininha se aproximou dele....

Menina:Menino alto.....

Shun:Sim menininha!!!!(sorriu para a pequena)

Menina:Quer namorar comigo?!?!

Shun:Hum....eu sou muito velho para você.....

Menina:BUAAAAAAAAAAAA....

Shun:Calma...tenho certeza que você vai encontrar um menino bem melhor pra você....

Nesse momento um pirralho se aproximou dos dois e ouviu a conversa.....

Menino:uhauhuhahuauhauhhua....levou um fora.....encalhada!!!!

A menina saiu correndo e se escondeu...(coitadinha)

Shun:SEU MAL!!!!!

Menino:SEU CHATO!!!!

Shun:FEIO!!!!

Menino:BOBOCA!!!!!(briguinha de criança é assim)......

Depois dos dois se cansarem de tentar se irritar....

Menino:Ei...quer brincar de esconde-esconde com a gente????

Shun:Eba!!!!!Eu bato cara.......

Bem…Shun passou a tarde no meio da criançada brincando...hehehe....

Saori se trancou em seu quarto para descansar e passar seus cremes de beleza:

Saori:Olha Seiya,eu tenho que descansar um pouco.....eu vou me trancar no meu quarto passar os meus cremes de beleza e não sairei daqui até ficar bem bonita.....

Seiya:Você quer que eu avise os outros que você nunca mais vai sair desse quarto?!?!

Saori:SEIYA!!!!!!!CHISPA DAQUI!!!!!!!(Seiya saiu correndo,viu Shun brincando com as crianças e resolveu ir brincar junto,coitadinhosdas crianças)

Saori:Tatsume!!!!!

Tatsume:Sim senhorita?????

Saori:Pode dar uma volta...mas,esteja aqui as 17 horas,ok?!?!

Tatsume:Sim senhorita!!!!

Bem,ele pegou uns baldinhos,pás de plástico e foi para praia fazer castelinhos de areia �.

Dite passou seu dia comendo chocolate diet e lendo revistas de fofocas em seu quarto.

Quanto a Camus...ele foi até a praia caminhar um pouco e tomar sorvete,estava muito quente!!!!

Lá,ele viu umas pranchas de surf para alugar e,como era o melhor nadador de todo Santuário....foi ver se conseguia surfar tão bem quanto nadava....

Bem....na primeira tentativa Camus caiu,na segunda também,na terceira quase foi levado por uma onda,na quarta(ai,num quero nem ver... . )Bom....mas depois de um tempo,um TEMPÃO....ele finalmente conseguiu pegar o jeito e começou a fazer umas manobras radicais....a turma na areia começou a gritar....

Os homens:AEEEEEEEEEEE...ELE SABE FAZER UMAS MANOBRAS LEGAIS!!!!RADICAL MANO!!!!!!!ARREPIA VELHO!!!!!!!

As mulheres:VAI LÁ GOSTOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!(muitos assobios)

As crianças:ELE É O MEU HERÓI!!!!!!

Os idosos:SEU BABACA!!!!!!!!!COMO PODE USAR UM CABELO DESSES...RÍDICULO!!!!!!!(que falta de senso crítico desses senhores �)

Camus: "HEHEHEH...EU SOU BOM"(e sorria para todos na areia)

Saga resolveu tomar um banho de piscina e Kanon resolveu ir tomar um Martine no bar do hotel .....

Saga na piscina:Ah!!!!!!!isso é que é vida!!!!!!!!Você não acha Pompom?!?

Pompom,é obvio,não respondeu.....

Saga:Pompom,você ta tão quieto desde que saímos da Grécia....Por que?!?

Bem....ele ficou lá,brincando com o Pompom....quando saiu da piscina se secou e depois enrolou Pompom na toalha e colocou em uma cadeira de praia ao seu lado.....e ficou lá tomando Sol....

Kanon estava no bar tomando um Martine,quando surgiu Aioria.....

Kanon:Aioria amigo velho,vamos brindar?!?!

Aioria:Eu não!!!!Não quero beber e acabar exagerando....agora,eu sou um homem sério e respeitável...vou me casar com a Marin e.....

Kanon:Ai..ME POUPA!!!!A Marin está do outro lado do oceano...e você esta aqui,no Brasil,no Rio de Janeiro,em um hotel,com um Martine do seu lado...relaxa cara!!!!

Aioria:Hum...bem,acho que um gole não me fará mal....

Kanon:Assim que se fala!!!!!Um brinde.....

Aioria bebeu o Martine em um gole só...

Aioria:Hum...é bom.....Moço!!!!Me vê mais um desses....

E os dois ficaram lá por um bom tempo,falando um monte de porcaria e bebendo.....Bem...Aioria ficou com uma saudade louca da Marin e foi até o telefone público da ele estava meio bêbado....ele acabou errando o número de telefone.....

Aioria:ALOU!!!!!!!!

Moça do outro lado da linha:Com quem deseja falar.....

Aioria:Marin....é você?

Moça:Não....aqui não é Marin....

Aioria:AHHHHHHH....SUA VACA...VOCE RAPTOU A MARIN,POR QUE VOCE NÃO QUER NENHUM ESTORVO EM SEU CAMINHO....POIS,FIQUE SABENDO....EU NUNCA VOU CEDER AOS SEUS ENCANTOS.....

Moça:QUE????VAI PARA ##$#$¨¨¨¨

Aioria:Quem é?!?!Por que esta me ligando????

Moça:QUE?????VOCE QUE ME LIGOU SEU RETARDADO.......

Aioria:Huhahuahuuhauhauhuhauh.....PARE COM PIADAS......VOCE VAI VER...EU VOU TE EXPLODIR!!!!!

Aioria:CAPSULA DO PODER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As pessoas na rua começaram a gritar desesperadamente e a correr.....alguns minutos depois chegou a polícia....

PM:O que você pensa que está fazendo....

Aioria:HUAUHAUHUHAHU...ai seu guarda uma moça doida me ligou e começou a me xingar,olha só...hehhehheheh.....dai,PUF o te-le....tele......fone explodiu...uhauhahuauhuah....

PM:VAMOS!!!!ENTRE NO CAMBURÃO.....

Aioria:NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO....EU NÃO QUERO.....BUAAAAAA...MARIN!!!!!!!!!!

Alguns PM pegaram Aioria a força e enfiaram dentro da viatura da polícia e como Aioria estava chorando desesperado por não conseguir falar com Marin.....ele não reagiu.....

Mu,Hilda e Shaka que estavam voltando para o Hotel viram Aioria sendo levado pela polícia....

Hilda:Ai....meu Zeus......

Mu:Ai....acho melhor avisarmos o irmão dele.....(e correram para o hotel)

Enquanto isso....na casa dos pais de Deba........

Deba:Papai...mamãe....já volto.....quero ver a Maria Creusa.....

Mãe do Deba:Vai filhinho....vai lá....desde que você partiu....ela não fale de outra coisa....

E lá foi Deba,foi a pé encontrar sua antiga namorada....(são tantas emoções -)Chegando perto da casa dela,Deba parou um pouco surpreso.....Sua querida Maria Creusa estava NOS BRAÇOS DE OUTRO HOMEM!!!!!!Ele era bem mais velho que ela.....Caramba!!!!ELA ESTAVA NO COLO DELE!!!!!

Deba:MARIA CREUSA!!!!!!!!(ela deu um pulo e saiu correndo gritando)

MC:DEBINHO!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHH....QUE SAUDADES(e pulou em cima dele dando um abraço)

Deba:DEBINHO UMA OVA!!!!!!!!!QUEM É ESSE VELHOTE????VOCE ME TROCOU POR ESSA COISA FEIA E MAL ACABADA?????ESSA COISA HORRÍVEL QUE PARECE MONSTRO DE FILME DE TERROR!!!!!!COMO VOCE PODE(ele tava mmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttooooooooo puto)

MC(quer dizer Maria Creusa):Debinho....snif,snif....não fale assim comigo...eu posso te explicar tudinho!!!!!

Deba:EXPLICAR OQUE?!?!QUE EU FUI COROADO COM UM CHIFRE DE VERDADE!!!!!!!!!

MC:Deba...(disse muito calma)......esse é o meu pai!!!!!!

Deba:Cuma???Õ.õ(muita vergonha)

Pai da MC:Olá!!!!Sou o velhote,feio,mal acabado,que parece monstro de filme de terror...minha filha fala bastante de você.....falava de como você era gentil,cortes,sensato,equilibrado,calmo..enfim......

Deba:É....bem....perdão....ouve um mal entendido....

Pai da MC:Ta....esquece rapaz....bem,vou deixar vocês sozinhos vocês tem muito o que conversar....

Deba:Você me perdoa????

MC:Claro que sim!!!!(e os dois se abraçaram e depois saíram conversando).

Voltando ao Hotel.....Os meninos continuavam a jogar truco...quer dizer,brigarem!!!!

Miro:TRAPACEIRO!!!!!!

MM:EU NÃO SOU TRAPACEIRO!!!!

Shyriu:É SIM!!!

Hilda,Shaka e Mu chegam no salão.....

Mu:AIOROS!!!!!!....arf,arf......O AIORIA...ELE.....

Aioros:O QUE TEM O AIORIA?????????

Shaka:ELE FOI PRESO.....

Aioros: O QUE?????

Ikki:EBA!!!!!!!AGORA QUANDO VOLTARMOS PARA O SANTÚARIO EU POSSO FICAR COM A CASA DE LEÃO...UHUHAHUHAUHU.....

Nesse momento Shun entra correndo no salão com Seiya correndo atrás dele....

Shun:IIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BATE NELE!!!!!!!!!

Ikki:EBA!!!!!!!!(e deu um soco na cabeça de Seiya que caiu desacordado no chão)

Shun:Ikki,você me salvou!!!Ele ia me pegar daí,quem ia ter que bater cara era eu!!!!!

As crianças que estavam brincando com Shun e Seiya chegaram.....e viram ikki levar Seiya a nocaute...

Menino1:Uau...Shun...ele é o seu irmão????

Shun cheio de orgulho:É.....

Menina que levou um fora do Shun:Nossa...ele é tão lindo!!!!!!!!Quer namorar comigo?!?!

Seiya agora se levantando:ahhhhhhhhh...sua,como pode me trocar.....você perguntou se eu queria namorar com você e eu aceitei.........

Menina:Desculpe Seiya,eu brinquei com os seus sentimentos.....você é só um idiota,acha mesmo que uma menina como eu teria alguma coisa com um desprovido de inteligência como você!!!!!Só uma louca ficaria com você!!!!!E outra,eu pedi de brincadeira...você levou muito a sério!!!!(ta explicado por que a Saori é vidrada nele)...

Todos:O.O

Menina:E então?namora comigo????

Ikki:hehhehe....sinto muito menininha mas,você não faz meu estilo é muito novinha.....quantos anos você tem????

Menina:Nove!!!!

Ikki:Viu???É muito nova!!!!

Menina:BUÁÁÁAAAAAAAAAAA.....MAL!!!!!!!!!(e deu um chute na canela de ikki)

Ikki:AHHHHHHHHHHHH...UI,AU....UI........

Shun muito bravo:Ninguém machuca o meu irmão!!!!( e puxou o cabelo da menina)

Menina saiu correndo chorando,muito triste e muito brava.....

Hilda:É....gente.....sem querer ser chata.......mas,E O AIORIA?!?!?!

Aioros:CARAMBA????MAS,POR QUE ELE FOI PRESO......AIORIA NUNCA FARIA NADA DE MAL....

Kanon:Nisso....eu posso ajudar.....

Seiya:Kanon!!!!

Hyoga:Kanon!!!

Shun:Kanon!!!!

Shyriu:Kanon!!!!

Ikki:Kanon!!!!!

Kanon:AHH CALEM A BOCA!!!!!VOCES FAZEM ISSO DIRETO NO DESENHO...JÁ ENCHEU!!!!!

Seiya:Fazemos??????

Hyoga:Fazemos???????

Shun:Fazemos?????

Shyriu:Fazemos??????

Ikki:Fazemos??????

Aioros:CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!!!NÃO QUERO NEM MAIS UM "PIO"!!!!!!

MM:Pio!!!!!

Todos:�

MM:uhahuauhahua....num resisti.....rsrsrrs......

Kanon:Como eu estava tentando disser....o Aioria saiu do hotel bêbado feito uma toupeira....deve ter arrumado confusão na rua e....foi levado......

Shura:E quem foi a anta que deu bebida para o Aioria sabendo que quando ele começa fica difícil parar?????

Kanon:heheh.... "o" (gota)

Seiya:NÃO!!!!!!!!!EU SOU A ANTA DESSA FIC E NÃO QUERO SABER!!!!!

Miro:Não Seiya!!!!Você não é a anta!!!!Você é a pequena anta alada!!!!!!Entendeu?!?!

Seiya:AH ta!!!!Você não explicou antes tio!!!!!

Miro pegando Seiya pela blusa e o levantando do chão.....

Miro:ESCUTA AQUI SEU INÚTIL CAVALEIRO DE BRONZE INFERIOR,SE VOCE ME CHAMAR DE TIO MAIS UMA VEZ VOCE VAI DORMIR COM OS PEIXES!!!

Seiya:Dã!!!!Eu não posso dormir com os peixes.....eu não posso respirar em baixo da água,eu morreria afogado....

Miro:Ta ficando esperto,hein?!?!Mas,não era esse tipo de peixe que eu me referia...(olhar ele é mau-)

Seiya:NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!ISSO NÃO!!!!!!!!!!

Miro:Bem,como sou misericordioso,eu te desculpo!!!!

Seiya:Miro....olha,eu nunca tinha reparado mas,você tem um fio de cabelo branco aqui...(e puxou o único fio de cabelo branco que Miro tinha)

Miro:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....SEU....DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!!!DITE!!!!!!!(e pegou Seiya e o levou arrastando pela gola do casaco.....)TENHO UM PRESENTINHO PARA VOCE.....

Seiya:AHHHHH SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!TURMA ME SALVEM!!!!!!!!

Hyoga:Boa noite Seiya!!!!(sorriso malicioso)

Shyriu:Vou rezar por você!!!!

Shun:Pobre Seiya,não quero nem ver!!!!(e fechou os olhos)

Ikki:HUAHUAHUUHAUHAHUUHA....BEM FEITO...MALDITO!!!!UHAHUHAUUHA....

Camus que acabara de chegar da praia,um pouco molhado e bronzeado:Que bagunça é essa aqui?!?!

Saga,que também acabara de chegar da piscina carregando Pompom como se fosse seu tesouro mais precioso:Isso ai?O que houve?

Shyriu:Aioria foi preso,e o Seiya irritou o Miro e,como conseqüência,Afrodite terá companhia hoje a noite!!!

Camus:Nossa!!!!

Aioros:AHHHHHHH...TEMOS QUE ACHAR O AIORIA.....

Hilda:Por que vocês não falam com a Saori?!?!

Aioros:Vou lá falar com ela....

Saga:Boa Sorte.....

Kanon:Cuidado....

Aioros:Ei...VOCE VAI COMIGO!!!!!!!!!

Kanon:QUE???????

Aioros:Isso que você ouviu!!!!Se não tivesse embebedado o meu irmão,nada disso teria acontecido!!!!

Kanon:Glup....esquece......o Seiya me contou que a Saori não quer ser incomodada e que não quer sair do quarto até ficar bonita!!!!

Aioros:SÓ QUE O AIORIA NÃO PODE FICAR O RESTO NA VIDA NA PRISÃO....ATÉ ELA FICAR BONITA VAI DEMORAR MILENIOS.....

Saori:Não Aioros.....DEMOROU APENAS ALGUMAS HORAS!!!!!(que mentira)

Aioros:ATENA!!!!!MINHA QUERIDA E AMADA DEUSA!!!!!!MEU IRMÃO FOI PRESO!!!!!!

Saori:E??????

Aioros:Como assim?E?Temos que tirá-lo de lá!!!!!

Saori:Por que?!?!

Aioros:POR FAVOR!!!!

Saori:Com uma condição....você tem que gritar para todo hotel que eu sou a mais linda mulher do mundo,a mais leal e a mais perfeita!!!!

Aioros:�Pois o Aioria vai ter que se acostumar com a comida da prisão....eu não faço isso....

Saori:Ta bom...(disse calmamente)Nesse momento o celular dela tocou......

Saori:Alo....Aioria....oi quanto tempo......onde você esta?!?!Hum....não precisa gritar...quer falar com seu irmão?!?!hum...tá bom!!!!Toma....(e entregou o celular para Aioros)

Aioros:Alo?!?!

Aioria:Irmão...ME TIRA DAQUI!!!!!!!!!!Aqui só tem homem,não vou gostar daqui...

Aioria:Não posso...a Saori disse que só vai te buscar se eu gritar que ela é bonita e um monte de coisa....e esquece!!!!

Aioria:O QUE????SO ISSO????ESCUTA AQUI!!!!ELA NÃO PEDIU PARA DORMIR COM VOCE SO PEDIU PARA SER HIPOCRITA.....FASSA ALGO.....AI......PASSA PARA SAORI....

Aioros:Toma....

Saori:Alo?Hum....me fala o nome do lugar....certo.....dependendo do que o seu irmão falar eu,to indo ai!!!!Tchauzinho!!!!

Saori:E ai?!?!

Aioros gritou:tá bom....você é a mulher mais linda,a mais leal,a mais perfeita....

Saori:Agora sim....vamos!!!!!!

Enquanto isso,no corredor do andar de cima.....

Miro:hum...onde será que o Dite esta?!?!

Seiya:Por favor,clemência!!!!

Miro:Esquece!!!!DITE!!!!!!

Dite:O que você quer escorpião?!?!Uau!!!!O que temos aqui????

Miro:Olha só o que eu trouxe para você brincar.....(apontando para Seiya)

Dite:ai....mas,não é meu aniversário nem nada......

Miro:Só vim fazer uma gentileza!!!!

Dite:hum...e você vai ficar conosco também?!?!

Miro:NÃO!!!!

Dite:ai...perguntar não ofende.....

Seiya se agarrando as pernas de Miro:NÃO!!!POR FAVOR NÃO!!!O TARADO DAS ROSAS NÃO!!!!!!

Miro com um sorriso doentio:BOA NOITE PEQUENA ANTA!!!!UHAUHAHUUHAH.....

Miro saiu e fechou a porta do quarto,desceu as escadas para achar os outros.....

Shaka:Hilda,quero que fique aqui!!!!

Mu:Isso mesmo,não seria legal freqüentar um lugar como esse....

Hilda:Mas,meninos.....

Shaka:Por favor...não vá!!!!

Hilda:Tudo bem mas,voltem logo.....

MM:Eu quero ir junto não quero perder a chance de tirar uma da cara do Leão.....uhauhuahhuauhha.....

Shura:Eu também vou....

Hyoga:Vou junto também....fiquei o dia inteiro nesse hotel.....

Resumindo,todo mundo foi.....quer dizer,nem todo mundo......Hilda e Miro não foram.....Hilda não foi por que Shaka e Mu pediram e Miro,vendo que Hilda não ia resolveu ficar para fazer companhia a pobre moça......

Miro:Nossa,o Rio de Janeiro é lindo né?!?!

Hilda:É.....

Miro:Por que não vamos até o bar e bebemos alguma coisa....

Hilda:hum...eu ia dormir....

Miro:Relaxa eu não mordo(sorriso provocador mas,muito sedutor)

Hilda:Hum...está bem!!!!

Enquanto isso,no quarto de Dite.....

Dite:hum....oi Seiya.....

Seiya:Não chega perto de mim!!!!

Dite:Vem cá...(e tentou pular em cima dele mas,se desviou)

Dite:hum...pega-pega é?!?!

Seiya:Se der mais um passo eu pulo.....(e ameaçou saltar pela janela)....

Dite:Estamos no 12° andar Seiya.....não tem como escapar......

Seiya:Nãão!!!!!

No andar de baixo...mais,precisamente no bar do hotel......

Miro:uhahuhuahuahu...que engraçado.....

Hilda:é ne....huuhauuah.....

Miro:Vamos...bebe mais um pouco....

Hilda:Não...estou exagerando.....

Miro:Ah vamos....vamos brindar nossa amizade.....

Hilda:Ta bom.....a amizade....

Miro:A amizade.....

Chegando na prisão...

Aioria:Eu não vou comer isso.....

PM:Vai sim...

Aioria:Parola!!!!!O código de parola me permite....

PM:Ai...o que você tem de burro,você tem de Seiya!!!!Esse código só é válido no filme piratas do Caribe!!!!�

Aioria:É mesmo....O.O

PM2:Tem um pessoal ai que veio levar ele pra casa....

PM:Ok.....

O Policial abriu a cela e levou Aioria para a sala de espera....

Aioros:AIORIA!!!!

Aioria:Mano!?!?!

Aioros:SEU BABACA!!!!NUNCA MAIS FASSA ISSO!!!!!(e deu um croqui em Aioria)

Aioria:ai...tá....

MM com uma câmera fotográfica:Diga cosmo!!!!!(puf,e tirou uma foto dele)...huauhhahahhu...essa eu vou pendurar na entrada do Santuário....

Saori:ai...acho que podemos ir....

PM:Ei,espere...tem que pagar a fiança....

Saori:Fiança????

PM:É!!!!Ta aqui o preço(e entregou um papel a Saori)

Saori: Õ.õ$$$$

Saori:Pois,pode enviar esseanimal de volta na cela pois,eu não pago esse absurdo....

Aioria:QUE??????

PM:Como queira!!!Leva ele de volta!!!!

Aioria:Ai não!!!!!PARÓLA!!!!PARÓLA!!!!PARÓLA!!!!

Todos:�

Aioros:Depois dessa,será que realmente vale a pena soltá-lo..hum(cara de pensador).

Kanon:Olha....Aioria...eu só tenho uma coisa para dizer...é um antigo provérbio....

Aioria:Qual?!?!

Saga:Hatuna Matata!!!!

Aioria:Hatuna Matata????

Kanon:É o nosso lema.....cada vez que o mundo der as costas para você....você da as costas para o mundo!!!!!

Saga,Kanon e Aioria começam a dançar e a cantar:OS SEUS PROBLEMAS....VOCE DEVE ESQUECER.....ISSO É VIVER...É APRENDER....HATUNA MATATA!!!!!(rsrsrrsrs....quem já viu o rei leão,deve lembrar dessa cena)

Todos: O-O

PM:hum...que bonitinho....agora...PARA A CELA!!!!

Aioria:AHHHHHHHH....SOCORRO!!!!!SAORI!!!!

Mu:Saori....por favor!!!!Pague a fiança para que possamos sair daqui....

Shura:Vai....

Shaka:Vamos logo....nós deixamos a Hilda com o Miro e eu não confio nele!!!!

Mu:Sabe que eu tenho uma sensação estranha,desde que saímos do hotel...será que a Hilda esta bem?!?!

Camus:VOCES DEIXARAM A HILDA SOZINHA COM O MIRO?!?!PUF...ENTÃO JÁ ERA!!!!

Shaka e Mu:O que você quer dizer com,já era?!?!(os dois estavam preocupados)....

Camus:Nem queira saber....

MM:Huhauhahuu...mas,ele é muito esperto.....rsrsrsrsr....

Mu:Olha aqui Saori...PAGA ESSA COISA AGORA!!!!!!

Shaka:É...JÁ!!!!!!

Saori:Ok meninos mas,não fiquem bravos(visivelmente com um pouquinho de medo da reação dos dois)....

Bem,depois de todos salvos....Shaka e Mu fizeram todo mundo ir mais rápido....chegaram no hotel que nem uma bala.....

Shaka perguntando para recepcionista:VOCE VIU UMA SENHORITA DE CABELO AZUL,MUITO LINDA E UM MANIACO,TARADO,DEPRAVADO DE CABELOS E OLHOS AZUIS?????

Recepcionista:hum....você ta falando do gostosão de cabelo azul que estava ajudando uma mulherzinha(visivelmente com inveja de Hilda) a subir as escadas pois,bebeu feito uma vaca.....bem,ele ia colocar ela para dormir e pediu para avisar que não quer ser incomodado.....

Mu e Shaka saíram correndo para o quarto de Miro....Chegando lá......

Mu:MIRO ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(100000000x mais bravo do que a Saori em dias normais)

Mu:ENTÃO TÁ........(e deu um chute na porta fazendo ela ir abaixo)

Quando entraram no quarto não acreditaram no que viram...Miro estava sem camisa,olhando para a janela....e Hilda estava deitada na cama,estava vestida mas,dormia profundamente....

Shaka:HILDA!!!!!!!!(e correu para perto dela)

Mu:O QUE VOCE FEZ COM ELA ESCORPIÃO?!?!?!( >. ai,o Miro ta ferrado)Mu encostou Miro na parede com um olhar ameaçador......

Miro disse calmamente:Em primeiro lugar....me solte.....(e se desviou de Mu)..em segundo lugar.....não aconteceu nada.......

Shaka:Hilda....(sacudiu um pouco a amiga)....Hilda.......(mas,ela dormia profundamente).....

Mu:COMO NADA?!?!EU JÁ ENTENDI...VOCE A EMBEBEDOU PARA SE APROVEITAR DELA!!!!!!!!SEU,COMO OUSAS?!?!

Miro:É...tentei embebedá-la,e foi o que fiz.....mas,não deu muito certo......

Shaka se afastando de Hilda e indo na direção dos dois:COMO NÃO DEU?!?!AINDA BEM QUE NÃO DEU....FOMOS MUITO INGENUOS DE DEIXAR ELA SOZINHA COM VOCE.......UM DE NÓS DOIS DEVERIA TER FICADO NO HOTEL.....

Miro:Bem....aconteceu o seguinte,eu dei muita bebida para ela e a ajudei a subir as escadas mas,como ela estava muito bêbada a levei para o meu quarto porém......não deu certo....pois,quando a coloquei em cima da cama ela olhou para mim e disse:Mu....e tentou me agarrar mas,não queria ficar com ela se ela achava que estava dormindo com o Mu....Depois,dei um tempo.....e voltei a ficar perto dela e ela falou Shaka.....e mais uma vez tentou me agarrar mas,não deixei...dei mais um tempinho.....e depois ela disse Siegrifield......foi a gota.....então eu disse:Não....é Miro.....e ela....Miro???.......E dormiu!!!!!!!!(ele não podia deixar de esconder uma voz de amargura...ele,Miro de Escorpião,não foi aceito por que havia 3 homens na vida de Hilda ao mesmo tempo,isso o irritava profundamente)

Shaka e Mu continuavam a olhar com um ódio mortal para Miro porém,um pouco mais felizes pois Hilda falara os nomes deles.....

Os outros cavaleiros e Saori chegaram logo depois do relato de Miro.....

Saori:MIRO!!!!!!COMO VOCE PODE????????

Miro:Desculpe-me Saori,não me controlei.....

Saori:Não é por isso....você poderia ter feito isso comigo....por que com ela?!?buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......

Todos:�

Bem mas,logo pode se ouvir vozes muito altas que vinham do quarto de Dite....

Mas,logo pode se ouvir vozes muito altas que vinham do quarto de 

Saori:Seiya?Por um acaso Seiya esta lá dentro com o Dite???

Kanon:Sim...

Saori:E o que ele está fazendo lá????

Ikki:Ah....acho melhor você perguntar para eles amanhã de manhã...huhuahuauhhuah....

Saori:POR QUE O SEIYA ESTA LA DENTRO??????????

Camus:O Miro jogou ele lá.....

Saori:MIRO!!!!!!!!O QUE ELE FEZ PARA VOCE??????????

Miro com muita raiva:QUER MESMO SABER????NASCEU!!!!!(e saiu andando,desceu as escadas e foi para a rua)

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHHH...MEU ZEUS........SEIYA........

Seiya:AH......AGORA É A SUA VEZ,TERMINA DE ONDE EU PAREI......

Dite:Ai.........SEIYA.............

Saori:AHHHHHHHH...SEIYA......EU TO INDO TE SALVAR.........Shura....por favor da um Excalibur na porta!!!

Shura:Ah Saori...mas,eles tão se divertindo tanto..hehhe(sorriso de deboche)

Saori:QUEM VAI SE DIVERTIR É VOCE.....NO CABO SÚNION.......AGORA ABRE!!!!

Shura:Mas,Saori....depois você vai ter que pagar a porta.....

Saori:xiiiiii.....é mesmo,será que realmente vale a pena(pensando-)

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHH...ABRE LOGO........

Shura:Ta bom......EXCALIBUR!!!!!!!!!

POF......A porta foi cortada ao meio e Saori entrou correndo no quarto.......

Saori:SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya:Oi Saori,tudo beleza????quer participar da nossa brincadeira????

Dite:Ah não,não quero dividir você com ela......apesar de você ser meio bobão....

Os cavaleiros que estavam do lado de fora não acreditavam no que viam...não!!!Era loucura demais......Dite e Seiya estavam......

MM:Eu não....

Saga:Acredito....

Shun:Nossa ele conseguiu fazer isso......

Aioria:Sempre soube que ele era esquisito...

Aioros:E ele usou a armadura de Sagitário....que horror....

Hyoga:Huhauhhuahuahu.....

Camus:Que coisa boba!!!!!

Saori:Seiya....você passou a noite com ele fazendo ISSO?!?!

Seiya:É.....e é muito legal.......quer tentar estou no nível 4.....(e Seiya ofereceu a Saori seu Game Boy)

MM:Dite...quando o Miro jogou o Seiya aqui era para você torturá-lo....

Dite:hunf....mas,assim.....eu tentei só que.......sabe,o Seiya começou a conversar comigo e eu cansei de brincar de pega-pega com ele....então,ficamos jogando Game boy a noite inteira e conversando....e até que ele é legal.....

Todos:�

Saori:Ai...que bom!!!

Tatsume:Senhorita...acho melhor ir dormir,já passa da meia-noite....

Saori:Ok Tatsume.....bem cambada,o show acabou,acho melhor todos irmos dormir.....

Dite:hum....Camus,você está meio bronzeadinho,tá lindo bofe...quer dormir aqui?!?!

Camus:!#$¨&()))&¨$$¨&&¨$#$$...!!##$$¨¨¨$####

Dite:Grosso.....

MM:Ei...mas,nós íamos sair para a balada...estávamos combinando tudo com o Miro....

Shaka:Só que o Miro,já aprontou muito por uma noite e saiu andando lembra?!?!(ele ainda tava muito bravo com Miro)

Saori:Pois,eu quero que todos vocês vão dormir.....amanhã vocês fazem o que quiser....

Shura:Mas.....

Saga:Eu to sem sono....

Kanon:Eu também não vou dormir......

Saori:TODO MUNDO INDO PARA OS QUARTOS AGORA!!!!!!

Todos foram para seus quartos,antes Mu levou Hilda nos braços para seu quarto(o quarto de Hilda,não pensem besteiras Õ.õ)...e Shaka foi junto....

Mu:Você não precisava vir comigo,eu não sou que nem o Miro....

Shaka:Os piores são os certinhos.....

Mu:O que quer dizer?!?!

Shaka:Eu?Nada!!!!!

Mu depositou Hilda em sua cama,Shaka a cobriu com um fino lençol,encostaram a porta do quarto e depois cada um foi para seu aposento......

Miro saiu andando pela praia,não sabia para onde estava indo....só sabia que Hilda tê-lo confundido com Shaka,Mu e Siegrifield o irritou profundamente.....

Miro: "o que eu queria,ela estava bêbada,foi isso...."

E o cavaleiro de escorpião passou sua noite vagando pelas praias do Rio de Janeiro....

* * *

**N/A**:Oi turma,tudo bom?!?

Tá ai!!!Como a Tella me pediu...A Hilda bêbada por causa do Miro...rsrsrrsr.....olha,eu achei melhor fazer não dar certo por 4 motivos:

1°-Mu o

2°-Shaka o

3°-O Miro ia ser muito odiado pelos 3...e eu não quero ver ele com inimigos-

4°-eu não queria escrever um "Hentai"�

**Tella:**Menina...você tava sumida.....espero que a sua viagem tenha sido ótimao!!!!Você é do Rio?Mew....me ajuda,por favor....não sei NADA de Rio de Janeiro!!!To muito perdida...só conheço algumas coisinhas....eu só sei mandar eles irem para a praia e voltarem para o hotel..rsrsrsrsr.....O meu MSN tá todo ferrado,tá me dando uma dor de cabeça que você nem imagina!!!!!:(...Quero agradecer ao apoio...você é muito loka,e muito legal....a sua idéia de enfiar a Hilda na Fic tá me rendendo muitas idéias malucas..hehehheheh... Mas,e agora?!?!Siegrifield...o que eu faço com ele????Faço a Hildinha bater a cabeça e esquecer dele,de sua irmã Freiya e de Asgard????O que eu faço????Bjus!!!!!!

**Mikage-Sama:**Você quer o Shaka?!?!Eu também!!!huauhahuhua....zueira.....pode ficar....prefiro o Miro..hehehhe...Bom,eu não sei o que vou fazer...to decidindo.....mas,a cada capítulo da minha Fic....o triangulo amoroso dos 3 vai ficando mais forte...eu não sei MESMO o que vou fazer....Obrigada pelas rewiens e pelo apoio....mas,se o Shaka for ficar sozinho...eu faço você ficar com ele no final,ok?!?!veja bem....SE o Shaka for ficar sozinho...não prometo nada,ok?!?!Bjus!!!!

**Eletric Libra's:**Oi,tudo bom?!?!Mu?Por que o Mu?Não podia ser outro de mais fácil acesso????Sei lá....Shura,MM,Aioros...tem tantos.....uhauhuhauhahu....mas,eu te entendo...o Muzinho é muito fofo o.....hhehehe...Obrigada pelo apoio....Bjus!!!!

**Turma...eu estou encrencada!!!!**

**Mikage-Sama e Eletric Libra's querem Mu e Shaka para elas...hehhe...Tella está achando ótimo o triangulo amoroso dos 3,Dark Lien quer a Hilda de volta com o Siegrifield.....O QUE EU FAÇO?!?!Bem...então...eu estou tendo uma idéia doentia....já que eu escrevo mais ou menos tudo que pedem para mim escrever eu resolvi que.....EU VOU ABRIR UM ESPAÇO PARA VOCES DECIDIREM.....**

**COM QUEM HILDA DEVE FICAR?!?!**

**1)SHAKA?**

**2)MU?**

**3)SIEGRIFIELD?**

**POIS,A PARTIR DE AGORA...O TEMPO ESTÁ CORRENDO...EU DEIXO NAS MÃOS DA MINHA MEIA DÚZIA DE LEITORES O DESTINO DESSES 3!!!!**

**PODEM DAR QUANTOS VOTOS QUISEREM!!!!!**

**BJUS PARA TODOS**

**TCHAUZINHO(.) **


	8. Mais confusões!

Oi amiguinhos...Ai,eu to tão feliz pelas rewiens de vocês

Eu me sinto...tão...útil!Que felicidade...rsrsrrsrs...

Bem..eu tenho certeza que ninguém visita essa página para ler sobre mim mas,sim sobre as beldades...LÁ VAI!

**Hotel no Rio de Janeiro-Brasil-10:00 da manhã**

Bem...Saori esta abrindo seus olhinhos,vira-se para o lado e vê...ELE!

Seiya está lá...do seu ladinho...esta sem camisa...de costa...as cortinas estavam fechadas,deixando o quarto um tanto quanto escuro...

Saori: "Ai como ele é lindo"

Ela chega mais pero dele e acaricia os cabelos do amante,incrível...ela não se lembrava de nada...como será que tinha sido noite passada!

Saori:Seiya!

Homem:Não sou o Seiya!

Saori:Não...então quem é você!

O homem se vira para ela...mostrando sua cara...

Saori:NÃO!JABU!

Tatsume:Senhorita Saori!

Saori:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tatsume:Senhorita...foi só um sonho...

Saori:NÃO!NÃO FOI UM SONHO...FOI UM PESADELO...HORRÍVEL!

Tatsume:Senhorita,eu aconselho é que tome um banho e depois vamos tomar café...

Saori:S-sim...ok!

Bem...depois do susto do pesadelo Saori foi tomar um banho e depois desceu para tomar seu café da manhã com os outros cavaleiros...

Saori:Bom Dia insubordinados...como vão!

Deba:Olá...mas,Saori você não poderia de fazer o favor de tentar ser um pouquinho mais...como direi!(cara de pensador-)...amável!

Saori:Você é o único que não pode me cobrar isso!Onde o Senhor Aldebaran passou a noite!

MM: tsc,tsc,tsc...será que ela não poderia ser um pouco mais discreta!

Saori:O QUE VOCE DISSE MÁSCARA!

MM:Eu?Nada...nadinha...

Shaka:Saori..na minha opinião você precisa de TPM...

Shura:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...TÁ MALUCO?

Saga:Você por um acaso quer ver todo mundo numa cova?

Kanon:MASOQUISTA!SE VOCE GOSTA DE SOFRER O PROBLEMA É SEU!

Shaka:Não é essa TPM...TPM,no meu modo de ver quer dizer Tempo Para Meditação...

Todos:��

Camus:EU QUERO!(fazendo birra de criança)

Hyoga:Mestre Camus...agora não dá...estamos tomando café...

Camus:Não quero saber...EU QUERO AGORA!

Hyoga:Mestre...mais tarde eu compro para você...

Camus:Quando você ia para a Sibéria,eu sempre te levava ver os ursinhos da Coca-Cola...

Hyoga:Mestre...o senhor nunca me levou ver os ursinhos da Coca-Cola-

Camus:É...mas,eu levei o Cristal...e se não tivesse feito isso,o seu Mestre não teria tido uma infância feliz e ia se perder na vadiagem...e você não teria tido um mestre que lhe ensinou tudo que sabe!

Hyoga:OK...daqui a pouco nós vamos...

Camus:EU QUERO AGORA!(batendo o pé)

Hyoga:AI!TA BOM!VAMOS...

Shura:Afinal de contas,o que esse mane quer!

Hyoga:Os sorvetes com cobertura de morando e cereja que eu prometi para ele...(ver capítulo 5)

Todos:Õ.õ...

Nesse momento uma pessoa apareceu para se juntar a eles na mesa do café...

Hilda:ai...Bom Dia...

Todos:Bom Dia...

Saori:Tudo bem Hilda?...

Hilda:A sim,tudo bem...só tem um problema,estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível,e não me lembro de nada de noite passada...só me lembro de estar conversando com o Miro no bar ontem...mais nada...ai!

Shaka:Hilda sente-se aqui...

Mu:Não!Ai esta muito claro senta aqui...

Shaka:hum...mas,ai é muito longe da comida,aqui é mais perto...

Mu:Não tem problema...eu ajudo ela a se servir!

Shaka:Imagina...deixe que eu a ajudo...

Mu:Não Shaka!Eu vou ajudar!

Shaka:Esquece ovelha negra...ELA SENTA AQUI!

Mu:eu sou a ovelha negra?huauhahu...não me faça rir...CEGUINHO!

Shaka:VOU TE MOSTRAR O CEGUINHO!

Mu:VEM!

E os dois ficaram de pé...prontos para se baterem...porém...

Hilda:PAREM VOCES DOIS!QUE COISA BOBA...OLHA SÓ JÁ TA TODO MUNDO OLHANDO PARA A GENTE!

Hilda:Shyriu...tem alguém do seu lado...

Shyriu:Não...pode se sentar aqui!

Hilda:Obrigada Shyriu...(e se sentou do lado do dragão e ficaram conversando,quanto a Mu e Shaka,eles voltaram para os seus lugares e ficaram quietos o resto do café)...

Shun:bem...eu quero ir para a praia...eu estou indo!

Ikki:Não!Espere Shun...eu vou com você...

Shun:Mas,Ikki...você disse que não gostava de praia...e que não ia tirar os pés do hotel...

Ikki:Mas,eu não ia...eu vou com você por várias razoes...

Shun:Por exemplo!

Ikki:Tenho que te ajudar a atravessar a rua,fazer você usar o protetor solar,usar boné quando o sol esta mais quente,vigiar para você não ser levado por uma onda,te proteger de estranhos,te salvar do maníaco das rosas(Dite),te salvar de algum caranguejo bobão que tentar de comer inteiro,não permitir que as outras crianças de façam de bobo nas brincadeiras,te ajudar dos assédios sexuais que você pode sofrer na praia por um bando de malucas insaciáveis,limpar seu babador quando você deixar sorvete cair na roupa e...

Todos:��

Shun:IKKI!CONTROLE-SE!EU NÃO SOU TÃO PEQUENO ASSIM...VOCE EXAGERA...RELAXA CARA...SE LIGA NO ESTILO(e fez posse de bad boy)...O PAPAI AQUI SABE SE CUIDAR,EU SOU BOM...EU SOU O CARA DAS CORRENTES...EU SOU DA PESSADA,EU SOU DO MAL!AGORA SE CONTROLA QUE SE VOCE SE COMPORTAR,DE NOITE A GENTE SAI DAR UMA ANDADA E BEBE UMAS CERVEJAS E PARICIPA DE ALGUM "RACHA",OK!

Ikki:ai...(pondo a mão na testa de Shun)...será que foi o Sol!...Vamos Shun,vamos tomar um remédio infantil...

Shun:Não Ikki...aquele remédio é ruim...(carinha de menininho manhoso)

Ikki:Não é não!Tem gosto de tudo que você gosta...morango,com mel,com brócolis,ervilha e ovo batido com alguns ingredientes industrializados...(eca!Que nojo-)

Shun:Eu gosto de tudo isso que você falou mas,não junto...bleh...(e saiu correndo na direção da piscina)...

Ikki:Shun...volta aqui...você tem que tomar o seu remédio...

Todos:��

MM:Quer saber de uma coisa,eu vou para a praia...

Shura:Vou com você...quero ver se essas praias são tão lindas quanto falam que são(lembrando que Shura não foi até a praia)

Shyriu:Eu fiquei sabendo que tem um lugar que dá para pular de assa delta...

Saga:Pois eu vou naquele tal de...(vendo um guia)...de Bondinho do Pão de Açúcar...

Kanon:Vou com você...quero a minha camiseta...EU AMO RJ!

Seiya:hum...eu vou no...Hot Zone...no Barra Shopping...QUEM VAI COMIGO!

Saori:O Aioros e o Aioria!

Aioria:QUE?

Aioros:Você quer ver a gente ser motivo de chacota!Vão rir da gente!

Saori:hum...eu não me lembro de ter perguntado se vocês queriam ir com o Seiya...eu disse que VOCES VÃO COM O SEIYA!Fui clara...

Aioria:E se por acaso...NÓS NÃO FOMOS!(ui... >. )

Saori:bem...dai,se vocês não forem...(se levantando da mesa e fazendo um movimento com o dedo indicador,passando pela garganta e fazendo um barulho)

Saori:CRIIIIIIIIII...

Aioria e Aioros:glup...

Aioria:Então?Vamos amigo Seiya!

Seiya:AMIGO SEIYA!(olhinhos brilhando)...AHHHHHHH...NINGUÉM NUNCA ME CHAMOU ASSIM!

Aioria:heheheh...VAMOS LOGO!

Seiya:IUPI!

Aioros:Pense pelo lado bom...vamos deixar uma criança feliz hoje!

Aioria:��Me poupe!

Hilda:Eu acho que vou ficar repousando no meu quarto...não estou muito bem...

Mu e Shaka:Eu fico com você!

Depois do ocorrido,eles se encaram ameaçadoramente nos olhos...eles não gostaram nem um pouco disso...

Hilda:Não é necessário...vocês dois estão muito esquisitos...

Shaka:Não estamos...é que...

Mu:Estamos preocupados!

Hilda:Com o que!

Shaka:É que...

Hilda:Bem...seja lá qual for o motivo...não precisam se preocupar...

Mu:Eu insisto!

Hilda:Bem...então se vocês fazem questão...podem me acompanhar...

Shaka e Mu:OS 2?

Hilda:Sim!Qual o problema!

Shaka:Um é pouco,Dois é muito,Três já é demais!

Hilda:Discordo...gosto dos dois igualmente...Vamos!

E Shaka e Mu a seguiram Hilda para o aposento superior para conversarem...

Dite:hum...pois eu vou correr na praia...(ele tinha ido para o seu quarto trocar de roupa-)

Dite estava com um short grudado,os cabelos presos,um walkman no ouvido,e com uma garrafinha de água na mão...

Dite:HOMENS DE SUNGA...LÁ VOU EU...IUPI!(e saiu correndo para a rua)...

Saori:hum...bem,eu vou para a praia...me ajude com as coisas Tatsume!

Tatsume:Sim,senhorita!(e foi arrumar as coisas dela)

Bem,quanto a Miro...ele passara a noite inteira na praia,sentara na areia e ficou lá olhando as estrelas,depois foi tomar um banho de mar...alguns travecos mexeram com ele mas,ele nem ligou...continuou andando...depois encostou em um quiosque na praia e ficou lá...não dormira...só ficou ali,paradinho,quieto...parecia até um anjo que desceu a terra para admirar a beleza do Rio de Janeiro (nossa como eu estou inspirada...rsrsrrs..-).O problema não era pela Hilda em si...não gostava dela,a questão é que seu orgulho masculino estava ferido...não lhe agradou ser afastado,logo ele,o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião...ele não entendia...para ele,a única coisa que unia um homem a uma mulher era desejo,só?Por isso estava tão chateado...Quando já passara das 11 horas ele se levantou,tirou a areia do corpo e voltou para o hotel para repousar...sozinho!

Bem,voltando aos outros...

Dite no calçadão com o walkman cantando:POEIRA!POEIRA!LEVANTOU POEIRA!AHHHHHHHHH...PORCARIA DE AREIA...MEU CABELO...MINHA PELE COR DE LEITE...DROGA!POEIRA!...(nesse momento um cara que estava com um bando de amigos bebendo água de coco).

Homem:OI MULHER LINDA...QUE SAÚDE HEIN!

Dite indo na direção dele:AI...como você é atirado bofe!

Homem:AHHHHHHHHHH...É HOMEM!

Dite:Não necessariamente...mas,por que parou de fazer elogios...eu tava gostando e...

Homem:EI...EU SOU HOMEM DE VERDADE...COM "H" MAIÚSCULO...

Dite:Mas...eu também sou homem com H maiúsculo...H de homossexual mas,o que vale é a intenção! Bem...e você é tão homem quanto eu...se não queria nada por que me cantou!

Homem:Te confundi com uma mulher...

Dite:O QUE?VOCE ME CONFUNDIU COM ESSAS BARANGAS DESAVERGONHADAS...ORA,COM LIÇENSA!(e lá foi um Afrodite muito zangado embora...e continuou zangado por um bom tempo...)

Na sorveteria Hyoga e Camus tomavam seus sorvetes...Hyoga um de chocolate baunilha e Camus seu 2° sorvete de morango com cereja...

Camus:hum...não é TÃO bom mas,da para matar a fome! "que mentira,é o melhor sorvete que eu já comi mas,eu tenho que manter a posse"

Hyoga:Pois eu to gostando do meu...tá uma delícia...

Hyoga lembrou de um dia que sua mãe o levou tomar sorvete...e...

Hyoga:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...MAMÃE!EU ME LEMBRO DAS TARDES QUE VOCE ME LEVAVA TOMAR SORVETE!BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Camus:Hyoga...as vezes você é tão imaturo!��

Hyoga:QUE!EU SOU IMATURO!EU NÃO FIQUEI FAZENDO ESCANDALO POR CAUSA DE UMA PORCARIA DE SORVETE!

Camus:Acontece que não era por um sorvete!

Hyoga:Ah não!

Camus:Não!Era por 2 sorvetes!

Hyoga:��

Camus:E outra coisa...você faz muito drama pr causa da sua mãe...

Hyoga:Pois fique o senhor sabendo,Mestre Camus,que tem gente que sofreu e sofre MUITO pela mãe...assim como eu!

Camus:Duvido!Acha dois exemplos!

Hyoga:Bambi e Dumbo...esses sofrerão como eu...eles sabem por quanta dor e sofrimento um filho passa por sua mãe!(ui...que comovente...eu vou chorar >. )

Camus:��(gota)

Bem...na praia...Saori e Tatsume passeavam pela praia...ops desculpe,eu disse passeavam!Eu quis dizer Saori dava ordens e Tatsume camelava com um bando de bugiganga nas costas...

Saori:ai...aqui está bom Tatsume...pode por as coisas ai...

Tatsume com terno e gravata derretendo embaixo do Sol de 40° do Rio de Janeiro,carregava uma cesta de piquenique,abanador,baldinhos para fazer castelinhos de areia,uma prancha de surf,guarda-sol,uma cadeira de praia,uma bóia de patinho,uma cesta cheio de hidratantes,um rádio a pilha,uma bola de vôlei,uma toalha,garrafas de água...e Saori estava se abanando feito uma louca com um leque,um biquíni cheio de lacinho,muito "frufru",com um Chapéu na cabeça,óculos de Sol,chinelos e(será que eu me esqueci de algo!hum...a é mesmo...tomava uma água de coco-)...

Tatsume colocou tudo,ajeitou a cadeira,os tapetes,ligou o rádio...deixou tudo nos trinques...(detalhe,cada vez que eles andavam as pessoas davam altas gargalhadas)

Saori:Bando de bobocas,subalternos...EU SOU A DEUSA ATENA,ok!

Homem:HAHAHAHHA...SE ELA É A "DEUSA ATENA" EU SOU UMA FADINHA...

AUHAUHUHAHUAHUAUHHUA...

Bem...eles foram bem humilhados,o problema foi que quando Saori se sentou na cadeira...

Saori:hum...não!Tá uma porcaria...quero outro lugar...venha Tatsume,pegue as coisas,vamos para outro lado...

Tatsume pegou tudo e levou para outro lugar,só que Saori nunca estava satisfeita ��...bem,depois de trocarem de lugar 8 vezes seguidas,Saori finalmente disse:

Saori:hum...aqui está excelente!

Tatsume:Que bom!Senhorita Saori,será que eu poderia tirar essa camisa e os sapatos,está muito quente e é meio dia...

Saori:Não senhor...você está em horário de trabalho!Não é conveniente ir trabalhar vestido dessa forma!

Tatsume:Pelo menos os sapatos senhorita,eu posso ficar com insolação!

Saori:hum...tudo bem!Mas,vai ter que continuar de meia...

Tatsume:Senhorita,depois fica muito difícil tirar a areia...eu que vou ter que lavar e vou ralar muito para desencardi-las...

Saori:Azar o seu!Vamos,pegue o abanador e comece a me abanar...está muito quente assim...

Tatsume:Sabe senhorita,existe uma coisa chamada ventilador de bolso,serve justamente para deixar você com menos calor!

Saori:Para que?é inútil...um "escravo" do seu porte me sai mais barato...uhahuhuauhahu...

Tatsume:�� "estou começando a achar que o Saga tinha razão"

Shaka,Mu e Hilda conversavam animadamente no quarto de Hilda(VOU DEIXAR CLARO QUE MU ESTA OLHANDO PELA JANELA,HILDA ESTA SENTADA EM UMA CADEIRA E SHAKA ESTA SENTADO NA CAMA...S-E-N-T-A-D-O NA CAMA,NÃO DEITADO!"-.-)

Shaka:hum...Hilda você já esta melhor!Está um dia tão lindo lá fora!

Mu:Bem...se você acha que uma tarde de Sol é mais importante que a Hilda pode deixar que eu cuido dela...

Shaka:Deixar ela sozinha com VOCE!Esquece!já me basta o Miro...

Hilda:Eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso comigo! "não posso negar que o Miro é lindo e charmoso mas,desde que conheci esses 2,não sei...só fico feliz ao lado deles,quando só estou ao lado do Mu...eu me sinto incompleta sem o cosmo acolhedor e sereno de Shaka por perto porém,quando estou ao lado de Shaka e sem Mu eu me sinto sozinha,sem ele para me proteger,me salvar do mal!Mas,não posso jogar os 5 anos com Siegrifield para o alto...eu estava chateada com ele...mas sinto falta de seus conselhos,carinhos...O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?"

Mu:Bem...estou com fome...acho que vou comprar sorvete para nós três...venha comigo Shaka!

Shaka:Por que?

Mu:Eu não vou deixar você sozinha com ela!

Hilda:ai Mu...você é um anjo!(levantou-se e deu um beijo no rosto de Mu)

Mu:O-Bri-ga-ga-ga-d-do!(vermelho feito um tomate)

Hilda:Mas,não há necessidade de Shaka ir com você,eu quero que ele fique para me fazer companhia...

Mu:Ok!MAS SE EU SOUBER QUE VOCE TENTOU ALGO...VOCE ESTA MORTO!

Shaka:Digo a mesma coisa!

E Mu foi comprar os sorvetes...deixando Hilda e Shaka sozinhos!(como esse povo toma sorvete u.u)

Shaka:Hilda...posso fazer 3 perguntas meio indiscretas!

Hilda:Depende!

Shaka:Você ainda gosta do Siegrifield!

Hilda:Olha...sinceramente eu não sei...eu gosto muito dele mas,de uns tempos pra cá ele andou dando muita mancada,o namoro foi esfriando...mas,se você tivesse feito essa pergunta para mim á 1 mês atrás eu diria:eu AMO Siegrifield...mas,estou em dúvida...

Shaka:Você gosta(dessa vez pegou fôlego,tinha medo do que ouviria a seguir)do Mu!

Dessa vez Hilda demorou a responder,já tinha feito essa pergunta várias vezes...mas,não sabia...

Hilda:Mu é um homem maravilhoso,legal,compreensivo,inteligente,bonito...você não ficaria feliz se eu gostasse dele!(boa tática Hilda,colocou o Shaka na parede -)

Shaka:Não,não ficaria!(ele não acreditou no que ouvia,não podia contar mas...tinha que contar)

Shaka:Hilda...eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer!

Hilda:Diga...( e se sentou na cama em sua frente)...

Shaka porém não disse nada,só segurou suas mãos entre a dele,e ficou olhando para elas,não conseguia encarar Hilda nos olhos...

Shaka:Hilda...você...você...gosta de mim!(prendam a respiração!A próxima cena...emoções fortíssimas-)Dessa vez,ele ergueu os belos olhos e a encarou...

Hilda porém nada disse...só chegou mais perto dele e o abraçou,se alinhou em seus braços,decidida que se morresse naquele momento,morreria feliz...que importava Siegrifield...que importava Asgard?Estava ali...no Brasil,no Rio de Janeiro abraçada com Shaka...e ele retribuiu o Abraço...nada disseram...

Hilda olhou para o cavaleiro de virgem,ele a encarou mais uma vez,dessa vez com ternura no olhar...abriu o mais belo sorriso de todos...Caramba,o que ele está fazendo,está chegando mais perto dela,falta 5 centímetros...

Hilda nesse momento lembrou-se de tudo,de Siegrifield de Mu e só conseguiu disser:NÃO!

Ela se afastou dele e falou:Não posso fazer isso,não posso!Eu estaria te enganado...eu estaria enganando Siegrifield,a mim mesma...me de um tempo!(e saiu correndo para o banheiro e se trancou lá)

Quanto a Shaka não acreditou no que acontecera...estava tão perto,não sabia se REALMENTE gostava de Hilda,só sabia que ela significava muito para ele...E Shaka saiu do quarto de Hilda e foi para o seu quarto,se sentou lá...e rezou para que Buda o iluminasse...

Mu:hei voltei...eu trouxe sorvete de chocolate por que acho que todo mundo gosta de chocolate!e...Ué?Cadê todo mundo!(ele ouviu um barulho de choro vindo do banheiro)Hilda?Abre a porta,Por Favor,Hilda!(agora estava preocupado)

Hilda abriu a porta do banheiro com os olhos inchados...ela não disse nada!

Mu:O QUE FOI QUE AQUELA BARBIE LOIRA FEZ COM VOCE!

Hilda:Ele?Nada...a culpa é minha...

Mu tirou um lencinho branco do bolso e delicadamente limpou as lágrimas de Hilda...

Mu:Não precisa mais chorar,eu estou aqui e nunca vou deixar magoarem você...isso é uma promessa!E,se você me der um sorriso eu...eu vou te dar um despertador do Garfield que nem o meu?

Hilda:Não quero um despertador do Garfield!...Quero um do Snoopy...hehe...

Mu sorriu:Seu desejo é uma ordem(ele tentou abraç�-la mas,Hilda não permitiu...achou melhor,caso não consegui-se se controlar)

Mu: "Ele fez alguma coisa com ela e eu vou descobrir,eu não sei se gosto dela só sei que com ela me sinto mais calmo"

Chega de Romance...isso aqui ainda é uma Fic de humor...apesar dela ter tendências de mudar ou para um drama mexicano ou para um Hentai...e não quero que isso aconteça...estou tentando deixar meio infantil...Bem enquanto isso,no Hot Zone...

Seiya:NOSSA!COMO ESSES BRINQUEDOS SÃO DIVERTIDOS!NÃO É AMIGO AIOROS?

Aioros:A sim...amigo Seiya...E VOCE PARA DE FALAR COM A MARIN NESSA DROGA DE TELEFONE PÚBLICO...

Aioria:Não...não Marin...EU te amo mais...não eu!Eu já disse que eu te amo mais...

Aioros:AIORIA E SEIYA NÓS VAMOS EMBORA AGORA,JÁ SÃO 16 HORAS DA TARDE E EU SÓ COMI UMA PORCARIA DE HAMBÚRGUER!

Aioria:Marin,eu tenho que ir...o meu irmão está enchendo o saco...desliga você primeiro...não,desliga você...você...desliga você...Eu te amo mais por isso,desliga você!Não eu...

Aioros:��Eu mereço...eu tive que agüentar criança uma vida inteira,vou abrir uma creche daqui a pouco!

Seiya:Mas,amigo Aioros...

Aioros:NÃO ME CHAME DE AMIGO AIOROS!EU NÃO SOU SEU AMIGO SEU PASPALHO!

Seiya:Buááááááááááá...gritou comigo!SE VOCE CONTINUAR A FALAR COMIGO ASSIM EU VOU EMBORA E VOCE NUNCA MAIS ME VE!

Aioros:Promete?(fazendo a cara mais feliz do mundoo)

Seiya:��

Bem...lá no lugar que a turma pula de assa delta(para vocês verem como eu sei me localizar...rsrsr)

MM esta pronto para saltar:O-lha turma...e-eu não sei se vou conseguir não!

Shura:Vai logo!Você é o cavaleiro de Câncer..honre sua armadura!

MM:Então...vem aqui chifrudão honrar a armadura de Capricórnio...

Shura:Vou levar em consideração que você esta morto de medo...não esta falando coisa com coisa!

MM:¨())+(&¨¨&&(

Shyriu:Máscara você está muito estressado...eu vou pegar uma receita de um chá da Shunrey e uma vez o Mestre Ancião me contou um velho provérbio Chinês que era assim...

MM:NÃO QUERO SABER DAS LOUCURAS DAQUELE VELHO CADUCO!E DAQUELA MENININHA QUE SE FAZ DE SANTA,A GENTE OLHA PARA A CARA DELA E VE QUE É UMA FINGIDA!

Shyriu:RETIRE O QUE DISSE!

MM:E se eu não retirar dragão!O que você vai fazer?huahuhuauha...(e saiu correndo de assa delta...e Shyriu puto da vida como estava,saiu correndo,saltou e se segurou nas pernas de Máscara...VOCES CONSEGUEM IMAGINAR MM ANDANDO DE ASSA DELTA COM O SHYRIU PENDURADO NAS PERNAS?)

Shura:UHAUHAHUAUHUHAUHAHU...IDIOTAS...RSRSRRSRRS...(e Shura dava altas gargalhadas -)

Mm:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...SEU SEIYA...VOCE É PIOR QUE ELE!TEM PESO DEMAIS AQUI,NÓS VAMOS CAIR!...

Shyriu:A CULPA É SUA!QUEM MANDOU PROVOCAR A FÚRIA DO DRAGÃO!

Vamos supor que o Bondinho do Pão de Açúcar estava ali perto...e lá dentro estavam Saga e Kanon...

Kanon:huauhauhuhah...que cena ridícula...

Saga:EI…..MÁSCARA!(e acenava freneticamente para os 2)DÁ UM SORRISINHO AQUI...PARA TIRAR UMA FOTINHO!UHAHUAUHUHAUHAUHUHAUH...(e tirou uma foto dos dois)

Kanon cantando:Dragão pequenino,queria voar,tentava e tentava não conseguia voar...o máscara seu amigo tentou ajudar e do Corcovado fez ele se jogar...

Saga:E o que aconteceu!

Kanon:MERDA!...

Saga e Kanon:UHAHUAHUHUAHUHUAHUAUHAUHAUHUHA...

Voltando as nossas pobres vítimas que não são tão vitimas assim...��

MM:O PLANO É O SEGUINTE DRAGÃO...VOCE PULA LÁ EMBAIXO...SE ESBURRACHA...E EU SOBREVIVO PARA CONTAR A HISTÓRIA...QUE TAL!

Shyriu:CALA A BOCA IDIOTA!PENSA EM ALGO ÚTIL!

As pessoas na rua começaram a olhar...É UM PÁSSARO,É UM AVIÃO?NÃO!SÃO BATMAN E ROBBIN!

Shun e Ikki que estavam passando por ali...

Shun:Olha lá Ikki...Não é o Shyriu!

Ikki:É sim!Mas,o que ele tá fazendo ali?

Shun:Bem...parece divertido...depois eu posso pular Ikki!

Ikki:Shun...

Shun:Tá bom!E o que a gente faz!

Ikki:Assiste ao espetáculo...rsrsrsr...

Shun:IKKI!

Nesse momento,lá em cima..Shyriu e MM sentem um cosmo muito poderoso e calmo...o cosmo de Atena!

MM:Mas,que cosmo poderoso é esse!

Shyriu:Atena...(Shyriu e Máscara começam a ter uma visão de Saori em um lindo jardim cheio de rosas...)

Atena:Vocês não podem morrer meninos...não podem...vocês tem que ficar vivo para me proteger,senão a turma começa a morrer e eu vou ter que contratar seguranças particulares...

MM:Nossa,que motivo nobre...finalmente me sinto útil...��

Shun:Já sei...e foi para mais perto da praia... "se eu puder fazer eles caírem no mar"...TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!...(ai...como eu adoro quando ele faz isso -)

Ventos muito fortes começam a soprar e Shyriu e MM caem no mar!

Dite estava passando por ali...

Dite:Não se preocupe Másquinha...SEU DITE ESTÁ INDO!

Bem...Dite nadou bravamente,apesar de ser um "peixe"...Dite nadava feito uma pia!E acabou se afogando...adivinha quem que teve que salvar ele?1!MM e Shyriu!

Na Praia...

Shyriu:Não cheguem muito perto,dêem espaço para ele respirar!

Dite:Cof...cof...MM...você me salvou...(detalhe:ao fundo um lindo sol poente caia no horizonte,os cabelos de Dite sacudiam levemente,e MM estava todo molhado o que realçava seus braços fortes!)

MM:Dite...me preocupei com você...se você se fosse...eu...

Dite:Não digas nada...eu só tenho uma coisa para te pedir...acho que agora eu vou partir eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa...

MM:Eu também Dite...eu também...

Dite:Máscara(e pegou as duas mãos do cavaleiro de câncer)...tenha um filho comigo!(rsrsrrs...inspirada em cena do Anime Inu Yasha,quando o Miroque fala isso para a Kagome...rsrsrsr)

MM:QUE!SUA BIBA DEPRAVADA NEURÓTICA!

Ikki,Shura e Shyriu:UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH...

Dite:Mas,você disse que tinha uma coisa para me pedir!

MM:E TENHO...ERA AQUELE DINHEIRO QUE EU TE EMPRESTEI,QUANDO VOCE AFUNDOU NO MAR PENSEI QUE NUNCA MAIS RECEBERIA O MEU DINHEIRO!

Dite: "-.-

Bem...depois todos se encontraram no hotel,para o jantar,todos estavam bem mais alegres e felizes...esqueci de falar uma coisa...Quando Miro voltou para o hotel para repousar encontrou com Deba,que ia visitar seus pais de novo...e Miro foi junto...e passou uma tarde bem agradável,se divertiu bastante!E,definitivamente,de noite voltou a ser o mesmo cavaleiro de escorpião...provocador,risonho,irreverente,simpático,gozador...estava bem de novo :)!

Depois do jantar,eles foram para um barzinho em Ipanema,se divertir,beber algumas cervejas e rir...Podem até não acreditar mas,Saori estava bem mais alegre e educada,isso por que suas ações na bolsa de valores subiram 5 pontos "-.-...

E tinha um Karaokê...e os cavaleiros foram cantar...

Primeiro foi Ikki e Shun...só que numa versão feita especialmente para eles...

(Versão da música LOADEANDO de Marcelo D2...só que um pouco modificada pelos personagens,todos os direitos reservados para Marcelo D2,...ele compôs e ele que cantou,não quero problemas com ninguém)

Ikki: O jogo começou, aperta o Start, na vida você ganha,cê perde, meu mano. Faz parte.  
Shun: Ih! É ruim, eu não gosto de perder. Nem me lembro há quanto tempo que eu não perco pra você.  
Ikki: Han.Calma mano, você ainda tem que crescer. O jogo apenas começou e você tem muito pra aprender.  
Shun: É! Eu sei. Eu tava só zoando. Você que lodeou e eu tô jogando.

Ikki: Eu me desenvolvo e evoluo com o Shun.  
Shun: Eu me desenvolvo e evoluo com o Ikki.

Round two...

Shun: Se o papo for porrada?  
Ikki: Ah! Isso é comigo.  
Shun: E se o assunto é amizade?  
Ikki: Tudo bem contigo. A evolução aqui é de irmão pra irmão.  
Shun: A família é Amamya e representa o Rio. Eu me desenvolvo e evoluo com meu mano. Mas aquele passeio na Disney,quando a gente vai, hein?  
Ikki: Han! Sabia. Tava demorando. Deixa o dólar dá uma baixada ai nós vamos, certo?  
Shun: Ih! Beleza. A comida tá na mesa. Mas pro dólar dá uma baixada é uma tristeza.  
Ikki: É! Tu sabe que a vida não tá mole pra toda família, que segue firme e forte, na correria.  
Shun: Me lembro. É só olha pra trás. Mas pra vida melhorar,como é que faz?  
Ikki: Não fico parado, esperando a ajuda da Fundação. Na minha vida ando pra frente, sempre em passo gigantesco.

Ikki: Eu me desenvolvo e evoluo com o Shun.

Shun: Eu me desenvolvo e evoluo com o Ikki...

(eu vi a música e achei que combinava tanto com eles -)

MUITOS APLAUSOS!

Foi a vez de Mu subir ao palco cantar(nossa...como será que ele vai se sair!)

_**Não Olhe Pra Trás**_

_(Composição: Alvin L. / Dinho Ouro Preto)_

Nem tudo é como você quer  
Nem tudo pode ser perfeito  
Pode ser fácil se você  
Ver o mundo de outro jeito  
Se o que é errado ficou certo  
As coisas são como elas são  
Se inteligência ficou cega de tanta informação

Se não faz sentido  
Discorde comigo  
Não é nada de mais  
São águas passadas  
Escolha uma estrada  
E não olhe  
Não olhe pra trás

Você quer encontrar a solução  
Sem ter nenhum problema  
Insistir em se preocupar demais  
Cada escolha é um dilema  
Como sempre estou mais do seu lado que você  
Siga em frente em linha reta e não procure o que perder

(rsrsrrsr...para quem será que ele cantou essa música,hein!)

Foi a vez de Shaka entrar na competição...

_**Charlie Brown Jr**_

_**Proibida prá mim**_

_(Composição: Charlie Brown Jr.)_

Ela achou meu cabelo engraçado  
Proibida pra mim no way!  
Disse que não podia ficar,  
mas levou a sério o que eu falei

Eu vou fazer de tudo que eu puder  
Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim  
Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora  
Mas eu nem sei seu nome

Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz ?  
Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz ?

Guerra

E os Cavaleiros passaram uma noite muito agradável,cantando,dançando,bebendo,conversando e rindo...No final da noite,todos foram para o Hotel meio bêbados...podem não acreditar mas,os mais bêbados eram os certinhos...Shun e Shyriu...rsrrsrsrrsr...e lá foram eles repousar suas mentes demoníacas,pois no dia seguinte mais aventuras os aguardavam!

**N/A**:Oi Turma,tudo bom!Em primeiro lugar eu quero dizer que...MEUS PLANOS DE UMA VOTAÇÃO TRANQUILA NÃO FORAM CORRESPONDIDOS...O nome das pessoas que fizeram a minha caixa de e-mail pirar são:Eletric Libra's e Tella e suas amiguinhas...meninas,eu fico muito feliz de ver que vocês estão se empolgando com a votação e com a Fic...MAS ISSO JÁ É PIRAÇÃO!Depois que eu vi aquele bando de rewien eu disse:EU CRIEI UM MONSTRO QUE ESTÁ SAINDO DO MEU CONTROLE!Vamos organizar as coisas...

POR CAUSA DAS COISAS TEREM FUGIDO DO MEU CONTROLE EU DECIDI QUE,VOU ENCERRAR COM A VOTAÇÃO...EU VOU LEVAR ESSE TRIANGULO AMOROSO ATÉ ONDE DER...QUEM SABE EU FASSA TODO MUNDO FICAR JUNTO NO FINAL!SE EU FOR DEIXAR NAS MÃOS DE VOCES VAI DAR PROBLEMA...NÃO ME ATIREM PEDRAS...

**Tella:**Agradeço muito todas as suas rewiens,elas significaram muito para mim,para me dar apoio e continuar a escrever...Obrigada por tudo,pelas rewiens,pelas dicas,pelo apoio psicológico,por dar a idéia de por a Hilda na Fic...enfim...

Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando e sei que você vai ficar mais ainda se eu deixar os três juntos mas,eu vou avaliar a situação,ok!Vou fazer o possível para ninguém sair na desvantagem...Se eu deixar os 3 juntos como é que eu vou fazer?Um rodízio?De 2ª,3ª,4ª a Hilda fica com o Shaka e de 5ª,6ª,e Sábado a Hilda fica com o Mu/ E você é muito legal e muito,mas MUITO + maluca do que eu pensava...rsrrssrsr...mas isso é um elogio...huauuhauhauh...BJUS!

**Eletric Libra's**:Pelo que vejo você é fã número 1 do Muzinho,também...ele é muito fofoo...mas,eu não sei se vou poder deixar ele com você...Eu vou falar para você a mesma coisa que disse para a Tella...estou avaliando tudo para depois decidir!Bjus!

**Gemini-Sama**:Meninas...mandem rewiens quando puderem,ou quando quiserem...eu sei que vocês tem mais o que fazer do que ficar lendo essa droga de Fic...uhauhuahuh...Mas,mew...a Bruxaori as vezes usa o cérebro...demora mas usa...instalar câmeras para vê-los tomando banho foi uma ótima idéia...a droga é que ela não deixou eu ver eles tomando banho ,o menina chatinha...E pode deixar que o Saga e Kanon são de vocês...só de vocês...huahuhuahuahu...bjus!

**Dark Lien:**Oi,tudo bom!Mew...o meu MSN ta todo ferrado,por isso fica difícil entrar nele...mas,vou ver se conserto...Obrigada pelo apoio,e pelo que vejo você é uma fã do Camus...pode deixar que eu vou deixar ele mais feliz,ok!Bjus!

**Mikage-Sama**:Você deve estar muito brava comigo,neh!Vou falar para você o que eu disse as outras...eu vou fazer o possível para deixar todo mundo alegre no final...se der,dou um jeito de fazer você ficar com o Shaka...ok!Bjus!

**Natasha Drumm: **Oi tudo bom!Você eu não conhecia...mas,fico feliz que esteja gostando da Fic...nós temos uma coisa em comum...ODIAMOS O CARECA OTÁRIO...huahuhuauhaauhhuauh...Obrigada por dar valor a minha Fic...estou fazendo o possível e o impossível de tirar idéias razoáveis dessa minha cabeça-oca...tentarei postar todos os capítulos o mais rápido possível!Bjus!

**Ilia-Chan:**Obrigada pela rewien,e como que eu consigo lembrar de tanta coisa de criança?Bem...digamos que até hoje eu sou meio criança,é lógico que eu não brinco de um monte de coisas que eu brincava mas,eu tento lembrar de vídeos que eu assistia,brincadeiras,briguei muito quando menor também...hehheheh...e é de lá que vem boa parte da minha inspiração!Olha,eu adoraria fazer os cavaleiros irem ai para Recife mas,eu ia fazer eles passarem só em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro são os lugares que eu conheço melhor...Mas...posso assegurar que se você quer ver o Seiya sofrendo isso,será inevitável...rsrsrrs...eu sou m�!Bjus!

**Any:**Olá...tudo bom!A Tella morrer de desgosto se não tiver o trio da alegria!É por que você não me viu em estado de choque quando abri minha caixa de e-mail...rewiens são ótimas...mas,em exagero...vou ficar com trauma...mas,você deve ter sofrido na mão da Tella,hein!Nunca vi uma pessoa tão insistente...coitadinha de você!Mas,ela é legal,e você também deve ser muito gente boa!Obrigada pelas rewiens...Bjus!

**A-Chan:**Sabe o que é o mais engraçado...huauhahuuha...eu me matei de rir imaginando a Tella implorando para você no telefone votar nos 3 juntos(Shaka-Hilda-Mu)...eu não agüento...huahuuhauhahuh...obrigada pelas rewiens...e você deve ser uma ótima amiga por que,eu não agüentaria o que você e a Any agüentaram...rsrsrrs...Bjus!

**XxX:**Olá...seja lá quem for...a Tella é a menina mais maluca que já apareceu nessa Fic...uhahuahuhuahu...Obrigada pela rewiens...Bjus!

Ufa!ACABOU...EU NÃO ACREDITO...REWIENS SÃO BOAS...MAS,NÃO EM EXAGEROS...TUDO QUE É DEMAIS ESTRAGA-

Pessoal,eu to vendo que ta cheio de gente pedindo para ser colocada na Fic...mas,eu to achando que se eu fizer muita coisa vai sobrecarregar tudo...então eu resolvi que...

Não vou poder fazer ninguém se envolver com os cavaleiros...não fiquem chateadas!

**Bjus para todos e de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo outro dia**

**Tchauzinho e desculpem-me por alguma coisa...-**


	9. É carnaval!

Voltei turma,tudo bem com vocês?Espero que sim...

Eu vou acelerar um pouco ritmo da Fic certo?E eu finalmente achei uma solução para o meu maior problema!Uma solução que,pelo menos eu acho,vai deixar todos os leitores dessa Fic felizes...Lá vamos nós!

* * *

**Hotel no Rio de Janeiro-Brasil-10:00 da manhã**

Bem...já fazia 3 dias que Saori e seus guardiões estavam no Rio de Janeiro...Durante esse tempo muitas loucuras aconteceram...Tatsume tinha sido internado com insolação brava,Saori jurava de pés juntos que tinha recomendado tanto ao mordomo que tomasse cuidado��,Saori não queria pagar o hospital então,obrigou Tatsume a pegar a fila do SUS,o "coitado" desmaiou com febre alta na fila(desculpe,eu disse coitado?bah,eu nunca vou perdo�-lo pelo que ele fez com os bronzeadinhos,nunca!Por isso,que ele vai se ferrar nessa fic,num quero nem saber)...quando foi levado para um hospital particular,e olha que demorou muito fazer a Saori mandar ele para l�,ele tava deixando a turma do hospital doida,certa noite...

Tatsume:NÃÃÃÃO!EU TENHO QUE IR PARA O HOTEL...É URGENTE!

Enfermeira:Se acalme senhor!O senhor não pode sair...não até melhorar e...

Tatsume:VOCE É SURDA MINHA FILHA?EU DISSE QUE É URGENTE!

Enfermeira:Pois fique o senhor sabendo que,se fosse sua filha já tinha me atirado pela janela...e nada é mais urgente que saúde!

Tatsume:EU PRECISO PREPARAR O LEITINHO COM AÇUCAR DA SENHORITA SAORI!ELA NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR DORMIR SEM O LEITINHO!

Enfermeira:Mas vocês gringos são tão estranhos!

Tatsume:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...SENHORITA SAORI!

Como eu estava dizendo,nesses dias que eles passaram no Rio aconteceram muitas coisas...Saga e Kanon passearam por todos os pontos turísticos do Rio de Janeiro,Kanon comprou 3 camisetas EU AMO RJ...só que acabou ficando só com uma...a primeira Seiya usou para ser bandeira de seu "navio pirata"...que nada mais era do que uma caixa de papelão com uma vassoura,que servia de Mastro...a segunda tinha ficado rosa pink,ele esqueceu que não pode se lavar roupa branca com roupa colorida-

Saga levou Pompom para passear,só que Pompom quase foi embora...Saga teve a idéia de brincar com Pompom no mar,uma onda muito forte veio e arrastou Pompom para o oceano...se não fosse Camus nadar até Pompom e salv�-lo,ele já era...na praia depois do salvamento de Pompom...

Saga:Camus...muito obrigado,você é um grande homem...tem a minha admiração para o resto da vida...obrigado por salvar o meu melhor amigo...

Camus:E você acha que eu fiz isso pelo seu pato de borracha estúpido?uhahuauh...eu fiz isso,para meus fãs verem como sou legal!

Vamos relembrar que,agora Camus era o rei da praia...passava o dia inteiro surfando,ele ficou com um bronze incrível...e podem não acreditar,ele até se acostumou um pouco com o calor,seu apelido na praia era...Ice Boy...rsrsrrsrsr...

Hyoga tentou pegar o jeito para acompanhar seu mestre...Porém,estava mais do que claro que Hyoga não levava jeito para coisa...ele acabou desistindo,todo final de tarde ia ver como seu Mestre Camus passara o dia surfando,e levava seu bloquinho de anotações,nele estava escrito...

Coisas que eu preciso saber para poder ser igual ao Mestre Camus-por Hyoga

Chegar ao Zero Absoluto-(ok)

Se achar superior aos outros-(ok)

Ser sério e gelado-(ok)

Ser o rei da praia e aprender a surfar-(tarefa incompleta)

Bem...quanto ao trio da alegria(Mu,Hilda e Shaka)...certa noite eles tinham ido passear na praia...Mu já revelara a Shaka que sentia algo por Hilda,e Shaka também já confiara isso a Mu...então...eles resolveram colocar Hilda na parede...

Shaka:Hilda...escolhe!

Mu:Ou eu ou o Shaka!

Hilda:Vocês enlouqueceram é?

Shaka:Decide Hilda...agora!

Mu:Isso ai!

Hilda:Ta bom...então eu escolho...escolho...os dois!

Shaka e Mu:O Q?

Resumindo...os 3 começaram um triangulo amoroso...(DETALHE,QUANDO EU ME REFIRO TRIANGULO AMOROSO,QUERO DIZER...HILDA COM SHAKA E HILDA COM MU...NADA DE SHAKA E MU...OK!)

E assim começou a história dos 3...Shaka e Mu não conseguiam ficar um perto do outro...

Shaka e Hilda passavam horas conversando e namorando...e Hilda e Mu também,eles faziam uma espécie de revezamento!...Os três foram muito zoados...tadinhos.!Mas,eles se gostavam muito...só que Shaka e Mu não gostavam de dividir Hilda,então quando Mu estava com Hilda,Shaka não chegava perto e a mesma coisa valia para Mu.

Miro,MM,Shyriu e Shura passavam o dia inteiro na praia jogando vôlei...(que maravilha.)...teve alguns imprevistos é claro...por exemplo,Shyriu deu um cólera do Dragão na bola e ela foi parar lá...do outro lado da praia...MM começou a aterrorizar as criancinhas contando histórias demoníacas...Miro furou 3 bolas com sua unha...e Shura foi dar uma "cortada" e ai...já viu ��...Bem,eles passavam o dia inteirinho na praia,e de noite iam para a balada...quer dizer...Shyriu não ia...o mestre Ancião falou para ele se afastar da bebida e como é um menino muito obediente,obediente até demais,não foi para a festa...

Shura era o rei da pista de dança,um dos melhores dançarinos da night...ele só não pegou o jeito de dançar "Funk"...disse que esse negócio de éguinha pocotó num era para ele!Deba ensinou ele a dançar forró,virou quase profissional...hehehheh...E mulher pra dançar forró coladinho com ele num faltou...

Miro ficava no bar jogando papo em cima da mulherada...ele tinha prática com esse papo de embebedar as mocinhas,dava certo,começava a falar que era grego,que trabalhava diariamente com artefatos de ouro,que viajava de avião todo dia,que ficava no Copacabana Palace,e que um dia levaria ela para conhecer a Grécia,seu país natal,ele falava isso todo dia para uma mulher diferente...(ele num te jeito ��)

E MM...bem,MM também usava suas táticas...ele sempre "pegava" mulher com namorado,ele ficava com a mulher a noite inteira e quando aparecia o namorado dela...bem,vocês já sabem...ele já podia trabalhar de matador profissional!

Saori estava pior do que em épocas normais,agora sem o Tatsume ela nomeou dois ajudantes...quero dizer escravos...

Aioria:Saori!Eu não quero...não vou fazer isso...nem usar essa roupinha ridícula!

Aioros:EU TE SALVEI QUANDO ERA BEBEZINHO...E É ASSIM QUE VOCE RETRIBUI?

Saori:Meninos!Vocês estão lindos com esses ternos de linho!

Aioria:PELO AMOR DE ZEUS...E NEM TERNO NOVO A GENTE GANHOU...TIVEMOS QUE PEGAR O DO TATSUME...(Os dois usavam dois ternos pretos...a calça ia até o joelho...a camisa tinha que ser aberta nos punhos e os botões do casaco não fechavam por causa dos músculos dos dois...)

Aioros:OS OUTROS VÃO SE DIVERTIR...E AGENTE TEM QUE FICAR ATRÁS DE VOCE QUE NEM SOMBRA...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...POR QUE?

Saori:Deixem de reclamar...vamos logo...quero ir para a praia...

Aioria:Eu não vou sair na rua vestido assim!Por que você não chamou outras pessoas para fazerem isso?Sei lá...Shun e Ikki...

Saori:Shun ia reclamar do peso toda hora e Ikki é muito rebelde!

Aioros:hum...Dite e Deba...

Saori:Deba não sai da casa dos pais e Dite ia acabar me deixando louca de tanto falar de coisas inúteis...

Aioria:Camus e Hyoga...

Saori:Esses dois não saem da praia...

Aioros:Saga e Kanon...

Saori:Querem que eu leve uma facada nas costas?

Aioria:Boa Idéia!

Saori:O que foi que você disse?

Aioria:Eu?Nada!

Saori:Vamos logo...

Aioros:Pelo menos podemos trocar de roupa e por uma mais leve?

Saori:Não!Eu não quer... "hum...até que esses 2 não são de se jogar fora,e as mulheres da praia ia ficar loucas de inveja de mim...eu,no meio desses 2,sem camisa...andando na praia de Copacabana...aiai-"...Tudo bem...podem ir como quiserem...

E lá foram eles para a praia...no meio do caminho Saori "passou mal" por causa do Sol e teve que ser carregada nos braços por Aioria...(apesar de tudo,eu tenho que admitir que ela é esperta��)

Shun e Ikki passearam na floresta da Tijuca,Shun por ter a pele muito branquinha foi mordido por muitos insetos...coitadinho >. !...

Shun:AI IKKI!ESSES INSETOS ESTÃO ME COMENDO VIVO!AI...

Ikki:EU VOU TE SALVAR IRMÃO!AVE FENIX!(e começou a tentar queimar os insetos...causando um estrago...e fazendo com que eles fossem expulsos do parque��)

Deba não saiu da casa de seus pais e ficou lá todo o tempo...junto com Maria Creusa...

Dite nada de útil fez...a não ser tomar muito sol e ficar na praia...e Seiya passava horas no fliperama do shopping...

Bom...quando faltava alguns dias para irem embora...Saori os chamou...

Saori:Meninos,eu tenho uma coisa para dizer para vocês e acho que vão gostar muito!

Shaka:Diga Saori!

Saori:Bem...a alguns tempos atrás eu estava estudando sobre o Brasil...e me deu a louca de estudar sobre o Carnaval...então eu achei como seria legal se nós participássemos então...eu mandei a gentes da Fundação para o Brasil e eles ajeitaram tudo...

Ikki:Tudo o que!

Saori:NÓS VAMOS SAIR NA AVENIDA!

Todos:O QUE?

Saori:Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram...não é legal?

Saga:EU NÃO SEI SAMBAR!

Kanon:NEM EU!

Saori:Por isso que vocês vão ter tempo de sobra para aprenderem...vocês vão ter 3 dias para aprenderem a sambar!

CAMUS:QUE?VOCE QUER QUE EU!CAMUS DE AQUÁRIO SAIA EM UM CARRO ALEGÓRICO...DESFILANDO CHEIO DE PURPURINA E PLUMAS...ESQUECE!

Miro:EU GOSTEI!VOU DESFILAR NO MEIO DAQUELE BANDO DE MULHER(eu to achando ele muito assanhadinho,melhorou rápido do problema com a Hilda,não��)

Dite:IUPI!EU VOU DESFILAR COM AQUELAS ROUPAS LINDAS...

MM:Que roupa?A coisa que menos tem é roupa!

Dite:AI...EU VOU MOSTRAR TODO O MEU CHARME!VOU USAR AQUELAS PENAS E AQUELAS PURPURINAS...AI...QUE EMOÇÃO!EU QUERO SER A PASSISTA!

Saori:Sinto muito Dite mas,cada cavaleiro de ouro terá um carro alegórico representando sua casa zodiacal...

Shura:Nossa...que original ��

Shun:Eba...eu vou desfilar...desfilar...a June vai me ver na TV...que bom!

Ikki:EU NÃO VOU DESFILAR!

Saori:Vai sim!TODO MUNDO VAI DESFILAR!

Camus:EU NÃO VOU E ESTÁ ACABADO!

Deba:Eu desfilo com muito gosto!Será que da tempo de alugar um camarote para a minha família?

Saori:Daremos um jeito!

Shura:EU NÃO TO ANIMADO PARA DESFILAR NÃO!

Saori:Se vocês não quiserem despertar a fúria de Atena...é bom desfilarem!

Shaka:O QUE?BUDA VAI ME MANDAR DIRETO PARA O INFERNO SE EU DESFILAR...

Mu:AH NÃO!O KIKI VAI ME ZOAR ATÉ A MORTE SE ME VIR DESFILANDO!

Shyriu:Mestre Ancião não gostaria de me ver assim...

Saori:Vamos todos para a quadra da escola de samba que lá vocês se animam...

E lá foram eles para a escola de samba...chegando lá todos começaram a se animar...

Camus viu o carro alegórico que ia desfilar e quando viu as cores em azul mudou de idéia e resolveu que ia desfilar...

Shaka também gostou do seu carro...muito bonito e com um enorme Buda feito artesanalmente...

Shaka:Buda vai adorar a homenagem...

Miro adorou o carro alegórico que tinha um enorme escorpião vermelho...e foi tentar aprender a sambar com as mulheres...

Dite simplesmente começou a chorar emocionado quando viu os lindos peixes coloridos e uma Sereia feita no carro...

Hyoga:E nós!Onde vamos desfilar...

Saori:Venham comigo..(e levou os cavaleiros de bronze para verem carro alegórico que era destinado para eles...só tinha dois carros que não podiam ser vistos...os dos bronzeadinhos e os de Saori...)

E lá foram eles aprenderem a sambar...foi um desastre!Nenhum deles estava se dando bem...tava horrível!A não ser por 2 pessoas...Afrodite e Deba!Deba já tinha prática por morar no Brasil e Afrodite,bem...ele se mostrou uma revelação,dançava muito bem...botava qualquer um no chinelo...ele era muito bom!

E durante esses 3 dias eles deram o sangue para aprenderem...Mu e Shaka se apoiavam na imagem de Hilda,que ia distribuir carinho em um intervalo a outro do ensaio...MM ameaçou mandar o coreógrafo para o inferno se não conseguisse fazer ele sambar decentemente...Saga e Kanon brigavam falando...

Saga:Você é pior que eu!

Kanon:Não!Você é pior!

Saga:Não!É você!E outra coisa...eu sou mais bonito!

Kanon:Não é não!Eu sou mais bonito!...

Aioria deu graças a Zeus pois,com os ensaios ele não teria mais que ser o mordomo provisório de Saori...Marin não gostou nem um pouco de saber que o futuro marido ia desfilar...e ela deixou bem claro que se soubesse que o Leão deu uma pulada de cerca...ele ia ver!Então...com tais ameaças Aioria não saiu da linha...e tentou aprender os passos direitinho...

Miro era o que mais fazia corpo mole...ele falava que tinha torcido o pé...

Miro:ai...torci o pé...

Mulher 1:Coitadinho...vem cá...eu cuido de você!

Miro:hehehhe...

Shura se esforçava bastante mas,não conseguia pegar o jeito...ele também ajudou nos retoques finais dos carros...sempre tinha alguma coisa para se cortar...e lá ia ele...

Camus aprendeu a sambar mais rápido que os outros,não muito bem mas,dava para o gasto...e ele vivia reclamando que ali estava muito quente e lá ia mulher atrás do aquariano...oferecendo gelinho entre outros serviços impróprios...bando de oferecidas!

Ikki se recusava a aprender a dançar mas Shun o estimulava...

Shun:Olha Ikki...é assim...assim...(e dançava para o irmão ver)...

Ikki:Desiste Shun...eu não vou aprender...e você sua bicha metida...pare de rebolar perto de mim!(era Afrodite que dançava se mostrando perto de Ikki)

Dite cantando:Eu sei que eu sou...Bonita e gostosa e sei que você...me olha e me quer!

Ikki:QUE?VOCE ME PAGA...AVE FENIX!

Shun:Para Ikki...quer que sejamos expulsos que nem na floresta!

Hyoga:Pois eu acho a minha dancinha mais legal que esse tal de Samba...(e começou a fazer sua tradicional dança do cisne que ele sempre faz quando vai dar o pó de diamante)...

Seiya:Saori...será que eu posso só falar...ME DE SUA FORÇA PEGASUS!

Saori:Ok Seiya mas,tente aprender!

Shyriu:Eu acho que não vai dar certo...

Chegou o grande dia...todo já estavam na Sapucaí...logo iam aparecer...

Saori:Bem...pessoal é isso!Vamos fazer que nem nos ensaios...eu sei que vocês se dedicaram muito e aqui estamos e lembrem-se que Atena sempre estará com vocês...alguma pergunta?

MM:Sim!Essa roupa me engorda?

Saori��

MM:Eu só perguntei!Õ.õ

Saori:...ai...é nossa vez...

Locutor:OLHA OS CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO AI GENTE!

E começou a batucada...A passista da escola era nada mais nada menos que Hilda...para a desgraça de Shaka e Mu que não gostaram nem um pouco da idéia mas,depois de tanta insistência deixaram ela desfilar...e os carros começaram a passar...

O primeiro carro foi o de Mu...um enorme carneiro de fundo,onde era o destaque...

Mu sorria para a platéia e desfilava o seu samba muito tímido e vermelho...

Sua roupa era assim:Uma calça muito brilhante de cor roxa,sem camisa...o peito e os braços tinham levado um banho de óleo e usava algumas penas lilases...ele tava muito gozado...mas,saiu bem...até que...

Torcida feminina:LINDO!TESÃO!BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

Quando Mu ouviu isso,tropeçou e caiu por um momento mas,depois se levantou muito mais vermelho que antes e voltou a sambar...

O carro que vinha atrás era o de Deba...um enorme Touro preto,de olhos vermelhos que mexia a cabeça,mas o tamanho de Deba chamava mais atenção que o próprio Touro...Deba desfilava e sorria para a platéia,muito contente e muito alegre,pois seu sonho de criança era um dia poder desfilar...Sua fantasia era mais coberta...tinha uma gola bem bonita...era toda preta e laranja...

Deba:AI POVO...OLHA EU AQUI MÃE!GALVÃO FILMA EU!

Telespectadores��

Logo chegou a vez do carro dos Gêmeos,Saga e Kanon...Um enorme Gênio da mitologia com duas fases surgia no carro...um lado era sorridente e bondoso,o outro tinha uma cara de mau e calculista...Usavam roupas iguaisinhas,eram vestimentas de um azul escuro e prata eles ficavam um do lado do outro...e brigavam pelo destaque...

Saga sorrindo e cochichando para Kanon:Sai daí infeliz,esse é o meu lugar!

Kanon:Cala a boca...esse é o meu...

Saga:Cala a boca já morreu,quem manda na minha boca sou eu!

Kanon��

O carro de MM tinha um enorme caranguejo amarelo e que mexia as pinças ameaçadoramente...MM sorria com seu jeito de "tremam perante mim pois eu sou o bom"e dançava...A calça era verde claro e branca...seus braços e peitos ficaram a mostra e ele usava uma pintura muito brilhante...usava plumas brancas nos braços e uma máscara parecida com a da armadura de Câncer...

Torcida da platéia:OLHA O CARA DO NÃNÃNÃNÃ

MM:VOCES VÃO VER O NÃNÃNÃNÃ...QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI SEUS BILTRES!

Platéia:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...FORA...FORA...UUUUUUUU...

O outro carro era o do Leão Aioria...um enorme e lindo leão aparecia e rugia para o público...ele também balançava a cabeça,dava a patinha e fingia de mortoÕ.õ...

A fantasia de Aioria era toda vermelha e laranja e ele usava um arranjo na cabeça que parecia uma juba,e sua maquiagem parecia a cara de um gatinho...

Aioria: "Agora Marin você vai ver como eu gosto de você"... e do nada levantou uma bandeira que dizia:MARIN EU TE AMO!

Platéia:OHHHHHHHHH...

No Japão...na frente da Tv...

Shina:uhauhuhauhahuuha...que ridículo!

Misty:ui...que cuti...olha como ele te ama Marin...

Babel:UAUHAUHUAHUHAUHHUAUH...

Argol:Que gosto o seu hein!

June:Ai...cadê o Shunzinho?

Marin:Eu não conheço esse cara...quem é ele?Na verdade...quem é Marin? "ai Aioria como você é fofoo"

Voltando ao desfile...

O próximo carro foi o de Shaka...havia um enorme Buda dourado no Fundo,ele tinha uma mão aberta e em cima dela havia um Shaka todo assustado que tentava dançar...a roupa dele era amarela e prata e ele carregava um terço...

Shaka:QUE BUDA SALVE SUAS ALMAS OH POBRES DE ESPÍRITO!

Platéia:OLHEM SÓ!A BARBIE VAI DESFILAR ESSE ANO!VIVA A BARBIE!

Shaka:QUE?(e abriu os olhos fazendo muita gente se assustar,mas depois seus olhosswfecharam)...

O outro carro era o de Shiryu...já que o Mestre Ancião não foi na viajem e eles tinham que representar os 12 signos do zodíaco...o Carro tinha uma enorme balança...em um prato da balança tinha um lindo dragão verde vivo que soltava fogo pela boca...e do outro lado tinha Shiryu que dançava.Sua roupa era assim:Usava uma calça verde escuro muito brilhante,não usava nenhuma camisa e não precisou de nenhuma maquiagem no peito pois,ele se virava e o dragão tatuado em suas costas ficava a mostra...e em sua testa tinha um faixa verde...

Shiryu: MEUS QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES...SÓ TENHO UMA COISA A DIZER ...A AMIZADE É A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE DA VIDA E...

Torcida feminina:EI...NINGUÉM QUER VER VOCE FALAR...SÓ REBOLAR...VAI LÁ MORENÃO LINDO!IUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

E chegou a vez do carro de escorpião...o destaque era um enorme escorpião vermelho que balançava o rabo para todos os lados e mostrava as pinças...Miro usava uma linda roupa vermelho sangue e preto,usava uma máscara igual a da armadura de escorpião só que de cor vermelha,estava perfeito...ele mostrava os músculos e sorria para todos os lados tentando dançar...até que teve um hora que ele levantou a enorme unha para o lado...

Platéia:OLHA SÓ!ELE FEZ QUE NEM O ETE DO FILME!OLHA SÓ A UNHA DELE!

Miro:QUE?EU?A 8ª MARAVILHA DO MUNDO?VOCES VÃO VER...AGULHA ESCARLATE...

Bem...o público se revoltou e começou a jogar algumas coisinhas nele...até celular jogaram-...e ele parou e continuou a desfilar...

Chegou a vez do carro de Sagitário,a armadura de Sagitário em tamanho bem maior se projetou atrás de Aioros...o grego dançava para todos sorridente...ele dançava com uma roupa que parecia com a armadura de Sagitário,a diferença era a cor:prata e azul...esse não deu trabalho nenhum,fez tudo certinho e nem confusão com a platéia arrumou...isso por que Saori prometeu que se ele cometesse um erro,ele seria seu mordomo pelo resto da viagem...

O carro de Shura tinha uma enorme espada reluzente de fundo...Shura usava uma calça cor de abóbora e umas penas amarelo néon...

Shura:EXCALIBUR!(e fazia posse de que ia atacar o público)

Mulheres:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Homens:UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

O carro de Camus era um dos mais lindo de todos...Era inteirinho azul e prata,tinha um enorme jarro dourado que ficava reinclinado...ele se movimentava e fazia cair água em um pequeno pote prateado...quando eu digo que era um do mais lindo de todos,falo principalmente por Camus que estava simplesmente belíssimo...apesar de todos estarem lindos...ele usava uma roupa azul clara e dourada e uma capa que balançava com o vento...ele não dançava muito e fazia cara séria...mas,estava ótimo...

Público:EI...É O ICE BOY!

Mulheres:UAU!

Isso fez com que Camus ficasse ainda mais metidinho...se isso é possívelÕ.õ

Chegou a vez do carro de Peixes e da revelação do Carnaval passar...O carro era enfeitado com lindos peixes coloridos e no fundo uma enorme sereia ruiva de olhos azuis piscina como os de Dite...ela piscava um dos olhos e mexia a cauda verde água...

Dite ficava no colo da Sereia e desfilava muito bem...sua roupa era composta de dois tons de rosa...o rosa bebe e o rosa pink...ele colocou uma de suas rosas brancas no cabelo e estava ótimo...

Mulheres:AHHHHHHHH...LINDO!MARAVILHOSO!PERFEIÇÃO!

Dite:M-O-C-RÉ-I-A-S...VOCES NUNCA TERÃO UM CORPO COMO O MEU...MENINOS...OLHA EU AQUI...(e acenava para o público masculino)

Mulheres e Homens��

Chegou a vez do carro dos bronzeadinhos passar...no carro tinha as 4 figuras...

Um enorme pégasus branco de olhos muito escuros balançava suas assas...um cisne branco ficava na outra ponta do carro e levantava suas assas e balançava o pescoço...uma mulher acorrentada com correntes e uma linda Fênix vermelha e laranja que soltava labaredas de fogo,suas fantasias eram muito parecidas com suas armaduras,na verdade eram suas armaduras,Saori disse que por falta de dinheiro em caixa eles iam ter que usar as armaduras��...Nas costas do cavalo alado ficava Seiya que não dançava porcaria nenhuma e só ficava gritando:

Seiya:ME DE SUA FORÇA PEGASUS...

Hyoga ficara na frente do cisne e se recusara a dançar samba pois,dizia que a sua dancinha era mais bonita��...

Público:EI...É PRA SAMBAR E NÃO FAZER ESSA DANCINHA PATÉTICA!

Hyoga:NÃO É PATÉTICO...É CRIATIVA...SEUS BOBOCAS...

Público:BOBOCA É A MÃE!

Hyoga:QUE?COMO OUSAM?VOU MOSTRAR...AGORA VOCES VÃO VER O PODER DO CISNE HYOGA,O ATAQUE DO TROVÃO AURORA!

E hyoga começou a tentar a congelar a platéia mas,depois parou pois começaram a jogar coisas nele também...ele achou um tênis,relógio,bolsas...

Shun desfilava na cabeça de Andrômeda...ele ficava brincando com suas correntes e mostrando ao público...

Público:EI GAROTINHO...FUGIU DO BERÇÁRIO É?

Shun:IKKI!ME CHAMOU DE PIRALHO!

Ikki:AVE FENIX!

E mais uma vez o carro foi atacado com um monte de tranqueiras que jogaram neles...

Shun:Olha Ikki...o gorro do Chaves...

Ikki:Isso não é nada,olha só...a arma de brinquedo do 007...

Bom...agora chegou a vez do último carro(FINALMENTE.)...

O carro de Atena era muito bonito...era todo branco e prata...era enfeitado estilo grego...tinha algumas pilastras e eram muito bonitas...

Saori desfilava no alto do carro com seu báculo dourado e sua roupa não era a mesma de todo dia...era um vestido todo branco que vinha até o joelho...e seus cabelos eram presos num rabo de cavalo...

Saori:OLÁ MEUS FÃS...EU SOU ATENA!

Público��

E os cortejo acabou,todos os carros tinham passados...eles passaram o resto da noite comemorando em uma tenda que tinha nos bastidores(pelo menos é assim que eu imagino)...

Miro:Olha só o que jogaram no meu carro...um celular...

Shun:No nosso também jogaram um monte de coisa...

Shaka:Hilda...ninguém tentou nada com você?

Hilda:Não Shaka...relaxa!

Mu:na minha opinião você usou uma roupa muito escandalosa!

Hilda:Eu só tenho olho para vocês dois!(e deu um beijinho em cada um)...

Shaka e Mu-

Camus:Eu acho que o meu carro era o mais lindo!

Aioria:Que nada!Você viu o Leão do meu carro alegórico?Isso sim é que é carro...

Shura:Isso me lembra do mico que você fez a Marin passar...coitadinha,se eu fosse ela eu nunca mais saia na rua depois disso...

Aioria:Não enche!

Saga:Pois na minha opinião...a minha fantasia é a melhor!

Kanon:Não!A minha é que é!

Saga��

Seiya:e eu disse...ME DE SUA FORÇA PÉGASUS!

E então que a festa começou...eles passaram o resto da noite ali...conversando e com muito samba no pé...

Eles organizaram uma roda...no meio ficou Dite que dançava com ninguém...muito orgulhoso de sua apresentação...e assim passaram a madrugada...pulando carnaval...

No dia seguinte eles foram para a quadra da escola esperar a apuração dos votos...

Saori:Ai...estou tão nervosa!

Seiya:Vai dar tudo certo...

MM:Mas é claro que nós vamos ganhar...eu tava desfilando...

Aioros:Depois do seu show de querer matar todo mundo��...eu acho meio difícil...

Locutor:BOM DIA SENHORAS E SENHORES!VAMOS COMEÇAR A APURAÇÃO DOS VOTOS...

E passaram um bom tempo ouvindo os resultados...e no final os cavaleiros conseguiram uma boa qualificação...

Dite inconformado:ÚLTIMO LUGAR!

Deba:EU NÃO ACREDITO...MEUS SONHOS ACABARAM ASSIM...

Miro:EU NÃO CREIO...

MM:TENHO UMA IDÉIA...VAMOS TIRAR SATISFAÇOES COM OS JUIZES E...

Shun:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...IKKI!

Hyoga:MAMÃE!

Shiryu:MESTRE ANCIÃO!ME PERDOA!SHUNREY...

Ikki:EU SEI QUEM É O CULPADO!

Todos:QUEM?

Ikki:O CARECA DO TATSUME...(e apontou para o mordomo que saiu do hospital ontem de tarde e se recuperava ainda dos ferimentos)...

TATSUME:EU!

Ikki:A CULPA É SEMPRE DO MORDOMO E EU QUERO UM PRETESTO PRA ENCHER A TUA FUÇA DE BOLACHA...VEM AQUI!(e saiu correndo atrás dele)...

Tatsume:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Todos��

Hilda:snif...snif...eu achando que íamos ganhar...snif...

Shaka:Não fique triste...nós tentamos...

Mu:Esta tudo bem...

Saori:Meninos...vocês não devem ficar tristes...existem coisas mais importantes que ganhar,e não me importa se vocês não conseguiram vencer...vocês são importantes para mim assim!do jeito que são...

Todos emocionados...

Saori:e mais uma coisa...ME DEVEM O DINHEIRO DESSAS FANTASIAS SEUS INÚTEIS QUE NÃO PRESTAM NEM PRA DESFILE!

Todos:��

Kanon:Tava bom demais pra ser verdade...

Saori:Vamos para o hotel...

Saga:Melhor irmos...temos que arrumar nossas malas...

Shura:Amanhã rumo a São Paulo...

E lá foram os cavaleiros para o hotel não muito contentes por dois motivos...o primeiro é ficarem em último lugar e o segundo é que teriam que ir embora do Rio...mas,eles sabiam que novas aventuras os aguardavam na terra da garoa...

* * *

**N/A:**Olá pessoal,tudo bom!Eu achei uma solução para o caso Shaka,Hilda e Mu...um jeito de deixar todos felizes...se vocês pensam que vai terminar assim estão muito enganados...tem muita coisa pra acontecer com esses 3...uhahuuhauhauh...

Essa história de colocar os cavaleiros para desfilar foi muito em cima da hora...essa história de comemorar Carnaval é contagiante...então eu inventei uma história qualquer que não convence ninguém e fui escrevendo...foi o melhor que deu pra fazer...

**Onime**:Desculpe-me por não deixar o seu recado no ultimo post mas,o seu comentário chegou depois que eu já tinha mandado...e quanto a Hilda e Siegrifield...pode deixar porque eu achei um jeito de deixar todo mundo feliz...na medida do possível...Obrigada pelo apoio...Bjus!

**Dark Lien**:Viu o que você fez?Agora transformei o Camus em garotão da praia...o ICE BOY!rsrssrssrrs...to fazendo o possível pra fazer ele feliz...pode deixar que ele não vai sofrer muito não,na medida do possível é lógico...rsrrs...E vou continuar com a Fic até onde der...Bjus!

**Tella**:Você é insuperável...faz eu ficar com muita pena por que você quer ver o trio da alegria...você:a fic é sua mas,eu ficaria muito triste se você não deixasse eles juntos...snif,snif...uhauhuhahuahu...eu achei uma solução para você e todo mundo sair feliz...pode deixar...eu sei que você não vai ficar totalmente feliz mas,eu vou fazer o possível!Odeio ver as pessoas tristes...e quanto a minha caixa de e-mail...tudo bem!eu sou muito melodramática...Muito Obrigada pelo apoio...você é uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis da minha Fic...considero muito a sua opinião!Não some hein!Bjus!

**Gemini-Sama**:Bem...a última que leu foi a betinha...mas,oi para as duas!Vocês viram como a Bruxaori é malvada...eu ajudo ela ir para a praia com essas beldades e ela nem deixa eu ver a gravação das fitas do Santuário,eu to muito boazinha com ela...ta na hora de pegar pesado...uhahuhuahuah...eu sou m�!Eu adorei o último capítulo da Fic de vocês...está ótima!E eu quero ver os novos bichinhos do Saga e do Kanon (fazendo bico)...POR FAVOR!Eu acho que essa história de colocar o Camus para surfar foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz...muita gente gostou da idéia...e dá gosto de imaginar aquele aquariano surfando ,e o Miro voltou ao normal rapidinho...tá mais safado do que nunca...��,fazer o que?Esse é o charme dele!rsrrsrsr...Obrigada pelo apoio das duas...e eu quero ver o próximo capítulo da Fic de vocês,hein!Bjus!

**Obrigada pelas rewiens e de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo outro dia**

**Bjus!**


	10. Loucuras no Avião!

Voltei!Mas,não fiquem tristes...eu vou embora...daqui a pouco..rsrrsrrs...

Eu só vou contar mais um trecho do diário de viagens desses homens lindos,sedutores,gostosos,perfeitos,maravilhosos,inteligentes,espertos e ...ai,ai...mew,deixa eu parar que se não eu vou ficar o dia inteiro aqui falando só dessas beldades...

* * *

**Avião particular da baranga,FDP do cabelo roxo-Brasil-09:00 da Manhã-destino São Paulo**

Bem...depois da decepção de ficarem em último lugar no desfile das escolas de Samba do Rio de Janeiro,os cavaleiros e a vaca,desgraçada do cabelo roxo(eu preciso citar nomes?)...seguem rumo a São Paulo...

MM:Droga!Eu queria ficar mais no Rio!Tava tão bom lá...

Deba:Eu também queria ficar lá...buááááááá...mamãe!

Hyoga:Mamãe!BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Deba

Saga:Sabe...eu gosto do Rio mas,eu quero conhecer São Paulo...só de chegarmos perto eu já posso sentir...O PODER...

Kanon:Ah não!Vai começar a crise...Saga...(cutucando o irmão)...

Saga:poder...poder...Poder...PODEr...PODER...HUUHAUHAUHUHAHU...EU SINTO O PODER...O CONTROLE...

Kanon dando um tapa na cabeça de Saga:CONTROLE-SE!

Saga devolvendo o tapa:Não!

Kanon dando outro tapa:Babaca!

Saga dando um soco:Inútil...você vai direto para o Cabo Súnion!

Kanon dando um murro:Vem aqui seu FDP!

Saga:Imbecil...a sua mãe é a minha mãe...IDIOTA!(e começaram a rolar no chão e a se baterem...o amor entre irmãos é lindo)

Shura com cara de tédio:Vai lá Miro...separa a briga...é sua vez!

Miro:Me esquece...é a sua vez...

Shura:Não...é a sua!

Miro:ai...não enche...esse avião ta um saco...tem homem demais...

Pisces Luna:Na minha opinião não tem problema nenhum nisso!

Miro:VOCE!FOI VOCE QUE COLOCOU A GENTE NESSA LOUCURA!

Pisces Luna:ai...que drama!não exagere!

Miro:A CULPA É SUA!

Shun:Miro...não a necessidade de falar assim com ela e...

Miro:CALADO!

Shun e Pisces Luna:AHHHH...IKKI!GRITOU COM A GENTE!

Ikki:AI...se virem!tá na hora de vocês crescerem...

Shun e Pisces Luna-

Pisces Luna:snif...snif...eu só queria o bem de vocês...faço aquela mão de vaca dar uma viagem pra vocês e é assim que vocês falam comigo!TO DE MAU!

Miro:Não seja trágica!

Pisces Luna:A culpa é sua!

Miro-

Pisces Luna:Estou magoada...não falo mais com você...

MM:Miro...você magoou a mocinha...rsrrsrs...

Miro:Vamos...não fique triste...eu não queria gritar com você...mas,você tá sendo muito má com a gente...

Pisces Luna:Vou tentar melhorar...Prometo!

Miro:Melhorou!Desculpe...eu não queria...

Pisces Luna:Nem eu...eu vou...buááááááá...

Miro:não chore...(e me deu um abraço)

Pisces Luna:Me sinto melhor...:)

Saori:QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA AQUI!A NÃO!VOCE NÃO!MAIS MULHER NESSA VIAGEM...E OUTRA COISA...NADA DE PEGAÇÃO NO MEU AVIÃO...QUE DROGA!O QUE VOCE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Miro e Pisces Luna vermelhos e se soltando:Pegação?

Saori:Isso ai...podem se desgrudando...

Pisces Luna:Relaxa...eu já to indo embora!

Saori:Já vai tarde!

Pisces Luna:Eu sou muito boazinha...devia ter feito você descer daquele carro alegórico e empurrar toda a extensão da Sapucaí!

Saori:Hunf!

Pisces Luna:Meninos...eu já vou mas,depois eu volto pra tomar uma coca-cola com vocês ok!

Cavaleiros:Tchau!

Saori:Oh menininha chata viu!Fala a verdade gente!eu não sou muito mais legal que ela...

Shaka:Qualquer uma é mais legal que você...

Saori:O que foi que você disse?

Shaka:Eu disse...

Hilda tapando a boca de Shaka: ele perguntou se vai demorar pra chegar!

Saori:Mais um tempinho...se precisarem de mim...

Hyoga:Você vai estar dando um trato no piloto!

Saori:Não!Eu estarei na cabine com o Tatsume e o co-piloto

Aioria:Tatsume?Ikki...você não conseguiu matar ele ainda?

Ikki:Fazer o que?Ele corre muito rápido!

Dite:ui...Camusinho...você tá tão quietinho,o que foi,hein!

Camus:Não enche...eu só estou pensando na minha legião de fãs que eu deixei lá no Rio!

Hyoga:Pense pelo lado bom Mestre,o senhor ainda tem o seu fã mais fiel!(e levantou e ficou com pose de super-herói)

Camus:Que sorte a minha não eh!

Dite:hun...isso aqui ta um tédio...não tem nada pra fazer...

Mu que estava com a cabeça no colo de Hilda:Pra mim a viagem ta ótima...

Shaka:Ow...da para tirar a cabeça do colo da MINHA namorada!

Mu:Acontece...que ela também é MINHA namorada...

Hilda:Meninos não briguem...

Shaka:Você é ridículo cabelo de lavanda...eu acho que a Hilda devia ficar só comigo!

Mu:Se olha no espelho Barbie...vê quem é o ridículo!

Hilda:CHEGA!(e se levantou e sentou do lado de Seiya)

Shaka:Não creio...

Mu:Fomos trocados pelo SEIYA!

Shaka:Que horror!

Bom...e a viagem tava realmente MUITO chata...fora Saga,ninguém tava muito animado para ir pra Sampa...é uma pena,São Paulo é tão linda!.

Durante a viagem eles passaram por uma turbulência...

Dite:AH...É O FIM DO MUNDO!

Kanon:A GENTE VAI MORRER!

Saga:POM-POM...ONDE ESTA O POM-POM!

Aioros:DANE-SE O POM-POM...QUEM LIGA PARA UM PATO ESTÚPIDO...

Camus:POR FALAR EM PATO ESTÚPIDO...HYOGA!TA VIVO AINDA?

Hyoga:MESTRE CAMUS!SOCORRO...

Shaka:BUDA...NOS SALVE!

MM:NÓS VAMOS TODOS PRA O INFERNO!

Ikki:EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DO INFERNO...JÁ ESTIVE LÁ MUITAS VEZES E...(fazendo pose de o bom)

MM:MAS TEM UM BANDO DE ZUMBI QUERENDO COMER O MEU FIGADO EU NÃO POSSO POR O PÉ LA!

Shun:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...IKKI!

Seiya:EBA!MONTANHA RUSSA...SUPER LEGAL!

Miro:AHHHHHH...TEM UM PÉ NA MINHA CARA...DE QUEM É!

Shura:É MEU...EU JÁ TO SAINDO...

Essa altura do campeonato...o avião tava parecendo um liquidificador...o avião ia para um lado e os cavaleiros caiam todos um em cima do outro...

Saga e Kanon se segurando em uma poltrona:AHHHH...ESTAMOS SALVOS...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO...DEBA SAI DAQUI...ELE VAI CAIR EM CIMA DA GENTE...VOU VIRAR PANQUECA...AHHHHHH...PLOFT!

Shun:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...ELES MORRERAM...

Seiya:EBA!MONTANHA RUSSA!

Shun:Eu nunca pensei que um dia diria isso para alguém mas,CALA A BOCA SEIYA!

Todos com cara de surpresos:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Ikki:Ai...que orgulho...o meu irmão xingando o Seiya...estou emocionado...snif,snif...

Dite se segurando em Shiryu:SOCORRO!ME SALVA DRAGÃO,PODEMOS APROVEITAR OS NOSSOAS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS VIVOS LÁ NO BANHEIRO DO AVIÃO E...(nem a beira da morte esse cara toma jeito Õ.õ)

Shiryu:ME LARGA!EU QUERO IR PARA O OUTRO MUNDO PURO,INGENUO E VIRGEM...ME SOLTA!

Shura:UHAHUUHAUHAUHAHU...VIRGEM...CONTA OUTRA!

ShiryuÉ VERDADE!ME LARGA!

Shura:ME POUPE...VA DISSER QUE A SHUNREY NÃO TE BATIZOU...

Shiryu:CALA A BOCA IDIOTA!

Shura:ESSA É A HORA DA VERDADE...VAMOS CONFESSAR TODOS OS NOSSOS ERROS...

MM:AHHHH...

Aioria:TA BOM...TENHO UMA COISA PARA ADMITIR...EU TENHO 3 FILHOS COM UMA SERVA DO SANTUÁRIO...NÃO CONTEM NADA PARA A MARIN...

Miro:EU TAMBEM TENHO QUE ADMITIR UMA COISA...A MINHA UNHA É POSTIÇA...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

MM:EU...TENHO MEDO DE BARATA...

Hyoga:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...O MESTRE CAMUS É MEU IRMÃO!

Todosõ.Õ

Camus:QUE?

Hyoga:NA VERDADE NÃO MAS,EU QUERIA MORRER ACHANDO QUE ERA SEU IRMÃO...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Camus batendo em Hyoga:CALA A BOCA!

Deba:EU USEI ANABOLIZANTE PARA SER O CAVALEIRO DE TOURO!

Dite:MINHAS ROSAS SÃO DE PLÁSTICO...BUÁÁÁÁÁ

Mu:O PÓ DE ESTRELAS QUE EU USO PARA CONSERTAR AS ARMADURAS VEM COM O TRÁFICO DE DROGAS!

Hilda:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...EU DORMI COM O MIME UM DIA POR QUE ESTAVA BRAVA COMO SIEGRIFIELD...SNIF,SNIF...

Shaka:EU FINGIA QUE IA MEDITAR NO TEMPLO NA INDIA MAS,NA VERDADE EU IA PARA UM PUTERO...MAS ESTOU ARREPENDIDO BUDA...MUITO ARREPENDIDO...(uau...Shaka falando desse jeito...parece o fim do mundo)

Shura:EU DEI PROPINA PARA UMA AMAZONA ME PASSAR NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS CAVALEIROS MIRINS E ME TORNAR O CAVALEIRO DE CAPRICÓRNIO...SNIF...

Shun:BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...IKKI!

Seiya:MONTANHA RUSSA!...VUSH!

Tatsume:EU TAMBÉM TENHO QUE FALAR UMA COISA...SAORI EU SOU SEU PAI!

SAORI:MEU PAI?NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Tatsume:Ta bom...não sou...mas,eu queria te deixar feliz e orgulhosa pelo menos nos últimos momentos de vida!

Saori:VOCE QUER É ME MATAR DE DESGOSTO...TOME ISSO!

Tatsume:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(e começa a correr da Saori...nossa,que cena-)

Saga:EU TENHO QUE ADMITIR UMA COISA TAMBÉM...ANTES DE SER MESTRE DO SANTUÁRIO EU ERA ATOR DE FILME PORNO...

Kanon:E EU ERA DUBLE DELE NAS CENAS DE SEXO SELVAGEM EM CIMA DE UM ANDAIME,EM UM PRÉDIO DE 30 ANDARES...ELE SÓ FAZIA CENA NA BANHEIRA...COVARDE!

Saori:EU TAMBÉM TENHO QUE ADMITIR UMA COISA...SEIYA EU TE...(nesse momento o avião muda de direção e Saori bate com tudo no vidro e desmaia...eu falei que ela ia se ferrar nessa Fic-)

Saga:MORREU?

KANON:TOMARA...AHHHHHHHH...MAIS UMA TURBULENCIA!

Aioros:EU NÃO TENHO NADA PARA CONFESSAR POIS,EU SOU PURO DESSAS COISAS MUNDANAS E...

Aioria:MENTIROSO...CONTA PARA TODO MUNDO QUE VOCE CHUPOU CHUPETA ATÉ OS 14 ANOS...CONTA!

Aioros:AIORIA!

Todos:

Co-piloto:EU TENHO UMA COISA PARA DIZER... AQUELE CARA DAS ROSAS ME SEDUZIU E ME AGARROU E DEPOIS ME JOGOU FORA COMO SE EU FOSSE LIXO...BUÁÁÁÁ...

Dite:ALFREDÃO!ENTENDA!SEU TEMPO ACABOU...GAME OVER!

Co-piloto:E eu sei quem é o culpado...ELE(e apontou para MM)...

MM:EU?

Co-piloto:VOCE SE COLOCOU NO MEU CAMINHO E O DA ROSA FURACÃO!

Todos:ROSA FURACÃO?

DiteÉ O MEU APELIDO PARA OS MUITO INTIMOS...SE O MASQUINHA QUISER ME CHAMAR ASSIM...

MM:SAI DAQUI!

Co-piloto:Foi pelo seu nome que o amor da minha vida falou a noite inteira...

MM:QUE?O MEU NOME?

Ikki:SHUN...TAPE OS OUVIDOS...

Hyoga:ACHO QUE VOU VOMITAR!

Deba:QUE NOJO!

Co-piloto com uma arma da mão:ADIOS BABY!

Shura:EI...O ESPANHOL DO AVIÃO SOU EU!

Co-piloto:Da licença ta estragando a cena...

Shura:Desculpe!

Nesse momento o avião muda de direção,de novo..e o co-piloto bate com a cabeça na parede e desmaia em cima da Saori...

MM e Shura se abrasando com o avião a beira de cair:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Deba:CONTROLEM-SE AS DUAS!

Shura:Não dá e...(finalmente se tocou que estava abraçado a MM,eles se soltam e fazem posse de Bad Boy...muito machos!)

MM:ISSO É QUE É ADRENALINA...

Shura:PODE CRER MANO...UM AVIÃO CAINDO É PROGRAMA DE MACHO!

MM:SÓ...

Deba:

Dite:AHHHHHHHHHHHH...O QUE É AQUELA COISA AMARELA IMUNDA ALI EM BAIXO DO BANCO?

Saga:POM-POM!ALGUÉM!SALVEM O POM-POM...

Pom-pom,com toda aquela confusão,saiu rolando pelo avião...Caramba,será possível que esse Saga não sabe cuidar de um patinho...que situação!

Aioria:Eu não vou descer rolando metade do avião pra pegar aquela galinha amarela,feia!

Saga:Não é galinha amarela feia...é pato!PATO!

Aioria:

Saga:Vocês não vão ajudar?

Todos:Não!

Saga:SEIYA!SE VOCE PEGAR O POMPOM EU TE DOU UMA BALA...

Seiya:OBA!(ele estendeu a mão para Saga e ficou do seu lado)

Saga:O que você quer?

Seiya:A bala...

Saga:Mas você ainda não trouxe o Pompom...

Seiya:Mas e se depois você não me pagar?

Saga:Eu vou pagar...

Seiya:Quando

Saga:Tudinho de uma vez no fim do ano...(homenagem ao programa do Chaves).

Seiya:A bom...se é assim...sim!(e saiu correndo na direção de Pompom)

Pom-Pom finalmente foi resgatado por,nada mais nada menos que,seiya...bleh!

O avião finalmente saiu da zona de turbulência...e o piloto deixou o co-piloto pilotando para ver como estavam seus passageiros...

Piloto:Bem Pessoal...foi por pouco mas,agora esta tudo bem e...O QUE É ISSO NO MEU AVIÃO?

Todos os cavaleiros estavam literalmente amassados um em cima do outro...com a confusão,aquilo tinha virado uma bagunça...coitadinhos deles ( >. )

Kanon:Não é isso que o senhor ta pensando não...

Camus:Isso mesmo...HYOGA...SAI DE CIMA DA MINHA PERNA...

Hyoga:ai...minha cabeça...

Miro:SOCORRO!...NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR...(o coitadinho estava em baixo de todo mundo)

Piloto:Olha...isso aqui é um avião de respeito...entenderam?

Tatsume que acabara de levantar:AHHHHHHHHHHH...SENHORITA SAORI!

Tatsume levantou Saori,ela acordou...

Tatsume:Senhorita,diga alguma coisa!

Saori:Ptuf...(e cuspiu um dente que ela tinha quebrado)...

Todos:UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHUUHAUHAUHAUHAHUAHUAHU...

HUAUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHAUHAUHUHAUHUHAUHUHAUHAHUUHAUHAUHUHAHUHUAUHUHAHAHHUAUHAHUAHUHUAUHUHAHUAHUHUAHUHUAHUHAUHUAHU...

Saori:BUÁÁÁÁÁ...(e saiu correndo para a cabine do capitão e Tatsume atrás)

Piloto:De qualquer forma...arrumense todos por que vamos chegar em 10 minutos e...

Hilda:ONDE ESTÃO O SHAKA E O MU?

Shiryu:É mesmo,onde será que eles estão?

Deba:Devem estar no meio desse bando de homem...

MM:Hildinha...não se preocupe,se você ficar viúva eu consolo você...

Nesse instante se ouve uma voz rouca vinda debaixo daquele bando de homem...

Mu:Só por cima do meu cadáver...

Hilda:MU!

Piloto:E a senhora...nada de ficar imitando vaca!

Hilda:NÃO É ISSO...É O MU...MUZINHO...TODO MUNDO LEVANTANDO...

E todos os cavaleiros começaram a levantar,visivelmente com medo de Hilda,não sabem do que uma mulher desesperada é capaz...E Mu estava l�quase sem ar...e todo amassado...

Hilda:Mu...o que eu posso fazer por você...

Mu:ah...um beijinho sara...

Outra vez,uma voz alta e clara é ouvida por todos...

Shaka:NÃO!NADA DE BEIJOS NO AVIÃO...

Hilda largando Mu e correndo para Shaka:SHAKINHA!o que aconteceu com você?

Shaka:Com essa turbulência...fui parar lá no bagageiro...

Hilda:Oh coitadinho do meu loirinho...

Mu:ca-hãn...você não ta esquecendo de nada não?

Hilda:Ai Muzinho,você fica tão Lindo com ciúmes...

MM com deboche:Oh...que meigo!

Miro:Ai...que fofo...o triangulo amoroso do ano...rsrrsrrsr...

Piloto:Chegamos...próxima parada...Terra da Garoa...

E eles finalmente chegaram,entre mortos e feridos salvaram-se todos...Para encurtar a história...eles foram direto para um hotel no centro...e lá passaram a tarde inteira...dormindo e cuidando dos machucados...

* * *

**N/A**:Oie...e ai!Gostaram?Dessa vez eu peguei pesado com a Chatena...Mas,quem mandou ela atrapalhar a única hora que consegui abraçar o Miro...bem feito...e ela não viu nada,vocês não tem noção de como eu posso ser vingativa...uhauhauhhuahu... 

Eu tenho que colocar um detalhe,a alguns capítulos atrás eu disse que não deixaria ninguém com os cavaleiros mas,deixe eu me justificar...tem alguns cavaleiros que são "mais concorridos" do que outros,entenderamÉ complicado para mim deixar uma com o cavaleiro e deixar a outra sem nada...eu não gosto disso...um dos cavaleiros que eu sei que daria problema é o Camus,eu sei que tem muita gente que ama ele mas,não seria muito justo...por favor...NÃO JOGUEM PEDRAS...eu sou uma humilde escritora de Fanfics...

**Gemini-Sama:**Acho que vou fazer o Camus abrir uma escolinha de surf...rsrrsrsr...o que vocês achamÉ uma boa não é?Até eu topava aprender a surfar com um professor daqueles...eheheh...Vocês viram o desfile deles...que luxo...é uma maravilha ver eles lá na avenida...FOI TÃO LINDOo!Eu estava lá também,ta pensando o que!Eu vou deixar a Saori curtir eles lindos e maravilhosos na Avenida e eu assistindo pela Tv...esquece!E ainda bem que vocês jogaram coisas na Saori...preparem-se,vai começar uma nova era...se acham que a Saori já sofreu é por que vocês não viram nada...huahuuhauha...E adivinhem só...eu comecei a brigar com ela esses dias,ela começou a jogar na minha cara que era a Deusa Atena então,eu me irritei e joguei alguma coisa na cabeça dela,então eu peguei a fita dos cavaleiros tomando banho pra mim...hehehhe...não perceberam que ela estava mais irritada comigo dessa vez...Bom...a Fic de vocês ta ótima e eu quero ver o próximo capítulo logo!Bjus!

**Eletric Libra's**:Oie...obrigada pelos elogios,fico muito feliz por estar gostando da Fic...eu faço o que posso...hehheheh...Mew,você deve AMAR o Muzinho,não te culpo,ele é lindo mesmo...mas,o meu amor platônico é o Miro...não tem jeito,tem gente que gosta do Camus,tem gente que gosta do Shaka,do Saga,do Kanon,do Shura...eu gosto do Miro...heheheh...Eu não prometo nada para ninguém,eu vou pelo que me der na telha,eu só sei que essa Fic logo vai ter fim...quero por um ponto final,eu me sinto amarada,entende...Obrigada pelas rewiens...Bjus!

**Dark Lien**:Durma sossegada...seu amor esta seguro,eu cheguei a conclusão que ta na hora de fazer os outros se enrascarem e deixar o Camus na sombra...mas,eu tenho planos para esse Aquariano lindo...hehehhe...que por sinal,na sua Fic é médico,eu to adorando...continua que ta fofo...é tão romântico(.).E quer saber de uma coisa,eu adorei...Luna sensei...eu li isso na rewien e fiquei meditando sobre esse nome...muito loko!Quem sabe eu não adote esse nome oficialmente...rsrsrrsr...Obrigada pela atenção..Bjus!

**Tella**:Eu juro que me assustei...eu FINALMENTE coloco o trio da alegria junto e...você não apareceu...fiquei pensando,nossa...ela se estressou comigo!Desculpa se pareci chata quando reclamei das rewiens...eu finalmente recebi um monte de comentários...hehheehh...Espero que tenha feito boa viagem!E pode esperar...eu acho que vou deixar um clima mais "quente" entre esses 3...rsrrsrrsr...não muito,isso é uma comédia!Mas,vejamos o que eu posso fazer...E quando eu digo que "eu sei que você não vai ficar totalmente feliz mas,eu vou fazer o possível",Você verá...eles vão aproveitar muito os momentos juntos...por enquanto,Shaka e Mu estão só com frescura...não gostam de dividir a Hilda mas,logo tudo dará certo e eu acho,ou pelo menos eu espero,vou deixar TODOS felizes.Obrigada pelas Rewiens...Bjus!

**Bom é isso ai pessoal,eu gosto muito das rewiens que vocês me deixam...sei também que deve ter gente que lê e não deixa rewien mas,tudo bem,eu escrevo para todos...todos os fãs de Cdz...Por favor,mandem rewiens...Bjus para todos e de quem eu não falei hoje,eu falo outro dia...**

**Tchauzinho **


	11. Histerias em São Paulo

Voltei!Finalmente...já tava na hora,o meu último capítulo da Fic ficou uma...Droga!Mas,apesar de ter ficado uma porcaria tem gente que vem aqui e lê o bando de asneira que a inútil aqui,escreve.Obrigada turma,valeu mesmo!Adoro vocês...

E então?Vamos ver nossos douradinhos?Então...lá vai...

UM DETALHE,EU NÃO SOU DONA DE NENHUM DESSES PRODUTOS ANUNCIADOS AO LONGO DA FIC,NÃO SOU DONA DA ARNO,NEM DE NADA...

* * *

**Hotel no centro da cidade-São Paulo-14:00 da tarde**

Nossos cavaleirinhos tinham chegado já fazia um tempinho em São Paulo,tinham escapado de uma turbulência do avião e tinham acabado de almoçar...Bem,daí cada um foi tomar seu rumo.

Miro:Bem..e então?

Shura:O que essa turma de São Paulo faz por aqui?

Saga:ora..não é obvio?Trabalha para conseguir o poder e...

Kanon colocando a mão na cabeça e caindo de joelhos teatralmente:NÃO!PARA!VOCE NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR ESSA SUA LOUCURA DE PODER ESTREMO...POR ZEUS,NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!AHHHHHHH...

Saga:Calminha maninho,você ta muito estressado...relaxa...desencuca com esse negocio de poder extremo,você é muito ganancioso...

Kanon:��É neh,sou eu que sou ambicioso...

Saori:Bem turma,façam o que quiser,eu não to nem ai...só um detalhe,se mais alguém for preso,que nem o senhor Aioria...-olhando para Aioria que fingiu olhar para o outro lado assobiando-...vocês vão ver quem é Saori Kido!

Tatsume:Apoiado...

Saori:Cala a boca idiota!Pensa que eu me esqueci do que você falou no avião,eu estava a ponto de me jogar pela janela...

MM:Droga!Careca imbecil...por que não continuou com a farsa,mais um minuto de tortura e ela mesma se matava...

Saori:Mascara você esta começando a me tirar do sério,você só perde para o Kanon,esse sim adora me azucrinar...

Kanon:Isso mesmo,bobão!

MM:��

Saori:VOCES PENSAM QUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE VOCES FALAM DE MIM!VOCES ACHAM QUE EU SOU BURRA?

Hyoga:SIIIII...-e Camus lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante-Não!

Saori:Acho bom!

Todos:��

Saori:Bom...eu vou até o Morumbi,tenho algumas coisas a tratar e...

Kanon:Huhauhauhauh...você vai é procurar um dentista!

Saori:Kanon!

Kanon:Kanon uma pinóia...eu to cansado de você e desses seus caprichos...

Deba:Ele pirou...

Aioria:Salvem-se quem puder...

Shun:Ikki...

Hyoga:Mamãe...- e todos os cavaleiros se esconderam,atrás de um pilar...

Saori:O que você disse!

Kanon:O que você ouviu,to de saco cheio dessas suas manhas,menininha boboca!

Saga:Foi bom te conhecer mano...

Ikki:Nem eu tenho tanta coragem pra falar com ela assim...

Shaka:Que Buda receba sua alma muito bem no Inferno...

Kanon:E quem disse que eu vou para o Inferno!Projeto de Buda!

Shaka:Ohh...estou ouvindo!Kanon esta tentando fazer contato do Inferno com a gente...- e pegou seu terço-revele-se Kanon,esteja no céu,no Inferno ou no purgatório...

Todos:��

Mu:É totalmente contra os meus princípios fazer isso mas-e deu um tapa em Shaka-O BARBIE LOIRA!O KANON AINDA NÃO MORREU...ABRA OS OLHOS...

Miro:NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO...NÃO ABRE NÃO!

Shura:Mu deixa de ser trouxa,quer morrer?

Saori:COMO VOCE OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO KANON!

Kanon:Ora menina,eu já era cavaleiro muito antes de você sair das fraldas...EU SOU KANON SENHOR DO PILAR DO ATLANTICO NORTE E DONO DA CASA DE GEMEOS!

Saga:Não senhor...o dono da casa de Gêmeos sou eu!

Kanon:Mas,você disse que ia dividir seu posto comigo...

Saga com cara de mau:EU MENTI!uhauhauhhuahuauhauhhua...

Todos:��

Saori:Bom Kanon...prepare-se para experimentar a fúria de Atena...

Kanon:Vamos lá...

Saori lançou um jato de luz em Kanon que o fez cair no chão desmaiado e machucado...

Saga:KANON-e correu para socorrer o irmão.

Ikki:Xiiii...acho que ele já era.

Shiryu:Pobre homem...

Saori:Ele mereceu...

Hilda:Quando eu chegar em Asgard farei uma missa em sua homenagem...

Shaka:Agora ele morreu?

Shura:Aparentemente sim...

Saga:KANON...AGUENTE FIRME MANO...

Saori:Bom...eu vou ao dentista e quando eu voltar,faremos o enterro...

Saga:SUA MÁ...COMO PODE BRANDIR SEU BÁCULO CONTRA UM MENINO PURO E INGENUO...

Saori:Fechando os olhos e mandando bala...-e Saori foi embora.

Saga:BUÁÁÁÁÁ...KANON!MANINHO...ME PERDOA POR TER DE MANDADO PARA O CABO SÚNION...KANON!

Kanon:PARA DE CHORAR...TA MOLHANDO A MINHA ROUPA!

Saga:Kanon-e abraçou o irmão e passou a dar beijos em sua bochecha.

Kanon:ECA!Eu não quero beijo de homem não!

Deba:Como é que você ainda ta vivo!

Kanon:Ela é lenta feito uma lesma...eu simplesmente me desviei e fingi que desmaiei...

Aioros:E podemos saber por que?

Kanon:Elementar meu caro...eu vou dar uma lição na Bruxaori...

Todos:Cuma!O.O

Kanon:Ora essa...ela não acha que eu bati as botas,simples...eu vou fingir que voltei para puxar o pé dela...

Shura:Gostei...

Miro:To fora...

Todos:Por que?

Miro:Eu estou em São Paulo,acha que eu vou procurar encher a Bruxaori...eu vou passear!FUI!

Camus:Tenho que admitir que ele tem razão...vamos andar...

Hyoga:Mestre!Eu vou com você...

Saga:Desite..não ia dar certo...

Shun:Ikki...você prometeu que ia me levar no Parque do Ibirapuera para passear naquelas bicicletas grandonas...

Ikki:Shun...

Shun:VOCE PROMETEU!

Ikki:Ta bom...vamos lá...

Shun:Eba!Você é o melhor irmão do mundo...

Aioria:Não é não!O Aioros é o melhor irmão do mundo...

Saga:Calem a Boca...a melhor irmã do mundo é a Hilda...

Kanon:Obrigado Saga...��...e eu achando que ele ia falar de mim...

Seiya aparecendo saltitante:TURMA!OLHA SÓ...EU FIZ UMA COREOGRAFIA PRA VOCES VEREM,PARA VOCES APRENDEREM OS PASSOS E NÓS MOSTRARMOS PARA A SAORI QUE SE ESFORÇA TANTO PELA GENTE!

MM:Cala a boca!

ShuraÉ...se liga!

Shiryu:Seiya como você é quadrado...

SEIYA:EU QUERO MOSTRAR MINHA DANCINHA...BUAAAAAAAAAA...

Deba:AHHHHHHHHH...TAMPEM A BOCA DELE...ELE CONSEGUE SER PIOR QUE O SHUN...

Aioros:Isso é verdade...

Seiya:Mas eu...

Saga:AI CARAMBA...MOSTRA ESSA DROGA DE DANCINHA ESTÚPIDA...SO ESPERO QUE NÃO SEJA IGUAL AS DANCINHAS IDIOTAS DO HYOGA...

Hyoga:AHHHHHHH...NÃO É DANCINHA IDIOTA...AGORA VOCE VAI VER O PODER DO CISNE HYOGA,O ATAQUE DO TROVÃO AURORA...

Camus puxando Hyoga pela orelha:Quantas vezes eu já disse para não gritar em lugares públicos...

Hyoga:Ai...mestre Camus,ta doendo...me larga...

Todos:��(gota)

Seiya:a minha dancinha é assim...nós entramos todos no palco de mãozinha dada,e daí fazemos uma fila com um uniforme de paquita e eu fico no meio de todo mundo e...dai a gente canta...

Seiya:ILARI LARI E...OW OW OW...ILARI LARI LARI E...OW OW OW...É A TURMA DO SEIYA QUE VEM DANDO O SEU ALO...(huauhau..essa é do túnel do tempo).

Todos: (GOTONA) -

Kanon:Eu vou vomitar...

Hilda:ai que dor de cabeça...

Shaka:Estou nauseado...

Deba:Como ele pode ser o preferido da Saori...

Miro:Eu fiquei aqui para ver ISSO!

Camus:Mente pouco evoluída...

Hyoga:A minha dancinha é melhor...

Ikki:SHUNNNNNNNNNN...ME SALVA DESSA ANTA ALADA...

Shun:Calma Ikki..eu to aqui...

Shura:Agora suportou o limite do suportável...ADEUS...

Seiya:Buaaaaaaaaaaa...ninguém me ama,ninguém me quer...

E cada um foi para um canto da cidade...

MM,Shyriu e Shura foram para o Parque Antártica ver o jogo do Palmeiras contra o Piraporinha de não sei lá das quantas...Saga e Kanon foram passear pela Avenida Paulista...Camus e Hyoga foram até o Playcenter...Shun e Ikki foram no parque do Ibirapuera...o trio da alegria(Mu,Shaka e Hilda)foram passear pelas ruas do centro de São Paulo...Miro,Aioria,Aioros e Deba foram passear no shopping...e Seiya,bem...Seiya foi até o Parque da Água Branca...sozinho!Sozinho?Sozinho não...ele levou um amigo com ele...que foi obrigado a ir...e para o azar de Saga.Seiya seqüestrou Pom-pom...QUE HORROR!Esqueci de alguém?NOSSA...COMO PUDE ME ESQUECER DELE...Dite tinha ido para um spa nos jardins,cuidar da pele.��

* * *

Bem...enquanto isso,no consultório dentário...

Dentista:Bem...Senhorita Saori...Implantei outro dente ai...e,eu vou colocar mais uma coisinha na senhora...

Saori:O que doutor?

Dentista:Bem...senhorita Saori,seus dentes estão tortos e por isso vai usar esse aparelho rosa choque(e colocou na boca de Saori,até parece que é rápido assim -)

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Dentista:Tchau senhorita,volte sempre...

Saori:Tchau..(e saiu com a boca cheia de aparelhos e com implante)

* * *

Lá foram eles(MM,Shura e Shiryu)...pegaram o terminal da Barra-Funda e desceram ali perto do parque Antártica...Eles compraram algumas camisetas do time e lá foram ver o jogo...

MM na arquibancada:Que lugar ruim,por que pegamos bem aqui,ta muito longe,não da para ver o jogo...

Shura:E o que você queria!Com aquela merreca que a Saori deu pra gente...

Shiryu chupando um pirulito:Pra mim ta ótimo...

MM:EI!Espera ai Dragão...como você conseguiu esse pirulito!

Shiryu:Roubei de uma criança lá fora...

MM e Shura perplexos:VOCE FEZ O QUE!

Shiryu:Ué...sou bonzinho mas não sou burro...nem cego!

MM segurando um liquidificador:Você imagina...clic...a Arno faz...

Shura:��

E começou a partida...o artilheiro vai,chuta,invade a grande área e é...

MM:NA TRAVE!

Shura:DROGA!VAI LA...

Começou de novo,a bola passa por um,passa por dois,passa por três e é...FALTA!

MM:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...PORCARIA...

Shyriu bravo:ESSE JUIZ É MAIS CEGO QUE EU...

Shura:PASSA A BOLA...PASSA...VAI LOGO!

E o jogo continuou,1 a 0 pro Palmeiras...20 minutos do 1º tempo...2 a 0 pro Palmeiras...40 minutos,3 a 0 pro Palmeiras...43 minutos do 1º tempo...

Shyriu:GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL...

Shura Louco de vergonha:IDIOTA...SENTA AI,É DA TORCIDA ADVERSÁRIA...

Shyriu:ANHÉ...HEHEH...DESCULPA...

Shura:Dragão tonto...você viu Máscara o que ele fez...MÁSCARA-MM tinha finalmente vestido a camiseta do time,o problema é que...

Shura:TIRA ESSA CAMISETA!JÁ!

MM:Mas Por que!

Shura:Idiota...essa é a camiseta do Corinthians,não pode vir com uma dessa no meio de um bando de Palmeirense...-e todos começaram a olhar para os 3,primeiro por Shyriu comemorar o gol da torcida adversária e segundo pela gafe tremenda que Mascara da Morte cometera(onde já se viu u.u)

E o jogo continua 30 minutos do segundo tempo...5 gols a 1 para o Palmeiras...Quando o jogo finalmente acabou e eles estavam saindo do estádio comemorando...

Shiryu:GANHAMOS!

MM:Bem melhor que aquele time de futebol do Santuário...o "VIVA ATENA FUTEBOL CLUBE"...

Shura:Hehehehe...isso é verdade e...ei,por que aquela turma esta vindo para cá...

Shiryu:É A TURMA DA TORCIDA ADVERSÁRIA..E ELES ESTÃO EM 7,8...VIXI!TEM MAIS DE 15 PESSOAS ALI NO MEIO...

MM:Eba!TRETA-e começou a cerrar os punhos.

Shura:CALA A BOCA E CORRE-e os 3 saíram correndo para a estação da Barra Funda...com torcida organizada nem os douradinhos deram conta!

Na Avenida Paulista Saga e Kanon andava maravilhados com todos os lindos e enormes prédios...Saga dizia que conseguia sentir "o poder"...e Kanon disse que a única coisa que Saga ia sentir era sua mão pesada na cara dele.

Bem,eles pararam para admirar um prédio muito bonito...e ficaram lá um tempo.

Saga:Nossaaaaaaa!Como é alto!

Kanon:E bonito...

Saga:E luxuoso...

Kanon:E fino...coisa de rico...

Saga:e...

Homem:AI estão vocês!Por onde andaram?

Saga e Kanon?

Homem:Vocês devem ser os dois irmãos gêmeos americanos que vieram trabalhar com a nossa empresa...

Saga e Kanon com cara endiabrada...hehehhehe...que feliz coincidência para eles,não é!

Saga:Yes...

Homem:Então vamos l�,que roupas horríveis as de vocês...vou dar um terno italiano para vocês,um rolex de ouro para cada um e celulares com tecnologia japonesa...vamos!

E lá foram Saga e Kanon para o mundo dos negócios...

Enquanto isso,no Playcenter...

Camus:Não adianta Hyoga,eu não vou ai...

Hyoga:Mestre Camus,vai ser divertido...

Camus:Num vai não...

Hyoga:Mestre!Não seja medroso...

Camus:Eu não sou medroso...

Hyoga:Então vamos nesse brinquedo,ele molha e esta muito quente aqui...

Camus:Ta bom..vamos logo...

E lá foram eles naquele Waimea...uma fila gigantesca,enorme...eles ficaram umas duas horas na fila mas,finalmente chegaram...

Quando estavam no carrinho do brinquedo...

Hyoga:Mestre Camus é alto neh...

Camus:Sim,e daí?

Hyoga:Mestre Camus,estou com medo...

Camus irônico:Hyoga,deixa de ser medroso...é um minuto,esse brinquedo passa em cima de uma enorme laguinho artificial e a gente se molha inteiro...simples...

Hyoga:A gente num passa por cima...a gente despenca em cima...

Camus:Lá vamos nos...chegou a hora...

Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHH...MAMAE...

E SUPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...eles desceram o brinquedo,quando já estavam lá embaixo...

Hyoga:PORCARIA!

Camus:Eu mal me molhei...

Bom,os dois estavam muito bravos,quando o carrinho do brinquedo desce ele passa por baixo de uma ponte...e quando as pessoas que já desceram pelo Waimea terminam o "passeio"...elas tem que passar pr cima dessa ponte...

Hyoga em cima da ponte:Vem ver mestre,olha só o outro carrinho descendo...

E de fato,o carrinho desceu...e finalmente Camus descobriu por que diziam que esse brinquedo molhava muito.Quando o carrinho passa por baixo,ele levanta uma onda gigante...que molha todo mundo que ta em cima da ponte(eu aprendi isso da forma mais difícil -.-")

Camus:#¨¨# de ponte...

Hyoga:UHAUHAUHUHAHU...ADOREI!VAMOS DE NOVO...

Camus com cara de poucos amigos:NÃO!NUNCA MAIS EU ENTRO ALI...

Bem...o grande problema é que...Camus estava de branco,e vocês sabem o que acontece com as roupas brancas quando molhadas...heheehehhe...o

Mulheres:UUUUUUUUUUU...GOSTOSO...LINDÃO!TESÃO!MARAVILHOSO.

Hyoga mandando beijos:OBRIGADA MENINAS...VOCES TAMBEM SÃO ESPECIAIS...

Mulheres:��

Ei...quem disse que o loirinho fofo do Hyoga não chamou a atenção?Chamou sim...de muita gente,só que...O CAMUS DE BRANCO TODO ENXARCADO NUM SE VE TODO DIA -...ai,ai...

E lá foram eles para outro brinquedo...dessa vez foi o Looping Star...quando eles finalmente(depois de 3 horas de fila)...conseguiram entrar naquele bendito Looping,e se sentaram,dois meninos que estavam na cadeira de trás começaram a berrar(de brincadeira,só pra zoar)quando o brinquedo já tava andando...

Meninos:AHHHHHHHHHHHH...A TRAVA TA SOLTA!TA SOLTA...

Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...POR ZEUS...SOCORRO!

Camus:CALA A BOCA HYOGA,A TRAVA NÃO TA SOLTA...

Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Camus:Ai...que barulho é esse!

Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHHHH...A GENTE VAI MORRER...JÁ ERA...EIRI EU TE AMO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Camus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Daí,depois de muitos berros e chiliques...o brinquedo parou...mas,mesmo com o brinquedo parado Camus continuava a berrar aterrorizado...

Camus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Hyoga:Mestre Camus...estamos em terra firme...

Camus:FINALMENTE...(saiu do looping correndo e beijou o chão...como ele tava desesperado Õ.õ)

Camus:AHHHHH...MÃE TERRA...NUNCA MAIS ME AFASTAREI DE TI...

Hyoga:Mestre!

Camus:O que foi Hyoga?

Hyoga:Lembra que o senhor estava todo encharcado?

Camus:Sim,e daí?

Hyoga:É que o senhor tomou uma rajada de vento muito forte na cara,então o seu cabelo...

Camus:O que tem o meu cabelo?

Hyoga:Bem...ele arrepiou um pouquinho...-Camus saiu correndo para o banheiro,para ver seu estado...Um pouquinho arrepiado?O cabelo de Camus parecia Black Power...tava enorme!E,definitivamente,essa moda não combina com o Camus...

Camus:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!

Hyoga:Mas Mestre...

Camus pegando Hyoga pelo punho e arrastando para a saída:AGORA!

Enquanto isso,no shopping...Aioros e Miro brincavam naquela maquininha de dança,Aioros estava ganhando mas,Miro não se dava por vencido...Aioria foi procurar um presente para Marin e Deba...bem,eu não vou falar a onde ele foi,vocês vão descobrir mais tarde...uhauuhauhuahu...

Aioros:ehehe...eu danço melhor,melhor...

Miro:Não dança não...

Aioros:Huahuahauhuahha...

Aioria:Ei,vamos embora...to cansado de ver vitrine...já passamos por 7 shoppings to cansado...

Miro:Cadê o Deba?

Aioria:Ele me disse para,irmos ate o hotel que ele vai fazer uma surpresa para todo mundo...mas,num tenho a mínima idéia do que seja.

Aioros:Vamos então...(e lá foram eles)

Para encurtar a história,no parque do Ibirapuera Shun perdeu o controle de um triciclo que estava dirigindo e foi cair lá no lago...Tadinho,e Ikki claro,foi salv�-lo.Bom,no parque da Ágüe Branca,Seiya passou o dia inteiro brincando com Pom-Pom e andando de trenzinho -.-"(antigamente tinha trenzinho colorido,hoje eu não sei Õ.õ).Mu,Shaka e Hilda ficaram admirando construções antigas,andando,alimentando os pombos na praça da sé e vendo aquelas feirinhas místicas...

E Afrodite ganhou uma promoção e atendimento de beleza completo no spa...

Bom,de noite,quando todos já estavam reunidos no hotel...

Saori:Estão todos aqui?

Mu:Não falta o Shura,o MM o Shiryu...

MM,Shiryu e Shura:Estamos aqui...

Shaka:Também falta o ...

Seiya:To aqui...

Shaka:E também os irmãos metralha...

Saga e Kanon entrando na sala com óculos escuros e ternos Italianos(eles pareciam agentes)...cada um carregava uma pasta e falava a celulares importados...

Saga:No...No...You Crazy mam?No...no...

Kanon:Shut up...Ok,ok...bye!

Saga:Good Bye...-e finalmente encarando Saori-Hello my friends...

Miro:Quem vocês assaltaram?

Aioria:Que palhaçada...

Shun:Olha Ikki,eles me lembram o inspetor bugiganga(desenho muito antigo)

Hyoga:Não acredito...

Saori:Que babaquice é essa?

Kanon:Não é babaquice,nós agora somos empresários de sucesso,renomados e ricos e...O que é isso no seu dente?

Saori fechando a boca:Nada!

Saga:ah...não me diga queé aparelho...

Kanon:uhahuahuuhauhauhha...você ta muito feia...

O celular de Saga tocou...

Saga:ALO...No...No...ok,ok...bye...

Kanon:O que foi?

Saga:Falimos...

Kanon:QUE?

Saga:As azoes caíram 20 pontos na bolsa de valores...

Kanon:Quebrados...Droga!

Saori:huauhauhuhahua...ri por último quem ri melhor...-e caiu e tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão...

Saga e Kanon:Huhauhauhuhahuahuahu...

Saga:Huhuhauhahuah...AH...SEIYA!O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM O MEU AMIGO POMPOM?

Seiya:Ex-amigo,ele agora é meu amigo...

Saga:Você me paga...OUTRA DIMENSÃO...

Seiya:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(cena clichê...Saga sai correndo atrás de Seiya gritando Morra Seiya...mas é sempre divertido ver o Seiya se ferrar..rsrsrrs)

Mas,nesse momento,uma enorme sombra encobre o salão,a sombra de alguém muito alto e forte...Era Deba...Todos olharam para eles abismados,chocados...com medo...

Descubram por que no próximo capítulo...

* * *

**N/A:**Ta ai...outro capítulo,mais loucura,mais neurose...hehehhe...vou fazer um pouco de suspense...para dar um toque...huauhhuahua...

Demorei para postar né?É que eu tava muito ocupadinha e,ainda mais que eu to fazendo a outra Fic...OBRIGADA PELAS REWIENS!ADOREI TODAS!ELAS QUE ME AJUDAM CONTINUAR MINHA LUTA CONTRA A CHATENA E A FAVOR DOS CAVALEIROS...RSRRSRSR...

**Dark Lien:**Oie...posso fazer uma perguntinha!Você ta brava comigo?Por favor,não fique...eu não quero que você fique chateada...Na minha outra Fic num teve jeito,se desse eu até fazia você ficar com o Camus mas,não deu...E mais uma coisa...nunca mais diga que a sua Fic é um lixo,ela é muito linda,muito meiga!Eu adoro ela e quero ver o próximo capítulo logo...to esperando...Obrigada pelo apoio e por dar a idéia de Luna-sensei...vou começar a usar esse nome por ai!O que você acha?E eu não vou mais maltratar o Camus,dessa vez eu fui má com ele Por que,eu não resisti...rsrrsrssrrs...Num some,hein!Bjus!

**Tella:**Oie...como esta uma das minhas comentadoras oficiais!Espero que bem...ow,de acordo com você eu tenho mente insana,espero que isso signifique um bom sinal...Eu ia fazer a Fic girar em torno do trio da alegria mas,não deu...deixa pois eles ainda estão chegando em São Paulo,tem muita coisa para acontecer...huauhhuahua...Muito Obrigada pelo apoio...é importante para mim ver que tem gente que gosta das minhas idéias...rsrrsr...Espero que tenha ficado feliz com o Dite,eu quero ver você transformar ele em homem...uhahuhuahu...brincadeirinha!Bjus!

**Juliane Chan:**AHHHHH...como eu fiquei alegre com o sua rewien...é tão bom ver que tem mais gente que aprecia o trabalho da gente...muito obrigada,todo apoio que eu recebo é importante...estou muito feliz...Obrigada!E eu vou continuar com a Fic até onde der...vai atrasar um pouco por causa da minha outra Fic(você é a namorada do Ikki,não é?)Então acho que vou mandar muitos recados para você,nessa Fic e na outra...deixa só eu ajeitar o meu horário que ta uma bagunça...Bjus!

**GeminiSama:**Huhuhauhauhahu...realmente,eu to muito maldosa com a Saori mas,eu não me agüento...é tão bom ver ela sofrer...sofrer...sofrer...uhauhuhauhLuna percebendo seu estado bem,mas eu já voltei ao normal...pode deixar...

Eu já mandei o e-mail espero que tenham recebido...To adorando a Fic de vocês mas,cadê o próximo capítulo!To esperando...hehheheheh...Obrigada pelas rewiens,eu adoro elas...

E realmente,ficar em um avião cheio de homens é uma maravilha(a Hilda que o diga)...

Bjus!

**Onime no Suga:**Heheheh...que bom que esta gostando da Fic,fico muito contente com isso.Eu também to achando que o Shaka tem um passado negro...aquele papo de que ele fingia que ia para o mosteiro e na verdade ia vadiar é só a pontinha do iceberg...Estou tento idéias sobre o passado do cavaleiro de Virgem...heheh...E eu vou continuar com a Fic o mais rápido que eu puder,não se preocupe!

Bjus!

Bom turma,vou indo!MANDEM REWIENS...ELAS É QUE ME AJUDAM A CONTINUAR...

**Bjus para todos**

**Tchauzinho**


	12. Festinha

Ola povo,tudo bem com vocês?

Espero que sim...o colégio ta me cansando,agora por exemplo...to com muito soninho...sem noção...mas eu tenho que escrever a Fic...bem,nesse capítulo eu tenho um presente para duas pessoas...Presente de aniversário para Dark Lien(atrasado)e GeminiBetinha.(Presente também para GeminiPoke,Eletric Libra's e Tella).

* * *

**Hotel no centro de São Paulo-Brasil-18:00 da noite**

Bem...nesse momento uma enorme sombra de alguém muito forte e poderoso encobriu a sala...Era Deba...todos olharam horrorizados para ele.

Deba:E ai turma?Beleza?

Saga e Kanon se esconderam em baixo da mesa,Hilda abraçou Mu,Shaka ficou na frente dos dois segurando o rosário e rezando baixo...Aioria e Aioros ficaram atrás da Saori,Tatsume deu um gritinho de mulher e caiu desmaiado nos braços de Dite...que também estava horrorizado,Máscara ficou em posição de Ataque,Camus e Hyoga estavam preparados para dar um Trovão Aurora na criatura...Shun saiu correndo gritando pelo irmão,e Ikki fez o mesmo Õ.õ...Miro perdeu a pose de metido e estava branco feito um fantasma...Shura começou a tremer muito de medo,Shiryu caiu de joelhos e começou a rezar por seu mestre e Shunrey e Seiya saiu para procurar uma bala de prata e estacas de madeira pois,insistia que era um vampiro,e Saori ergueu seu báculo...Deba finalmente falou:

Deba:Que foi turma?

Miro:De...de...ba?É você mesmo?

Aioros e Aioria caíram aos pés de Deba...

Aioria:Por favor,não!

Aioros:É...nós somos muito novos para sermos devorados por um gigante feio que nem você...piedade...mas,se for para comer alguém,come o Aioria...ele sempre foi o queridinho do papai e da mamãe...

Aioria:Eu?Não!Pega o Aioros ele sempre lutou muito melhor que eu...

Deba:Do que é que vocês estão falando seus dois imbecis?

Hilda:Mu estou com medo...

Mu:Não se preocupe Hildinha,seu Mu está aqui para te salvar...(Música de fundo do Titanic...Os dois começam a se olhar nos olhos,a imagem de Hilda refletida nos olho de Mu e a imagem de Mu refletida nos olhos de Hilda...seus rostos começam a se aproximar...a música fica mais emocionante...eles estão lá...não se preocupam com mais nada...Hilda e Mu já estão de braços abertos em cima de uma cadeira igual ao filme...)

Shaka:Epa!Pode parando...eu que to aqui arriscando meu pescoço Hilda e você fica toda mole com esse ai...

Hilda:Ai Shakinha...-e beija Shaka(na boca,ta na hora desse romance andar -)

Mu:Hilda...

Deba:Ca-hãn...da licença...

Camus:Vocês estão estragando a cena...isso não ta escrito no roteiro...

Shaka:Quem se importa com o roteiro que aquela maluca escreve!

Pisces Luna:Ow...eu to aqui morrendo de sono para escrever essa coisa de Fic...é bom essa coisa andar...entenderam?

Shaka:Ai ta bom...

MM sendo maquiado pela maquiador:Se continuar assim eu vou exigir um cachê maior e...

Saga:Eu quero falar com o roteirista dessa bagaça...por que a gente tinha que falir a empresa?

Pisces Luna:Olha aqui bando de doido,vamos voltar a filmagem...

Pisces Luna:Luz,Câmera...AÇÃO!

Dite:Deba!O QUE É ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA?

Deba:Ah...você reparou...hehhe...

Saga:Como é que nós não íamos reparar...

Deba:E ai?Gostaram?Show né?Eu to lindo...

MM:Deba!

Não é a toa que todos estavam com medo de Deba...ele estava usando algo que parecia uma peruca,enorme que ia até o final das costas,de cor amarela...

Saori:Deba?O que é isso?

Deba:Aplique...não ficou ótimo...

Todos:��

Shura:Deba...por que você comprou uma peruca?

Deba:Não é peruca,é aplique u.u

Shura:Que seja mas,por que?

Deba:É que assim...vocês vivem pegando um monte de mulher por ai,e na grande maioria dos casos eu fico sozinho...dai,eu comecei a pensar:O que eles tem que eu não tenho!Bom...eu tenho músculo que nem eles,eu sou inteligente que nem eles,eu tenho uma armadura de ouro que nem eles...o que é que eu não tenho!E descobri o que era...cabelo!

Todos:Õ.õ

Seiya:Olha...o Deba parece irmão do Shaka com esse cabelo loiro aguado...rsrrsrrsr...

Shaka:O que!Ora seu idiota...eu não me pareço com esse gigante feio...

Deba:QUE?Vocês não gostaram...buáááááááá...

Miro:Saori...fala com ele...

Saori:EU?

Hyoga:Você é a deusa Atena...ele deve te ouvir...

Saori:É...Deba...(e cutucou Deba que estava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos)

Deba:Que é?

Saori:Deba...você não tem que ficar triste e tentar ser que nem os outros,você é único,especial...cada um é o que é...não tente ser igual aos outros...por que você é bom e gentil,uma diamante bruto inigualável que apesar de seu formato faz as pessoas se matarem por ele...você é especial...

Deba:Saori...

Saori:Deba(e abraçou o homenzarrão como se fosse um irmão)

Todos:Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...que cena linda!

Saori:E mais uma coisa,PARA COM ESSE PAPEL RIDÍCULO,OLHA O SEU TAMANHO CARA...

Todos:��

Kanon:Tava demorando...

Deba arrancando os apliques com as próprias mãos:Isso mesmo...EU SOU ALDEBARAN DE TOURO...

Dite:E por falar nisso,o grande Deba me deve o dinheiro do cabeleireiro...

Deba:Dite!Seu mau...

Dite:Negócios negócios,amigos a parte!

Deba entregando o dinheiro:��

Dite feliz:

Pisces Luna:Ai,que cena comovente...

Todos:Você de novo...

Pisces Luna:Eu mesma...e podem parar com essa cara por que eu manípulo vocês,eu mando...eu sou a escritora...uhauhuhauhahuhua(risada maligna).

Saga:Tudo errado!

Pisces Luna:O que!Õ.õ

Saga:Não é assim...

Luna:Não?

Kanon:Não!É assim...UHAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAHU...(risada MUITO maligna)

Saga:Agora tenta você...

Luna:UHAUHAUHHUAUAUHHUAU..gasp,gasp...cof,cof...

Saga:Tsc,tsc...você não tem futuro nesse ramo...

Kanon:Pode crer...

Luna:��

Saori:Ta bom,o que você quer aqui?

Luna:O negócio é o seguinte,tenho duas colegas de Fanfic que vão fazer aniversário por esses dias e eu vou dar uma festinha surpresa para as duas,entenderam!

Saori:E nós com isso!

Luna:A questão é que a festa vai ser no salão aqui do hotel e eu preciso de alguns candidatos para ir busc�-las...MAS É SURPRESA!ELAS NÃO PODEM SABER...

Seiya:Eba!Eu vou...eu vou...

Luna:NÃO!SE VOCE FOR ELAS VÃO DAR UM ATHENA EXCLAMATION EM MIM E AI,ADEUS LUNA!

Shun:Então,quem vai?

Luna:Eu quero que o Saga e o Kanon vão buscar as Gemini e o Camus vá buscar a Lien.

Kanon:Por mim tudo bem!

Saga:Ok...

Camus:Por que eu?

Luna:Por que sim...

Camus:Mas...

Luna:Nada de mais...

Saga e Kanon do meu lado esticando a mão...

Luna:O que vocês querem!

Saga:A chave!

Luna:Do que?

Kanon:Ora essa,do carro!

Luna:Vocês piraram?Você acha que eu tenho carro?

Saga:E você quer que a gente vá buscar elas,do que,bicicleta!

Luna:É mesmo...Saori!Minha amiga...

Saori:Não!

Luna:Por que-

Saori:Eu não vou pagar um táxi para ir buscar aquelas duas loucas,elas são assassinas de Deuses...vocês viram o que eles fizeram com o Hades,com a Hera!

Saga:Deixa de ser mãe do Deba!

Kanon:Vamos,eu não vou de ônibus...

Saori:Não!

Saga e Kanon com cara de pidonhos:Deixa vai!

Saori:Não...

Kanon pegando Seiya pelo pescoço:Se você não der dinheiro para o táxi,o pocotó vai sofrer...

Seiya:Saori...gasp...

Saori:NÃO!TOMA...DINHEIRO PARA O TAXI MAS,SOLTEM O SEIYA...

Kanon:Assim é que se fala...

Saga:Vamos nessa Kanon...

Camus:E eu tenho que ir atrás dessa tal de Lien?

Luna:Vai!

Camus:Por que?

Luna:Por que ela é aquariana,por que acha você legal...ah,vai logo!

Hyoga:Posso ir junto?

Luna:NÃO!

Hyoga:Por que!

Luna:Deixa ele ir sozinho...é melhor!

Camus:Não vou sozinho...vem Hyoga!

Luna:Vai logo...droga!

Luna se virando e vendo os outros saírem de fininho...

Luna:E aonde os senhores pensam que vão?

Shiryu:Andar...

Miro:Passear...

MM:Comer hambúrguer...

Luna:Nananinanão...ninguém vai sair daqui...vai todo mundo me ajudar a arrumar a festa...

Dite:Me esquece fofa,eu não vou ajudar!

Luna no mesmo tom sínico:Ai...como você é engraçada fofa...se você não ajudar eu...

Dite:Vai o que!

Luna:Eu choro...e eu sou pior que o Shun...

Shun:IKKI!ME CHAMOU DE CHORÃO...

Ikki:VOCE CHAMOU O SHUN DE CHORÃO!

Luna:Buáááááááá...Shura...gritou comigo...

Shura:Não grite com a pequena...você não ta vendo que ela é louca e os loucos não tem consciência de seus atos!

Luna dando um chute na canela de Shura:Louca é a Mãe...

Shura:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

MM:Olha aqui,se continuar a azucrinar a nossa vida eu vou mandar você para o Seikishiki!

Luna:E se falar assim comigo,eu vou te mandar para a ...

Shiryu tampando a minha boca:Olha o horário,não pode falar assim...

Luna envergonhada:Desculpe...-

Miro:E basicamente,o que a gente tem que fazer?

Luna:Nada de mais...encher balões,me ajudar com a decoração...essas coisas...

Tella:Luna,sua pirada...você sumiu e...AHHHHHHHH SHAKA!(Tella louca sai correndo na direção de Shaka)

Shaka:Ah...O TRIO DA ALEGRIA,QUE MÁGICO...QUE LINDO...Shaka abre os olhos,o Mu vai tirar a Hilda de você e...nossa mas,você é mais lindo pessoalmente e...

Hilda agarrando Shaka com ciúmes:REALMENTE,O MEU NAMORADO É LINDO...

Tella:Pois fique sabendo que se eu não tivesse dado a idéia para a Luna louca você não estaria aqui com esses dois...

Mu:Olá...

Tella:Nossa..mas,como você é lindo...

Hilda agarrando Mu:REALMENTE MEU NAMORADO É LINDO...

Tella:Õ.õ

Miro:De onde saiu esse ser?

Luna:Eu pedi para ela vim com a gente lá do Rio...ela vai ajudar na festa...

Tella:Oi Pessu!

Todos:Oi Tella...

Saori:Oh não!Vamos contar...Luna,Dite,Tella,Lien,Duas gemini...muita mulher..TEM MULHER DEMAIS!

Luna:Relaxa Saori...tem cavaleiros para dar e vender aqui...um mais lindo que o outro e...

Miro faz pose de o gostoso,MM faz pose de mau,Aioria e Aioros Bad Boy,Shura de homem sexy,Shun de menino fofo,Shiryu de o certinho,Shaka em posição de Lótus,Mu intelectual,Deba homem gigante e Seiya...homem anta��...

Luna:Vamos lá arrumar a festa...

Todos:EBA!FESTINHA!

Enquanto isso...na frente da casa da Poke...

Saga:É esse o endereço!

Kanon:É sim...(e bate na porta)

Dentro da casa...

Poke:Betinha,atende ai...

Betinha:Ta...

Betinha:Quem é?

Saga:Eu!

Betinha:Eu quem?

Kanon:Saga e Kanon...

Betinha:Sei...e eu sou a Deusa Afrodite...

Saga:É verdade...

Betinha:Para de mentir...

Kanon:É verdade...

Betinha:Me de uma prova de que vocês são Saga e Kanon...uma coisa que só vocês tem...

Saga passou Pompom por baixo da porta...

Betinha:Pompom!

Poke:Ow demora...quem é?

Betinha:Saga e Kanon...

Poke:A ta...SAGA E KANON!E você deixou eles plantados na porta?

Betinha:ehehehhe...

Poke abrindo a porta:Ola!

Saga e Kanon:Olá garotas...

Saga e Kanon:PARABENS...PARABENS...HOJE É O SEU DIA,QUE DIA MAIS FELIZ...PARABENS...

Poke e Betinha:��

Betinha:AI(fingindo desmaio)...eu to passando mau...ai...(e caindo em cima de Kanon.)

Poke:Eu também...(e caiu em cima de Saga)

Kanon:Ai..e agora Saga!Vão falar que a gente matou elas...ai meu Zeus...

Saga:Bem,então...é,menina...levanta-e cutucou Poke-ACORDA!

Kanon:Acho melhor a gente deixar elas aqui...

Poke acordando:TO VIVA!

Betinha:Olha só...ta cedo...vocês não vão embora não...

Poke:É...nunca mais...

Saga:Kanon,to com medo dessas duas...

Kanon:Eu também...

Saga:Precisamos saber com o nível de pessoas que estamos lidando...

Kanon:Qual o nível de Q.I de Vocês!

Betinha:Muito alto...

Poke:Muito alto mesmo...

Saga:Hum...

Poke:Mas,o que vocês estão fazendo aqui!

Saga:Bem...é que...

Kanon:Viemos levar vocês para dar um passeio...hehehhe...uma surpresa pelo aniversário da Betinha...

Poke:Buaaaaaaaaaa...Saga,você veio pela Betinha e não por mim...

Saga:Não...eu...

Poke:To brava,não vou mais...

Betinha:Se a Poke não for,eu também não vou...u.u

Saga:Ta bom...desculpa Poke,vim trazer vocês duas para passear,vamos!

Poke:Vou pensar...

Saga:Pensou?

Poke:Não...

Saga:Pensou...

Poke:Não...

Saga:��

Poke:Ta bom vamos nessa...

Kanon e Betinha:EBA!

Betinha:Perai,vocês não são o Michael Jackson disfarçado não,neh!

Saga e Kanon:��Não!

Poke:Vamos indo...(e entraram no táxi)

Enquanto isso,na casa de Lien...

Hyoga:É aqui Mestre?

Camus:É sim...me espere aqui,eu busco ela...

Hyoga:Ok...

Camus bateu na porta da casa de Lien...

Lien abrindo a porta:Pois não!CAMUS!

Camus:Oi...eu sou Camus de Aquário e vim te buscar para irmos comemorar o seu aniversário...

Lien:Não!Jura?Eu nem sabia que você é Camus de Aquário..rrsrsr...

Camus:Menina,como você é...

Lien:Perfeita e legal?

Camus:Não...chata!

Lien rindo desdenhosa:Eu?Huahauahuhua...se olha no espelho antes de falar de mim...

Camus:Eu não devia ter vindo te buscar,também aquela louca,pirada da Lu...(e parou de falar)

Lien:Quem!Eu sabia!Quem te mandou aqui!

Camus:Ninguém...agora,vamos indo...

Lien:Não!Só até você me contar o por que de você estar aqui e quem foi a mandante do crime(Por Zeus,como essa turma é desconfiada...eu mando o Camus na porta da casa dela e ela fazendo jogo duro...tsc,tsc,tsc...u.u)

Camus:Ta bom,eu vou contar e...

Hyoga:Mestre!Por que esta demorando?Ola!Você deve ser a tal de Lien...

Lien:Hyoga?Õ.õ

Hyoga:Você não vai com a gente não!

Camus:Não!A senhorita Lien tem mais o que fazer da vida,passe bem...(e virou as costas e saiu andando para o táxi)

Lien:Pois agora que eu vou mesmo,só pra irritar esse aquariano grosseiro...-puxando Hyoga pelo punho-Vamos logo Pato!

Hyoga:Sendo arrastado:Ahhhhhhhh...vai devagar...ahhhhhhh...sua louca...Mestre Camus!Help!

Voltando ao Hotel...

Shun e Ikki penduravam os balões...Deba,Aioria e Aioros colocavam a faixa de feliz aniversário,Dite arrumava a iluminação do salão,Seiya e Tatsume limpavam o chão(só que com esfregões,eles deveriam limpar com a língua..rsrrs...Luna ser ,muito maldosa com esses dois),MM arrumava o som,Shaka,Hilda,Mu e Tella arrumavam as cadeiras...(Tella fez questão de ficar do lado de Shaka Õ.õ)...Eu(Luna),Miro e Shura preparávamos os aperitivos(quero ver quem vai ter coragem de comer depois).Shura era o melhor cozinheiro do Santuário então,por enquanto a comida estava salva,eu só sei enrolar brigadeiro no granulado e Miro só sabe fazer Miojo.

Shura experimentando um salgadinho preparado por ele mesmo:hum...acho que esta bom...

Luna:Tomara que esteja...TELLA!VEM ME AJUDAR COM OS BRIGADEIROS...

Tella aparecendo na porta:Ah..num dá não...aquele Shaka é muito fofo,eu não vou sair do lado dele...FUI!

Luna:��

Miro estava fritando os salgadinhos,só que óleo de cozinha espirra na gente,e o Miro ficava dando chilique...

Miro:AH...TA ESPIRANDO...AHHHHH...DÓI...MACHUCOU...ME ACUDAM!

Luna:Miro deixa de frescura e...AHHHHH(óleo espirrando no meu braço)...TA DOENDO...MACHUCOU...ME SALVEM!

Shura:Por Zeus,me poupem(e desligou o fogão)...será o possível que nem cozinhar vocês sabem...

Miro e Luna:Õ.õ...Desculpe!

Shura:Nada de mais...Vão fazer outra coisa e...MIRO SEU IDIOTA...VOCE COLOCOU AÇUCAR NOS SALGADINHOS...

Miro:Heheheh...erro de percurso...

Luna:Ah...pelo menos eu faço tudo certinho...

Shura:AHHHHHHHHHH...VOCE COLOCOU SAL NO BOLO...

Luna:Que coisa não(envergonhada)

Shura:Eu deveria saber que lugar de criança não é na cozinha...SAIAM DAQUI,VOCES PARECEM CRIANÇAS DE 7 ANOS...

Miro e Luna rindo da cara de Shura:TA BOM MAS NÃO SE IRRITE...

Shura pegando o pau de macarrão:VENHAM AQUI OS DOIS...

Miro e Luna saindo correndo fugindo de Shura...

Enquanto isso o trio da alegria e Tella...

Shaka:Hum...quer dizer que você mora no Rio de Janeiro!

Tella:Sim...

Shaka:Que legal,é um lugar muito bonito...

Tella:É sim e...quando vocês voltarem para o Brasil de novo você pode se hospedar na minha casa e...

Hilda abraçando Shaka por trás:Nós vamos adorar,não é amor...

Tella:Como eu disse Shaka...VOCE PODE SE HOSPEDAR NA MINHA CASA QUANDO QUISER...

Hilda:Hunf...

Nesse momento,alguém entra no salão,esta cheio de coisas,serpentinas,chapéu de aniversário...era Eletric Libra's...

Luna:Bem vinda...

EL:Oi...Caramba,quanta coisa,cadê as aniversariantes!A festa já vai começar e...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...MUZINHO!

Eletric Libra's largando tudo e pulando nos braços de Mu:OI,TUDO BOM!EU SOU SUA FÃ...TE ADORO DESDE E PEQUENA...CARAMBA,COMO VOCE É LINDO E...SHAKA!(e dando pulinhos e abraçando Shaka)

Shaka:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

EL:OI,TUDO BOM..EU TE ADORO,TE IDOLATRO...LARGA A HILDA E FICA COMIGO E...NÃO,EU PREFIRO O MUZINHO...

Tella:Ei,entra na fila...eu cheguei primeiro...

EL:Pode ficar...eu prefiro o Mu...MU!(e abraçou Mu de novo)

Ikki:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...É ELA...

Shun:Eu não acredito...é ela mesma...

Shiryu:Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso mas,eu estou com muita raiva pelo que ela fez...

Eletric Libra's:Mu me salva...Pelo amor de Zeus...

Mu:Turma,o que foi que ela fez de tão grave?

Ikki:Enfiou a gente na Floresta Amazônica com o Misty...você acha isso pouco!

Mu:Por Zeus...com o Misty?Dessa vez você pegou pesado,muito pesado...

EL:Errar é humano...me salva Muzinho...

Hilda:Epa!Muzinho não!O Mu é meu e ninguém tasca...

Ikki pegando Eletric Libra's pelo casaco:Você vai ver...

Shun:Ikki...não é justo...largue a pequena...

Ikki:Hunf,mas Shun...

Shun muito bravo com o irmão:AGORA IKKI!

Ikki:Ta bom...

EL:Eba!Você é o Shun,também sou sua fã!

Shun:Obrigado...

EL:E ai!No que eu posso ajudar!

Luna:Você pode ajudar no som...

EL:Eba!E quem está arrumando o som...

MM arrumando as caixas de som:EU BABY!

EL:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...VOCE!(e pulou no pescoço de Máscara)

MM:Gasp,gasp...me larga sua maluca...cof,cof...

Miro:Façam suas apostas,eu aposto que a baixote ganha...

Aioria:Eu também...

Aioros:Eu aposto no Máscara...

Deba:Eu não aposto em gente sem futuro,vai...mais um voto pra pequena...

Luna:Vocês vão ficar parados?FAÇAM ALGO!

Miro:Tem razão...EI ,SHAKA,MU...VOCES QUEREM APOSTAR TAMBÉM!

Luna:��

Mu:Eletric pare!POR FAVOR...

EL:ESPERA UM POUCO MU,EU TO QUASE ENFORCANDO ELE...

Dite chegando do salão ao lado:ui...acho que a decoração ta pronta e...AHHHH...MASKINHA...RELAXA SEU DITE TÁ INDO...AHHHHHHHHH...

EL:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(e Dite começou a correr atrás de Eletric)

Dite:Vem Aqui...ninguém se mete com o MEU MASKINHA...

Miro:Bem,então acho que deu empate...ninguém apostou no Dite...nesse caso o dinheiro vai para a banca,EU!

Deba:Não vale...

Aioros:Eu quero o meu dinheiro...

Saori:O que está acontecendo aqui...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(EL estava correndo e acabou trombando nela,Dite escorregou e caiu em cima das duas)

Deba:EHHHHHHHHHHH...MONTINHO...(e saiu correndo para cair em cima deles)

As três:NÃO!

Aioros,Aioria e Miro seguraram ele...ainda bem,imaginem o estrago que seria u.u

Luna:Que bagunça...

Shura saindo da cozinha:Os petiscos estão prontos...

Tella:Pelo menos uma coisa deu certo...

Shaka:Que Buda perdoe essas almas insanas...

Hilda:Bando de louco...

Dite:Quebrei a unha...

EL:AHHHHH...DEIXA DE SER FRESCO!

Saori:Eu vou mandar todo mundo pro inferno se continuar assim...

Nesse momento,a porta se abre e entram:Saga e Poke,Betinha e Kanon...(as duas insistiam que estavam fracas e pediram para que eles as ajudassem...hehehhe)

Luna:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...RAPIDO...A MÚSIQUINHA DE ABERTURA...

Miro:Que musiquinha.?..não tem musiquinha...

Deba:Ela esta falando de Parabéns para você...

Aioros:ahhhh...

Betinha:O que!Que esta acontecendo aqui...

Luna:Não se mete que isso não tem nada a ver com você...

Betinha:��

Luna:AHHH...QUER DIZER...ESPERA UM POUCO...VAI TURMA...É UM,DOIS,TRES E QUATRO...

Todos:QUE BONITA SUA ROUPA...QUE ROUPINHA MUITO LOUCA...NELA TUDO REMENDADO...NÃO VALE NEM UM CENTAVO...MAS,AGRADA A QUEM OLHAR...

Saga,Kanon,Poke e Betinha-(GOTONA)-.-"

Luna:Não!Não é essa...é parabéns pra você...vocês não tiveram infância não!

Seiya:Não!

Shun apontando para a Saori:ELA ARRANCOU A INFANCIA DA GENTE...

Shiryu:Isso mesmo,ela e aquele careca desgraçado...

Ikki:AVE FENIX(e começa a correr atrás de Tatsume)

Tatsume:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(clichê)

Saga,Poke,Kanon e Betinha quase desmaiando de tanto ouvir merda...

Tella:Vamos tentar mais uma vez...

Luna:Isso ai...1,2,3 e 4...LETS GO!

Todos:PARABENS PRA VOCE,NESSA DATA QUERIDA...MUITAS FELICIDADES...MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

Kanon:E pra Betinha nada!

Todos:Tudo!

Kanon:Então como é que é?

Todos:É!É PIQUE,É PIQUE...É PIQUE,É PIQUE...É HORA,É HORA...RA-TIM-BUM...BETINHA,BETINHA...

Luna:Parabéns Betinha!

Betinha:Obrigada turma!

Luna:Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Luna:Oi Poke,tudo bom!

Poke:Tudo bem...

Nesse momento três aquarianos entram na sala...

Lien:O QUE É ISSO!

Tella:Lá vamos nós de novo...

Luna:AHHHHHHHH...TURMA EM POSIÇÃO...TODO MUNDO CANTANDO...E QUEM CANTAR A MÚSICA DO CHAVES VAI VER...

Miro:LA VAI...

Todos: PARABENS PRA VOCE,NESSA DATA QUERIDA...MUITAS FELICIDADES...MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

Hyoga:E PARA A LIEN NADA!

Todos:TUDO!

Hyoga:ENTÃO COMO É QUE É?

Todos:É!É PIQUE,É PIQUE...É PIQUE,É PIQUE...É HORA,É HORA...RA-TIM-BUM...LIEN,LIEN...

Luna:Parabéns Lien...esse é o nosso presente de aniversário para vocês duas...

Lien:Ahhhhhh...eu adorei...obrigada!

MM:Ei...vamos dançar...que o DJ da parada é o Máscara hoje...

Todos:EBA!

Shura:Olha aqui cambada...EU QUERO VER TODO MUNDO COMENDO ENTENDERAM...

Aioros:Zeus que me livre...O Miro e a Luna fizeram a gororoba...deve ter veneno...

Luna:Não é verdade...quem fez tudo foi o Shura...

Aioros:Piorou!

Shura:Vem aqui projeto de cavaleiro...

Dite:Turma sem briga...paz e amor...

Shura e Aioros:CALA A BOCA...

Dite:Magoou...>. 

E eles passaram a noite intera se divertindo para Caramba,até que a comida do Shura tava dos Deuses...

Ikki:Toma Shun...seu leite com Toddy...

Shun:Obrigado Ikki...quer um pouco Eletric?

EL:Eu não bebo Toddy...é muito ruim...

Shun:Você bebe o que!

EL:Nescau...(e arranjou um Nescau com leite para beber)

Shun:Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Deba ficou bêbado e tentou fazer uma strip-tease,só que não deu certo,quando ele estava subindo em cima da mesa sem camisa,ele escorregou e caiu em cima do Tatsume desmaiado...

Quando chegou a hora da música lenta foi um Zeus nos acuda...tinha meia dúzia de mulheres para um monte de homem(isso foi bom para a gente-)...

Tella:Shaka!Dança comigo...

Hilda:Não vai dançar não!

Shaka:Hilda deixa de ser possessiva,eu danço sim...

Hilda:Mas Shaka...

Shaka:Para você ver como eu me sinto quando você fica com o Mu,vamos Tella!

Tella com um sorriso enorme sendo arrastada por Shaka para o meio do salão:Hoje é o meu dia de sorte!

Hilda:POIS DANCE COM ESSA AI...EU TENHO O MUZINHO...MUZINHO!

Eletric e Mu já estavam lá no meio dando um show(eles estavam dançando lambada,a dança proibida...rrsrsrrs)

Hilda:��

Saga:Eu quero dançar...

Poke:Então dance...

Saga:Mas eu não tenho par...

Poke:Eu também não tenho par...

Saga com vergonha:É...bem...você quer...

Poke:Claro!Vamos nessa...(e pegou Saga pela mão e foram dançar)

Kanon e Betinha não estavam dançando,Kanon a convidou para ver as estrelas no terraço do hotel...(ai,que lindo-)

Miro:Luna...essa música é legal,né?

Luna:Ah sim...muito...

Miro:Você não acha que deveria dançar...

Luna:Boa Idéia Miro...(Miro ficando de pé na minha frente)

Luna berrando:SHURA!DANÇA COMIGO!

Shura:Ta bom...(e fomos dançar)

Miro:Hunf...NÃO ERA COM O SHURA QUE ERA PRA VOCE DANÇAR!

Luna:Agora já era...

Hyoga estava sentado no sofá conversando com Camus que estava com raiva olhando Lien dançar animadamente com Aioros...ela estava rindo á beça.

Hyoga:O que foi mestre!Por que tanta raiva!

Camus:Eu não estou com raiva...

Lien chegando perto dos dois:Huhahuuhahua...Aioros você dança muito bem...

Aioros:Obrigado...

Lien:Acho que o Aioria ta te chamando...

Aioros:É mesmo,vou lá...(e saiu)

Hyoga:Vou pegar uma bebida pra você.

Lien:Hyoga,você é um anjo,obrigada(e lá foi Hyoga deixando Camus e Lien sozinhos)

Camus com cara de bravo imitando a voz de Lien debochado:Ai Aioros,você dança muito bem...

Lien:Ah,deixa de bobeira...

Camus:Bobeira...me poupe!

Lien com um sorrisinho sinico:Se eu não te conhece-se diria que esta morrendo de ciúmes...

Camus:Não seja ridículo...eu nunca teria ciúmes de você...

Lien:Então você deve dançar super mal e por isso fica falando mal do Aioros...

Camus:Ora essa,eu vou mostrar...(e puxou Lien com tudo para a pista de dança)

E começou a tocar uma música lenta...E todos os casais juntinhos...(oh que lindo)

Miro pegou a vassoura e foi na direção de Shura e Luna...

Miro:Ta aqui,a vassoura,e pelas regras do salão quando alguém te da a vassoura você tem que ficar com ela e eu danço com o seu par...

Shura:Eu não acredito...

Luna:Como pode ser tão criança...

Miro:Regra é regra...

Shura pegou a vassoura e Miro dançava com Luna...

Luna:Eu não acredito que você fez isso...

Miro:Eu sou insuperável...

Luna:Rrsrsr...é mesmo...um dos mais malucos...

Do outro lado da pista...

Dite:Ah vem Ikki,dança comigo!

Ikki:Não sua biba loka!Não!

Dite:Buaaaaaaaaaa...ninguém me ama...

Saga e Poke já tinham desistido de dançar,como nem tudo é perfeito,Saga pisou três vezes no pé de Poke fazendo ela se machucar e Saga ter que levar ela no colo para repousar...

Poke:Saga...você dança muito mau...

Saga:Nem tudo é perfeito...

Poke:Acho que sim...ai,estou com frio...

Saga tirando o casaco:Toma...

Poke:Você vai ficar com frio e pegar uma gripe...

Saga:Eu não me importo de pegar uma gripe se você vier cuidar de mim todo dia...(e colocou o casaco em Poke)

Poke colocando a cabeça no peito de saga:Estou com sono também... "ai,me dei bem"

Saga:Pode dormir,eu fico aqui para te proteger... "me dei bem"(e os dois acabaram cochilando um no braço do outro)...

Enquanto isso,no terraço...

Betinha:Que porcaria de hotel,nem um elevador tem...

Kanon cansado de tanto subir escada:Reclama com a Vacaori...não comigo...

Betinha:Não estou reclamando...

Kanon:Ta bom...esquece...

Betinha:Por que você me trouxe aqui em cima!Você realmente não é o Michael Jackson é!

Kanon sorrindo:Não!

Betinha:Então estou mais aliviada...

Kanon:Eu vim te mostrar as estrelas...

Betinha:Você não combina com esse papel de bom moço...

Kanon:Acho que não...

Betinha:Vocês vão voltar para a Grécia!

Kanon:Vamos...acho que daqui a alguns dias...você não quer que eu v�!

Betinha:Você é legal,preferia que você ficasse...

Kanon:Você pode me visitar na Grécia quando quiser...

Betinha rindo:Ah claro,é só eu chegar para a minha família dizendo:Eu vou para a Grécia com um maníaco que ficou preso no cabo Súnion e tem 28 anos...Tchau!

Kanon:Pondo a cabeça no colo dela:Estou cansado,posso dormir no seu colo!

Betinha:Pode...(e começou a fazer carinho nos cumpridos cabelos de Kanon)...

De volta ao salão...

Saori:Seiya!Quer dançar comigo...

Seiya:Ah...eu não sei...

Saori:Por favor...

Seiya:Não to afim...

Saori:SEIYA ISSO É UMA ORDEM...

Seiya:Ok...ta bom...(e lá vão eles).

Camus e Lien dançavam uma "lentinha"...

Camus:E ai!Danço bem ou mal!

Lien:Tenho que admitir que você dança bem mas,o Aioros é mais simpático...

Camus:Esquece o Aioros...você esta dançando comigo certo!

Lien:Certo!(e cochichou em seu ouvido)...estou adorando estar aqui com você...

Camus cochichando na orelha de Lien:Eu também (e lhe deu um beijo no rosto)

Lien abraçou Camus e lá ficaram por um bom tempo...

Hyoga observava os dois muito feliz pelo Mestre...

Aioria:Marin...buaaaaaaa...que saudade da minha ruivinha...

Deba:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...Maria Creusa...

Dite:ahhhhhhhhhhhh...que ódio...

MM dançavam com Hilda pois,seus dois namorados a deixaram na mão para dançar com duas loucas piradas...Isso deixou Dite puto da vida...

Dite:Desgraçada...bruaca nojenta!

Aioros:Ahhhhhhhhhh...relaxa!

Aioria:AEEEEE...grande Miro de Escorpião!

Miro e Luna:Cala a boca Aioria...

Aioria-

Miro:Palhaço...

Luna:Heheheh...mas,ele é legal...

Miro:As vezes...

Luna do nada deu um beijo no rosto de Miro e o abraçou,e Miro deu outro no rosto dela e ficaram lá dançando...

Eletric Libra's:Mu você está bem?...

Mu olhando para a Hilda:Hãn?a sim...tudo bem...

Shaka:Ela esta olhando para c�!

Tella:Relaxa Shaka,ela esta com o máscara...

Shaka:Aquele macumbeiro...

Tella:Mantenha a pose...u.u...honre o signo de virgem...

Shaka:Ta bom...

Saori subindo no palquinho improvisado...

Saori:Pare o som...(o som parou)

Saori:Boa Noite,hoje estamos reunidos para comemorar o aniversário das duas malucas piradas e...

Luna:Ca-hãn...

Saori:Ta bom...Betinha e Lien...

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Saori:E para comemorar os meninos de bronze prepararam um showzinho...

Seiya,Shiryu,Hyoga,Shun e Ikki estavam todos vestidos com calça jeans,óculos escuros e jaquetas de couro...

Shun na bateria,Ikki e Seiya no vocal,Shiryu e Hyoga nas guitarras...

Seiya:Ola povo...hoje nós vamos tocar uma musiquinha batuta e...

Ikki:O negócio é o seguinte bando de otário a gente vai fazer esse hotel tremer as estruturas e...

Shun:IKKI...COMPORTE-SE!

Ikki:Shun...-

Shiryu:Nós brigamos mas,sempre seremos amigos pois nós nos adoramos e a amizade é a coisa mais importante da vida e...

Todos em coro:Cala a Boca Shiryu...

Shiryu:Buaaaaaaaaaa...Hyoga,gritou comigo!

Hyoga:ai..meu Zeus...

Shun:Lets Go!

(Eu reformulei uma antiga música do Legião,chamada Geração Coca-cola...todos os direitos reservados ao Legião Urbana,esse é a versão dos bronzeadinhos)

Quando nascemos fomos programados  
A receber o que vocês nos empurraram  
Com os enlatados da fundação, de 9 às 6.

Desde pequenos nós comemos lixo  
Comercial e industrial  
Mas agora chegou nossa vez  
Vamos cuspir de volta o lixo em cima de vocês.

refrão  
Somos os filhos da revolução  
Somos cavaleiros sem religião  
Somos o futuro da nação  
Geração bate e soca.

Depois de vinte anos no santuário  
Não é difícil aprender  
Todas as manhas do seu jogo sujo  
Não é assim que tem que ser

Vamos fazer nosso dever de casa  
E aí então, vocês vão ver  
Suas crianças derrubando reis  
Fazer comédia no cinema com as suas leis.

refrão

Depois de vinte anos no santuário.

Não é difícil aprender  
Todas as manhas do seu jogo sujo  
Não é assim que tem que ser

Vamos fazer nosso dever de casa  
E aí então, vocês vão ver  
Suas crianças derrubando reis  
Fazer comédia no cinema com as suas leis.

refrão

Todos:AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...MUITO BOM!

Tella:Muito loko...

Luna:Arrepiou na bateria Shunzinho...

Bem...e eles ficaram fazendo festinha até de madrugada...dançando,rindo e cantando...

* * *

**N/A:**Ta ai,esse capítulo ficou um pouca mais longo do que eu esperava mas,é por que eu me empolguei...esse é o meu presente de aniversário para a GeminiBetinha e para a Dark Lien(atrasado).Meninas,desculpem-me por não ter avisado sobre a Fic,mas eu queria fazer surpresa...Se voces não gostarem me avisem e se ficarem bravas comigo,me falem que eu tiro esse capítulo e faço outro mas,as minhas intençoes foram as melhores possíveis.Eu coloqueisó a Tella,a GeminiPokee a Eletric por que são uma das que eu mais falo...espero que elas não se incomodem..hehehehh...Para os outros que leem a minha Fic,quero agradecer pelas rewiens eeu não coloquei todo mundo por que,essas pessoas que eu coloquei na Fic são as que eu mais falo.E eu não coloquei a Mikage com o Shaka por que ela vai ter muito tempo pra aproveitar aquele virginiano lindo na minha outra fic...rsrsrrsr...não fique brava!

MUITO OBRIGADAPELAS REWIENS E CONTINUEM MANDANDO...

BJUS...Tchauzinho!


	13. O sequestro

Gente,eu finalmente voltei!

EU NÃO ACREDITO!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Perdão a demora,eu estive muito ocupada fazendo a minha outra Fic,estou tão feliz com as duas Fics,é que a minha cota de idéias românticas ta esgotando,daí eu lembrei da minha Fic de humor e dos meus fiéis leitores e voltei a escrever...heheh...

Chega de falar inutilidades!Eu tenho que tirar esses malucos de São Paulo antes que eles detonem com a cidade,isso sim!O Saori na rua virou calamidade pública,Vocês tem noção que as criancinhas achavam que bruxa não existia e se deparam com aquela coisa monstruosa e assassina?Ta todo mundo com medo...rsrsrrs...Lá vamos nós...último detalhe:o site da Fanfic tá tendo erros de portugues e incoerencias textuais,qualquer problema com relação a isso eu não me responsabiliso. Lá vamos nós.

* * *

**Hotel no centro de São Paulo-Brasil-12:00 da tarde **

Bem,depois de uma animada festa de aniversário os cavaleiros acordaram no dia seguinte completamente detonados!Saga e Kanon sumiram no meio da noite,foram levar as Geminis em casa,pelo menos foi isso que eles disseram,Camus dormiu encostado com Lien no sofá do salão,Tella foi embora logo pela manhã acompanhada de Shaka ,sendo o perfeito cavalheiro que é,acompanhou Tella até o aeroporto,Eletric e Mu depois de uma longa noite dançando lambada,Eletric foi para casa e Mu disse a ela que voltaria para o Brasil e traria Kiki para que se conhecessem.Shura foi dormir o tão merecido sono dos justos depois de ter cozinhado pra todo aquele povo,Hilda passou uma grande dor de cotovelo e Máscara tentou consolá-la porém,Dite não permitiu.Puxou Máscara pelas orelhas e não deixou que ele chega-se perto de Hilda pelo resto da noite.Aioros e Aioria pareciam dois anjinhos,dormiram um do lado do outro,encostados em uma cadeira,eu disse que eles só PARECIAM pois,eles começaram a roncar e os seguranças do hotel os jogaram na sarjeta pois estavam acordando todos os hóspedes-.-".Deba caiu bêbado no meio do salão e lá ficou a noite inteira,Miro e Luna depois de tanto rir e cantar acabaram indo dormir.Luna foi embora e Miro voltou para o seu quarto no hotel.Hyoga ficou a noite inteira vigiando Camus e Lien impedindo que alguém atrapalha-se os dois.Shiryu foi dormir meia noite como mestre Donko falou,ele colocou seu pijaminha de botão,escovou os dentes,amarrou uma rede do cabelo e passou repelente de mosquito,tudo como mestre Donko disse.Deixou a luz do banheiro a cessa e foi dormir(finalmente��).

Shun não consegui dormir,Ikki não deixou,quando era umas 4 horas da madrugada...

Ikki:Shun...não consigo dormir.

Shun:Conte carneirinhos Ikki...

meia hora mais tarde

Ikki:Shun,to com sede...pega água pra mim...

Shun levantando:Ta bom Ikki.

15 minutos depois

Ikki:Shun...to com fome,faz um lanche pra mim?

Shun perdendo a paciência:Ta bom Ikki...

5 minutos depois

Ikki:Shun,to com medo do escuro...

Shun com a voz calma e os olhos calmos:Ikki,adorado irmão...me faz um favor?

Ikki:Claro Shun...

Shun:CALA A BOCA DESGRAÇADO,PQP...VSF...VOCE É MUITO MANHOSO...AI,TO COM FOMINHA,TO COM SEDE,TO COM MEDO DO ESCURINHO POIS TEM FANTASMA...BUUUUUUUU...EU TO DE SACO CHEIO!FECHA A MATRACA INFELIZ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Ikki se encolhendo embaixo da coberta:Ta bom Shun mas,não se exalte hein!

Bom,Saori tinha ido dormir como sempre,passou aquelas dúzias de produtos de beleza e enrolou um monte de bóbis na cabeça,agora sim que ela virou uma bruxa.Quanto a Seiya,bem,Seiya discutiu com o Shun e vocês sabem que o Ikki não gosta que briguem com o irmão dele...bom,Seiya acabou apanhando de Ikki com uma guitarra,que desperdício,eu nunca estragaria uma guitarra pra bater naquele cabeça-oca. U.u

No dia seguinte,no café da manhã...

Saori:Bom dia escravos estúpidos,como passaram suas noites medíocres?

Dite:Eu to com saco cheio desse bruaca,eu vou bater nela,vou sim...

Deba:Pode ir,você vai voltar com três dentes a menos e uma unha quebrada...

Shura sínico:Por falar em dente...Saori adorei seu aparelho,ta linda...

Saori:Quer um pra você também?Eu meto um soco na sua cara que você vai parar lá do outro lado da rua...

MM:E você acha que alguém consegue quebrar esses dentes de cavalo?

Shura:Olha aqui,macumbeiro desgraçado...

Camus calmo passando manteiga na torrada:Mondie...da pra vocês se calarem por um segundo...

Shura:Olha quem fala,a biba francesa...

Camus se erguendo bruscamente e lançando um golpe em Shura:EXECUSÃO AURORA...

Shura e MM correndo pra caramba...Miro entra no salão e os dois se escondem atrás dele e Camus já ia lançar o próximo golpe...

Camus:Sai da frente Miro...

Shura:Não deixa ele bater na gente,faça algo...

MM:DEPRESSA!

Miro:Camus,dá pra parar,será que vocês não percebem que estão sendo inconvenientes?tem mais pessoas no recinto por favor,vocês são tão infantis...

Camus,Shura e MM:Õ.Õ

Saori:Miro,você está bem?Em outra ocasião você teria sido o primeiro a fazer uma confusão...

Hilda com a mão em sua testa:Está com febre?

Shaka:Ei...não precisa ficar apalpando ele...

Hilda:Eu estava com a mão na testa dele...e você não é ninguém pra me dar lição de moral...

Mu:Eu concordo com Shaka e...

Hilda:Você também não é ninguém,com licença-e se retirou da sala deixando os dois sem fala...

Aioria:Meu Zeus...o que ta acontecendo com esse povo hoje?

Deba:Miro,você não está bem...

Camus:AI...ELE NÃO ESTÁ NORMAL...-música emocionante de fundo

Shura e MM:MIRO VOCE É NOSSO COMPANHEIRO DE GUERRA,VOLTE AO NORMAL,VOLTE PRA NÓS...

Miro:EPA!SAI PRA LAH,EU SOU MACHO...PARA COM ESSE NEGÓCIO DE VOLTE PRA NÓS...

Deba:Faça alguma coisa que só o velho Miro faria...

Miro:Ta bom-e jogou uma torta na cara de Dite...

Dite:SEU ANIMAL...TROGLODITA...MINHA PELE...AHHHHHHHH...TOMA ISSO-e jogou outra que acabou acertando Shun...

Shun:IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Ikki:O QUE VOCE FEZ COM O MEU IRMÃO...-e jogou um prato de comida que acabou acertando Camus.

Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHHHH..NINGUÉM FAZ ISSO COM O MEU MESTRE...-e jogou mais torta,acertando Aioria.

Aioros:PATO MALDITO!-jogou outra que acertou Shura.

Shura:SEU INFELIZ...TOMA ESSA!

Bem,todos estavam se matando,era comida de todo lado,até que...uma torta acertou Saori.Todos gelaram,foi uma correria,todo mundo saiu correndo.Ninguém ficou l�,só o trouxa do gerente que foi reclamar da bagunça e como a Saori não estava nos seus melhores dias...

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...CAVALEIROS!VOCES ESTÃO MORTOS,NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR,EU VOU ATRÁS DE VOCES NO INFERNOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Gerente:Senhorita,controle-se e faça o favor de pagar a conta do que aqueles senhores estragaram...-e estendeu um papel pra Saori.

Saori demoníaca avançando devagar perto do gerente e rasgando o papel:Pagar...pagar...Pagar...PAGAR...PAGAR...VOCE VAI VER SÓ...

Gerente:Seguranças...seguranças...SEGURANÇAS-eu não quero nem ver .

Lá na rua,todos se reuniram fugindo da Saori...nem mesmo o Seiya ficou lá...nem ele,da pra acreditar?

Shura:Foi por pouco...

Dite:BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEU CABELINHO...MEU LINDO CABELO...

MM:Não chore Dite!

Dite inconsolável;:E POR QUE NÃO?

MM:Por que você vai borrar a maquiagem,oras!

Dite:Ai máscara,como você é carinhoso...

Aioros e Aioria debochados:Ai máscara...como você é carinhoso...HUAHAUHAUHAUH...

Shiryu:Eu aconselho que é melhor todos nós ficarmos juntos hoje pois,a união faz a força e a amizade é a coisa mais linda que existe no mundo e..

Todos:Cala a boca Shiryu!-.-"

Shiryu:Õ.õ Por que ninguém me escuta?

Seiya:Eu sempre te escutarei amigo-e pousou sua mão no braço de Shiryu.

Shiryu:Por que ninguém prestável me escuta?

Seiya:-.-"

Hyoga:Apesar de tudo,acho melhor ficarmos juntos,não vamos poder voltar tão cedo para o hotel,acho que vamos ficar na rua por horas...

O som de um violino tocado por Shun tinha uma música muito triste,Camus fazia flocos de neve caírem sobre Hyoga,Dite o enrolou em uma manta,MM e Shura colocaram lanternas como se fossem refletores sobre Hyoga e ele começou:

Hyoga:Posso ficar aqui por dias,até que a neve absorva o meu ser,corroa os meus sonhos de felicidade,o pensamento de uma vida feliz,se eu voltar serei morto e se ficar morrerei de fome.Serei esquecido e ninguém se lembrará de mim...ninguém...sozinho no mundo.-caindo de joelhos no chão teatralmente e segurando os cabelos loiros.-Por que?Por que?Mamãe...você me deixou sozinho no mundo,sem ninguém...a culpa é sua...snif,snif...mamãe...

Mulher:oh...pobrezinho,toma...compra um chocolate,um pedaço de pão...uma cachaça pra afogar as mágoas...-e deu um punhado de moedas para Hyoga.

Hyoga:Não...eu não sou mendigo não...ei!

Todos:UHAUHAUHAUHAHUAUHAUHAHUAHUAUHAUH...

Aioria:Ei,nós não temos um tostão furado certo?

Deba:Certo...e daí?

Aioria:Isso me dá uma idéia...

E foi assim,os cavaleiros começaram a usar de seus dotes para fazer dinheiro.Seiya fingia de cavalinho para meninas mimadas,já que Jabu não estava l�,e ganhava dinheiro por isso,ou droga nenhuma...as mães enganavam o trouxa do Seiya e ele caia.Aldebaran pegava uma barra de ferro e se fazia de forte,entortando a barra,MM fazia bonequinhas de vodu e dava para as crianças,o engraçado é que as crianças descreviam suas mães e máscara fazia uma bonequinha das mamães das crianças.Camus e Hyoga faziam esculturas de gelo.Shaka dizia palavras de sabedoria,Mu enchia de tachinhas na rua e os pneus dos carros estouravam e ele consertava com a ajuda do pó de estrelas.Aioria e Aioros se vestiram de palhaços.Shura e Miro tentaram a vida como gigolô mas,não deu certo...as mulheres que passavam por ali eram muito religiosas e quando eles ofereciam o serviços entregavam pra eles o telefone do S.O.S PELA SALVAÇÃO DAS ALMAS...Shiryu vendia macarrão instantâneo,Shun era mais esperto,ele fazia assim...

Shun:Moço...me da dinheiro?

Moço:Não!

Shun:BUAAAAAAAAAAA...IKKIIIIIIIIIIII...ELE ME BATEU!

Ikki:O que você fez pro meu irmão?

Moço:Toma...toma a carteira mas,manda ele me soltar...

Shun:Pode soltar ele Ikki...-Como esse Shun é esperto...Õ.õ

Afrodite vendia rosas no farol,e lucrou bem com tudo isso...Bem,mais tarde eles foram ver quanto tinham ganhado...

Miro:Droga!Não dá pra voltar pra Grécia com essa merreca...

Shaka:E o pior que é verdade...

Shaka:Somos foragidos,estamos fugindo da nossa própria deusa.

Mu:E o pior é que a Hildinha ta brava comigo...

Shaka:Comigo também...

Ikki:Que porcaria...

Hyoga:Eu disse mestre Camus,eu disse pra gente vender sorvete...

Camus:Que sorvete?A gente devia vender cerveja...isso sim.

MM:Eu não tenho mais material pra fazer boneca...

Aioria:Menino dos infernos,quase furou o meu olho com aquela caneta...

Aioros:Cala a boca,aquela garotinha tentou me castrar...

Shiryu:Será o possível que vocês não entendem que esse não é lugar pra falarem palavrões?

Dite:Bem,os botões de rosa estão em falta,já era...eu vendi tudinho...mas,não lucrei nada.

Shura:Também...você vendeu tudo a preço de banana...

Dite:Banana...banana...

Shiryu:AFRODITE!CONTROLE-SE..TEM CRIANÇAS LENDO ESSA FIC!

Dite vermelho:Desculpa...

Miro:Acredita que aquela velhinha tarada enfiou o telefone dela dentro da minha calça-e mostrou um cartão bem pequeno.-mas,eu falei pra ela que não fazia entrega em domicílio e ela queria parcelar o serviço em 30 vezes no cartão...U.u

Shura:Eu não lucrei nada hoje.

Shun:Ikki,a gente daqui a pouco pode abrir uma filial...

Ikki:É verdade,nós já estamos ricos...

Seiya:AI...MINHAS COSTAS...

Ikki:QUEM TROUXE ESSA ANTA COM A GENTE?

E todos começam a discutir,enquanto isso no hotel...Saga e Kanon chegaram e encontraram a recepção vazia,não tinha ninguém,tudo vazio e escuro...

Saga:Daí,eu estava falando com a Poke que...cadê todo mundo dessa porcaria?

Kanon:Olha,não tem ninguém aqui...-a porta se fechou atrás deles...

Saga esmurrando a porta:AI...KANON ESTAMOS PRESOS...

Kanon:Vou ligar pra polícia,ei...cortaram o fio do telefone...

Uma voz é ouvida:hum,hum,hum...

Saga:Quem esta fazendo esses hum-hum?

Kanon se agarrando em Saga:Será que é o Humberto da turma da Mônica?

Saga:Controle-se-.e deu um tapa em Kanon.

Kanon:Doeu. .

Voz:HUM...HUM...HUM...

Kanon:Esta vindo da cozinha...

Saga:Vamos lá...-Saga deu um chute na porta e ela caiu,revelando lá dentro ninguém mais,ninguém menos que...

Saga e Kanon:HILDA!.-ela estava amarrada em uma cadeira com fita crepe em sua boca.

Hilda:hum...hum...hum...

Kanon:Para de falar assim,por que você não responde como todo mundo?

Hilda com a fita na boca:-.-"

Saga:O imbecil,ela ta amarrada...

Kanon:A é...

Saga desamarrando a boca de Hilda:Vamos logo!

Hilda:AIIIIIIIIII...ATÉ QUE ENFIM...POR QUE DEMORARAM?

Saga:Caramba,como é que o Shaka e o Mu te agüentam?

Hilda:Por que eu sou maravilhosa,ora essa!

Kanon:O que aconteceu?

Hilda:Rápido...TEMOS QUE FUGIR!A BRUXAORI...ELA...AHHHHHHHH...

Saori:PROCUANDO POR MIM?

Saga solta Hilda e os três saem correndo para a porta de entrada...

Saori com o báculo:Não vão a lugar nenhum...-e os três ficaram presos magicamente por cordas especiais...

Saori:Vocês não vão sair daqui...-e constatou seu cosmo.

Shaka na rua:Estou ouvindo uma voz...uma voz...é Atena...

Saori via cosmo:SHAKA,EU ESTOU COM SAGA E KANON AQUI SE QUISEREM SALVÁ-LOS VENHAM PARA O HOTEL...

Shaka:E VOCE ACHA QUE EU VOU VOLTAR PARA AI COM RISCO DE MORTE POR CAUSA DESSES DOIS?ESTA BRINCANDO...

Saori:E ESTOU COM A HILDA TAMBÉM...

Shaka:HILDA!

Saori:VENHAM PARA CA,SE QUISEREM VELOS VIVOS NOVAMENTES...HUAUHAHUAHUAUHAHUA...

Shaka:CALMA SAORI,ESPERA...NÃO DESLIGA E...(voz da telefonista...tanan,tanan,tanan...o seu saldo para usar o serviço de cosmo está vencido,utilize as casa lotéricas e agencias bancárias para fazer a sua recarga...obrigada!)

Shaka:PEGARAM O SAGA,KANON E HILDA...

Mu:a Hilda?AO RESGATE!

Shun:E agora?

Aldebaran:E o que vamos fazer?

E agora amiguinhos?O que será que acontecerá com Saga,Kanon e Hilda?Será que os cavaleiros vão ajudar?Ou será que eles vão comer doce em alguma doceria?Não percam o próximo capítulo dessa Fic que já ta parecendo dramalhão mexicano de tanta enrolação que tem...Aguardem!

* * *

**N/A:**AHHHHHHHHH...esse capítulo ficou uma porcaria,um lixo!A minha cabeça ta ficando alienada mais,tudo bem...eu vou tentar melhorar!Juro!

**Onime:**Obrigada pelo apoio,eu adoro as suas rewiens,sempre dando forças pra continuar,me desculpe se esse capítulo não ficou tão bom,eu estou sem idéias por enquanto mas,vou ter algumas prestáveis.Obrigada pelo apoio.Bjus!

**Yura Hiwatary e Mikage Sama:**Que bom que você não ficou brava comigo,fico muito contente...tudo bem,quando você na tiver tempo de mandar rewiens não tem problema a escola também está derretendo o meu cérebro.Bjus!

**Eletric Libra's:**Viu como você é malvada?você bateu do Máskinha...rsrsrrs...mas,o meu mestre bateu em você,bem-feito...heheh..XD...brincadeirinha...não fique brava!Você dançou lambada com o Muzinho,não é legal?Continue mandando rewiens...Bjus!

**Dark Lien:**Não chora não,quando você chora o teclado estraga...hehehe...que bom que gostou do presentinho,fico muito contente!Camus adorou sua companhia(ele me disse")...ehehehe...Bjus!

**Gemini-Sama:**Huhauhauhhua...gostaram da surpresa?Que bom!Eu também gostei do meu presente...adorei...eu acho que o tamanho da minha rewien ajudou a demonstrar isso..ehehe...eu vou tentar melhorar essa porcaria de Fic...Eu quero ver o leitão e o Nemo na fic de vocês mais vezes,viu!E eu vou tentar arrumar aquele MSN,pra gente conversar,viu?Bjus!

**Tella:**Oie...tá sumida!Mas,tudo bem...heheh...gostou de aparecer na Fic?Espero que sim...te chamei pra me ajudar mas,você só ficou lá do ladinho do Shaka e ajuda que é bom,nada!Tudo bem,eu entendo...Shaka é lindo"...e eu vou tentar não mexer no trio da alegria,realmente,to pensando de deixar eles intactos,que tal?Mas,ainda não decidi,vou pensar,não some!Bjus!

**Obrigada pelas rewiens e de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo outro dia...continuem mandando rewiens com as opiniões de vocês...**

**Bjus!**

**Tchauzinho...**


	14. missão de salvamento

Oi turma,tudo bom?Bom,eu não resisti e vim aqui escrever mais um pouquinho,não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...(Luna se lembrando que deveria estar estudando pra prova de Inglês) ...heheh...lá vamos nós...

* * *

**Hotel no centro de São Paulo-Brasil-16:00 da tarde**

Bem,no último capítulo dessa novela,a Bruxaori tinha seqüestrado Hilda,Saga e Kanon...

Saori:UHAHUAUHAUHAUHUHA...vamos ver se os seus amiguinhos vão salvar vocês agora...

Saga:Droga,por que você fez isso?Não fizemos nada...

Saori:Digamos que seus amiguinhos cometeram um erro imperdoável..heheh...

Hilda:Qual?

Saori:Fizeram guerra de comida e jogaram um bolo em mim...

Kanon:O QUE?E EU NÃO TAVA AQUI PRA VER ISSO?

Saori:SILENCIO...TATSUME!

Tatsume andando,meio arrastado,com uma enchimenta nas costas,parecendo um corcunda...ele trazia uma maçã em cima de uma bandeja...

Tatsume:Sim,senhorita?

Saori:Você tem que falar do jeito que nós tínhamos combinado,esqueceu?

Tatsume:Por que?

Saori:Para dar um certo clima...AGORA VAI!

Tatsume:Senho-ri-ri-ri-ta-ta-ta Sa-o-o-o-riiiii,a-qui ta a ma-ç-çã em-ve-ne-na-da...

Saori com uma roupinha de bruxa de contos de fada:HUAUHAHUAUHAHUUHA...

Saori olhando para o espelho:Espelho,espelho meu,existe alguma mulher mais bonita do que eu?

Saga:AH...UM MONTE!

Kanon:ISSO AI,BARANGA DO CABELO ROXO!

Saori:Por exemplo?

Hilda:Eu!

Saga e Kanon:HUAHUAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAHUAUHUHAHUAHUAHU...VOCES DUAS NÃO SE ENXERGAM NÉ?UHAHUAHUUHAUHAUHHUA

Saori e Hilda:O QUE FOI QUE VOCES DISSERAM?

Saga e Kanon:é...bem...quero dizer...hehehe...

Saori:Muito bem,comam a maçã...

Saga,Kanon e Hilda:Por que?

Saori:Por que sim!

Saga:Não...

Saori:Se você não comer,eu vou acabar com as coisas que você mais presa...

Saga:Se é o Kanon,pode estourar e jogar no rio...

Kanon:Obrigado mano...��

Saori:Não,eu estou falando deles.-e abriu uma cortina vermelha,atrás dela estavam Poke,Betinha e Pompom amarrados em cordas,pendurados em cima de um caldeirão com água fervente...

Saga e Kanon:AHHHHHHHHHH...MENINAS!

Saori:Eu deixo cada um de vocês dois escolher um pra viver,quem você escolhe Kanon?

Kanon:Que pergunta,a Betinha...

Saori:E você Saga?Pompom ou a Poke?

Saga:Tem que escolher?

Poke:SAGA!

Saga:Eu escolho,escolho...escolho...escolho...a...Poke!

Poke:Ai,Saga'-'

Saori:Agora comam as maçãs e eu deixarei elas viverem...

Saga e Kanon:Ta bom.-e cada um mordem um pedaço da maçã.

Saori:Só falta você Hilda...

Hilda:Eu não vou comer isso,nem ferrando...

Saori:hum...você vai mudar de idéia.-e abriu outra cortina,dessa vez estavam Freya e Siegrifield amarrados em cordas.

Hilda:NÃO!

Saori:Vai comer ou não?

Hilda dando uma mordida na maçã:Ta bom mas,não os machuquem...

Saori:UHAUHAHUAHUAUHAUHUHAUHAHUHAUHUAHUHUAHAH...

Bem,não muito longe dali,os cavaleiros se reuniam para pensar em um plano para salvar Hilda,Saga e Kanon,em uma doceria Oo

MM:Por favor,Shaka meu amigo,poderia me passar o adoçante Diet...

Shaka:Mas,é claro que sim...

Seiya:Ikki,o chocolate quente está a seu gosto?...

Ikki:Claro Seiya,meu melhor amigo,meu orgulho...

Hyoga:Miro...por favor,me conte suas emocionantes histórias de cavaleiro...

Miro:Hyoga,você sabe como eu sou tímido...me conte você as suas...

Hyoga:Não,você...

Miro:Eu insisto,por favor...conte você...

Hyoga:Você...

Miro:Você...

Camus:Shun,quer que eu pegue mais morango para você?

Shun:Não há necessidade Camus...

Deba:Dite,meu amigo,estava pensando que nunca nos demos muito bem,deveríamos suportar nossas diferenças e ser amigos...

Dite:Meu grande amigo Deba,meu herói...

MM batendo com uma colher de chá no copo,de uma forma bem fresca:Meninos,amigos,eu proponho que deveríamos fazer um bem maior pela sociedade e como nós somos todos amigos e leais,vamos todos trabalhar de forma honesta em obras sociais...

Todos:Apoiado,grande Máscara da Morte...

Máscara da Morte:A partir de hoje,meu nome não é mais Máscara da morte e sim,PARCEIRO DA JUSTIÇA...

Todos:Eeeeeeeeeee...

Luna:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Calem a boca!O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

Shura com um pedaço de bolo estendido para mim:Comemorando a amizade...

Luna:VOCES PIRARAM?A BRUXAORI SEQUESTROU SAGA,KANON E HILDA...VOCES NÃO VÃO FAZER NADA?

Seiya com o violão:Não,amigos vamos dar as mãos pela não violência.-e todos eles se dão as mãos e começam a cantar uma música de Paz e Amor,enquanto Afrodite pegava um vaso branco e dançava envolta da roda,jogando pétalas de rosa...

Luna:a é assim?O show deve continuar...heheh...-Luna pisando na mão de MM.

MM:AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...quem fez isso?

Luna:Foi ele.-apontando para Shun.

Shun:QUE?

MM:VOLTA AQUI MOLEQUE...

Shun:IKKI!

Ikki:Não vai bater no meu irmão...

Dite:Não vai bater no Másquinha...volta aqui Ikki,vou te dar um abrasão bem apertado...

Ikki:SHUN!

MM:Tome isso,ONDAS DO INFERNO.-e acerta Camus.

Hyoga:AHHHHH...MACUMBEIRO DO CASSETE,VEM AQUI...

Camus:TROVÃO AURORA...ATAQUE!

Luna:Eba!TUDO VOLTOU AO NORMAL!PESSOAL...

Todos brigando:bla...bla...bla...bla...

Luna:CALEM A BOCA!VAI TODO MUNDO SALVAR A HILDA COM OS IRMÃOS METRALHA...AGORA!

Todos batendo continência:Sim senhora...

Luna:Melhorou...agora,vão...

Miro:Esperem!Não seria melhor nos disfarçarmos para que ela não perceba que estamos lá...

Seiya:EU TENHO UM PLANO...

CABRUMMMMMMMMMM...UMA CHUVA MUITO FORTE COMEÇA A CAIR...

MM:EU NÃO ACREDITO,ESTÁ CHOVENDO POR QUE O SEIYA PENSOU...

Dite:Minha Chapinha...DROGA!

E eles começam a se disfarçar para poder entrar no hotel sem que a Saori percebe-se...(eles se dividiram em três grupos:

1º-Seiya,Hyoga,Shiryu,Camus,Deba

2º-Dite,Miro,Shaka,Shura,MM e Mu

3º-Shun,Ikki,Aioria,Aioros.)

1 HORA DEPOIS NA FRENTE DO HOTEL...

Ding-dong(campainha)

Tatsume:Quem bate?

Seiya:SERVIÇO DE LIMPEZA!

Tatsume:Eu não pedi o serviço de limpeza...

Hyoga:O endereço é esse...

Tatsume abrindo a porta:Mas,o que vocês...AHHHHHH...SENHORITA SAO...hum,hum...-e Shiryu tapa a boca dele com clorofórmio,fazendo o mordomo desmaiar...

Camus:Isso ai,sigam-me os maus...-e eles começam a andar devagar para dentro do hotel.

No telhado,o terceiro grupo descia sorrateiramente para dentro do aposento.Lá de cima eles podiam ver,uma cela onde estavam os quatro:as duas geminis,Siegrifield e Freya mas,nem sinal de Saga,Kanon e Hilda.

Ikki:Que diabos eles estão fazendo aqui?

Aioros:Olha,tem uma chave,provavelmente é a chave que abre o cadeado da cela.

Shun:Deixa que eu pego,Ikki segure a ponta da corrente.

Ikki:Ok.

(músiquinha do filme missão impossível,aquela cena que o cara cai com uma cordinha e fica se equilibrando para não cair no chão)

Shun cai de costas e com muita destreza,pega a chave e abre a cela...

Shun:Olá meninas,como estão?-ele estava pendurado de ponta cabeça.

Poke e Betinha:SHUN!

Shun:Vamos,se segurem em mim...-as duas se seguram no cavaleiro de Andrômeda que são puxados lá para cima.

Ikki:Olá para vocês...

Geminis:Ola meninos...

Aioria:Tem que pegar aquelas duas loiras lá embaixo..

Siegrifield:Cala a boca leão,senão eu te pego na saída...

Freiya:Shun,cadê o meu loirinho?

Shun:Quase virando pato assado na sala ao lado...

Ikki:Da pra vocês calarem a boca,Shun pega a Freya.

Shun caindo de costas mais uma vez,feito um profissional e pegando Freiya pelo braço,e puxando ela para cima.

Siegrifield:Ei!E eu?

Ikki:Você que se vire...

Freiya:Não posso deixar o noivo da minha irmã aqui...

Aioros e Aioria:HUAHUAUHAUHHUAUHUHA...o noivo **CORNO **da sua irmã você quer dizer...HUAHUAUHAHUUHAHUAUHHUAHUUUHAUH...

Siegrifield:Como assim?

Ikki:Huhauhauhuhauh...lamento em dizer que você não vai poder sair com a gente...

Siegrifield:Por que?

Ikki:O chifre não passa pela porta,uhauhauhuhauha...

Siegrifield:O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO SUA GALINHA DESENVOLVIDA?

Aioros:uhahuauhuhauh...típico,o chifrado é sempre o último a saber...

Freiya:O que está acontecendo aqui?

Shun:Simples,Hilda agora namora Shaka e Mu...

Freiya:Uau...será que a minha irmã divide comigo e...

Siegrifield:FREIYA!

Shun descendo de costas pela última vez e puxando Siegrifield para cima...quando estavam na metade do caminho...

Saori:Não tão rápido.-e lançou um feitiço fazendo o telhado desabar e todos caírem estatelados no chão.

Poke:ai...minhas costas...

Betinha:Minha cabeça...ai...

Saori:HUAUHAUHAUHHUAUHAUHAUHHAAUHHU...AGORA VOCES VÃO VER...

Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-e começam a correr da Bruxaori.

Na sala principal,um grupo que entrou pela porta da cozinha encontra Saga,Kanon e Hilda...

Shaka e Mu:HILDA!-E OS DOIS SAÍRAM CORRENDO PARA DO LADO DE HILDA.

Mu:Hildinha,meu amor...snif,snif...me perdoa...eu te amo...

Shaka:Hilda,querida,eu nunca mais te troco por outra...prometo...não me deixe...

Miro,Deba e MM com pipocas:MUITO BOM!EXCELENTE...

Dite:ai,que lindo...Másquinha,por que você não é romântico igual aos dois?

MM:SAI PRA LÁ,VOCE FALA ISSO PRA MIM,PRO IKKI,PRO CAMUS...VOCE QUER QUALQUER UM...SUA BIXA MARIA CORRIMÃO...

Dite:Ui...seu grosso!

Nesse momento,os outros dois grupos entram na sala,o primeiro grupo fugia de Tatsume que já tinha acordado,o terceiro que estava fugindo de Saori e o segundo grupo estava comendo pipoca.

Freiya avistando Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHHH...HYOGA!-e pulou no pescoço de Hyoga lhe dando um beijo.

Hyoga:Frei...-tarde demais,ele não pode fazer nada.

Dite:oh...que romântico...

Saori:Perfeito!Todos encurralados...-todas as portas se fecham.

Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Saori:Agora vocês vão provar a fúria de Atena...

Seiya:Não Saori,por favor...

Saori:Por que você me traiu Seiya?Por que?

MM:Não tão rápido...

Shura:Nós somos muito unidos...

Dite:Vamos fazer algumas Atena Exclamation...

Shun:Meninas,por favor,esperem ali no banco,não queremos que vocês se machuquem...

Geminis e Freiya:Ta bom...-e se sentaram em um confortável sofá vermelho.

Saori:Vocês estão brincando...

Camus,Shura e Shaka faziam uma exclamação...Miro,Aioria eMu faziam outra...e os demais lançavam seus golpes...

Saori:Não podem me deter...uhauhauhuahuhauhauh...

Camus:Porcaria,é inútil...

Miro:O que nós fazemos agora?

Aioria:Corremos?

Poke finalmente vendo Saga inconsciente:AHHHHHHHHH...SAGA!-e saiu correndo.

Betinha:Kanon!

Saori:HORA DA MINHA TÃO SONHADA VINGANÇA...UHAUHAUHUHAUHA...E EU VOU COMEÇAR...QUE TAL PELA BARBIE...

Shaka:AI...eu NÃO!

Saori:Não!Pelo IKKI!

Ikki:SHUN!

Saori:Não!já sei...VOU COMEÇAR PELO ESCORPIÃO METIDO...UHAUHUHAUH...

Miro:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...SOCORRO!

Nesse momento,alguém dá um chute na porta fazendo ela se abrir...e vários vultos encapuzados entram na sala.

Luna:NINGUÉM ENCOSTA EM UM FIO DE CABELO DO ESCORPIÃO!EU NÃO PERMITO!

Saori:A autora intrometida de novo...pensa que vai conseguir alguma coisa sozinha é?

Luna:Não vim sozinha,chamei uma turma para me ajudar.-e todas tiram o capuz.

Lien:Oi Camus...

Camus vermelho:oi Lien...como vai?

Lien sorridente:Tudo bem...

Eletric:Ninguém encosta no Muzinho!

Tella:ISSO MESMO...NINGUÉM VAI ACABAR COM O TRIO DA ALEGRIA!

Onime:NINGUÉM VAI BATER NOS MEUS HERÓIS,ESTÃO OUVINDO!

Teffy:Meu Zeus,que bagunça...

Saori:E o que vocês vão fazer,hein?

Luna:Bem...nós vamos...nós vamos...Teffy,qual era o plano?

Teffy:O plano...o plano...Eletric,qual era o plano?

Eletric:Pergunta pra Betinha...

Betinha:Eu não sei,quem sabe é a Poke...

Poke:Não...a idéia foi da Tella...

Tella:Foi a Lien que quer salvar o Camus...

Lien:Não,foi a Onime...

Onime:Bem...eu..eu...

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-e cordas amarraram todas de uma vez.

Teffy:Belo plano Luna...

Luna:Hehehe...eu precisava de reforços...

Onime:Só tem um jeito!

Todos:Qual?

Hyoga:Eu acho que eu sei...

Shiryu:SEIYA...SOCORRO!

Saori:AH NÃO...O SEIYA É COVARDIA...

Dite:Seiya,da isso pra ela.-e estendeu uma rosa vermelha.

Seiya:Saori,aceite essa rosa como prova dos meus sentimentos.-e deu um beijo no rosto de Saori.

Saori:Ai,Seiya...

Seiya:To com fome...

Saori:ai...ai...

Aioria:nossa,o Seiya é um ótimo sossega leão...

E MAIS UMA VEZ,O DIA FOI SALVO,GRAÇAS AO...SEIYA!-bleh,que nojo,eu vou vomitar!

Shaka:E como é que nós vamos acordar a Hildinha?

Mu:Isso mesmo...

Saori:Eles comeram uma maçã envenenada para voltar ao normal,precisam ganhar um beijo.

Siegrifield fazendo pose de gostosão:Eu me habilito.

Shaka:NINGUÉM VAI ENCOSTAR NA HILDINHA...

Mu:Digo o mesmo...

Lien:Algum de vocês tem que beijar ela...

Shaka:Eu...

Mu:Eu

Siegrifield batendo o pé:Eu...

Hilda acordando:DA PRA VOCES CALAREM A BOCA...

Shaka,Mu e Siegrifield:HILDA!

Hilda:Não quero papo com nenhum dos três,vocês me magoaram muito!

Luna:Alguém percebeu que ainda faltam dois belos adormecidos pra acordar?

Freiya:EU ME HABILITO!

Hyoga:Freiya!

Freiya:Que foi?

Poke:O SAGA É MEU E NINGUÉM TASCA...

Betinha:Digo o mesmo...O KANON É MEU...

Miro:Então agarrem eles logo de uma vez pra gente ir embora...

Quando Betinha ia beijar Kanon e Poke ia beijar Saga...

Dite:EU BEIJO!-e saiu correndo feito um doido.

Saga:TO VIVO!

Kanon:EU TAMBÉM...HEHEHHE...

Betinha abraçando Kanon:AHHHHHHHH...NUNCA MAIS ME ASSUSTA DESSE JEITO...

Poke:Digo o mesmo pra você senhor Saga de Gêmeos.-e também o abraçou.

Luna:ai,que lindo...eu vou chorar...

Miro:Você é muito chorona...

Luna:Nossa,e como você é sensível,você não tem outra coisa pra me disser não?

Miro:Não!

Luna:Então ta...

Shura:Você é burro.-e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.-você não viu o que ela fez?

Miro:Não,o que?

Shura:Quanta ignorância...ela deu chance pra você falar com ela...-.-"

Miro:E eu não fiz nada?

Shura:É...��

Miro:AHHHHHHHHHHH...LUNA!LUNINHA...VOLTA AQUI...LUNA!

Luna:To brava,não fale mais comigo...

Miro:Luna,vem aqui...Luna.-e os dois saem andando porta a fora.

Camus indo por trás de Lien e dando um abraço:Sentiu saudades?

Lien:Quem?eu?está brincando...nem lembrei de você...

Camus:Você mente muito mal...

Lien:É...talvez...

Tella:Siegrifield,seu inútil...por que você voltou?Você não vai atrapalhar o trio da alegria...

Siegrifield:Quem é o trio da alegria?

Tella:Eles.-e apontou para Hilda,Mu e Shaka que estavam indo embora de fininho...

Siegrifield:FORAM ESSES DOIS SANTINHOS DO PAU OCO QUE ME AFASTARAM DA HILDA!VOCES VÃO VER A IRA DO MARIDO CORNO...VOLTEM AQUI...

Shaka e Mu:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-e Siegrifield começa a correr atrás dos dois,só que eles estavam andando em círculo...

Onime:Eu mereço...

Shura:Olá...eu te conheço?

Onime:ola...XD

Teffy:vocês são todos loucos mas,eu gostei de vocês...

Shiryu:Que bom que você aprova a nossa companhia...

Teffy:Só não aprovo a coisa de cabelo roxo...

Mu:POR QUE VOCE NÃO GOSTA DE MIM?

Teffy:Me referia a Saori...

Mu:a é?hehhehe...Oo

Nesse momento,a porta se abre mais uma vez...

Mikage:arf,arf...cheguei!

Teffy:Isso são horas?

Mikage:Eu me atrasei...fazer o que?E então?O que foi que eu perdi?

Shun:Deixa que eu explico...

Saga:BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...POMPOM...POMPOM...MEU AMIGO,ELE SE FOI...

Poke:Saga,eu salvei ele...olha ele aqui.-disse estendendo o patinho para ele.

Saga:Pompom!MINHA HEROÍNA.-e deu um beijo em Poke.

Betinha olhando para Kanon tímida:Eu também quero beijo...

MM:Por que não disse antes.-e passou um braço por trás dela.

Kanon metendo um soco em MM:IMBECÍL...

Dite:Bem feito,seu trouxa...

Mikage sentando no sofá vermelho:Pelo que vejo,estão todos vivos...

Tella:Não graças a ela.-e apontou para Saori.

Aioria e Aioros,sentando um de cada lado de Mikage e passando um braço por trás:OIIIIIIII...

Aioros:Aioria,cai fora...

Aioria:Por que eu?

Aioros:Ora essa,você vai casar,e eu ressuscitei esses dias...to na seca faz...13 anos!

Aioria:Problema seu...

Mikage:Meninos,não briguem,por favor!

Aioros:Claro...

Mikage:hehehe...

Aioria:Pode ficar com ela,eu tenho outra coisa em mente.-e saiu na direção de Eletric.

Aioria:Oiii...tudo bom?Que tal se fossemos tomar um sorvete?

Eletric:Seu pedófilo...eu sou criança ainda!IKKI!

Ikki:Chamou?

Eletric:Olha ele...olha ele...

Aioria:Fui...mas,por que voce não me quer?

Eletric:Eu quero o...MUZINHO!-e pulou em cima de Mu.

Mu:aiai...lá vamos nós de novo...

Deba:POR QUE NÃO VAMOS COMER ALGUMA COISA...A SAORI PAGA!

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Saori:A SAORI PAGA UMA VÍRGULA...

Seiya com cara de pidonho:Por favor,Saori...

Saori corada:Ta bom...:)

E todos foram comer um hambúrguer no shopping,muitos felizes...pois,amanhã eles iam voltar para a Grécia...

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:SERÁ QUE OS CAVALEIROS VÃO VOLTAR INTEIROS PARA A GRÉCIA?E SAORI?SERÁ QUE FINALMENTE VAI FICAR BOAZINHA?QUANTO A HILDA,ELA VAI VOLTAR COM SUA PAIXÃO ADOLESCENTE(siegrifield)OU VAI CONTINUAR COM OS MOÇINHOS DO SANTUÁRIO?(Shaka e Mu)...NÃO PERCAM NO PRÓXIMO E ÚLTIMO EPISÓDIO DESSE DRAMALHÃO MEXICANO QUE FINALMENTE VAI ACABAR MAS,VAI DEIXAR SAUDADES NO CORAÇÃO DA AUTORA...

* * *

**

**N/A:**Ta aqui,esse é um presentinho para todos os leitores dessa Fic,que me deram apoio para continuar...hehehe...

Hoje não tem recados pois,eu não to com clima,to muito chateada com uns treco ai,então não poderei mandar recados,a própria Fic foi um recado para dizer como vocês são legais...hehehe...e é muito mais interessante escrever Fic quando tem escritoras no meio,é bem legal...Só vou dar um recado para a Pandora,eu não falei dela na Fic por que,eu não a conheço mas,muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios.

Bjus para todos...mandem rewiens com suas opiniões...

Tchauzinho...


	15. Último dia

Oi gente,tudo bom!

Último capítulo da Fic hoje...espero que gostem...boa leitura.

Dedico o capítulo de hoje para todos vocês,e esse capítulo é um...um meio presente pra Poke,super atrasado...desculpa Mana...XD

Lá vamos nós!Último dia...

* * *

**Shopping em São Paulo-Brasil-19:00 da noite**

Os cavaleiros estavam se divertindo no Shopping comemorando que Saori finalmente tinha ficado boazinha,quer dizer...não muito pois,coisa ruim não tem concerto mas,ela pagou o lanche de todo mundo sem reclamar,isso já era um começo.

Shura:E então?Está gostando do lanche?

Onime:Estou gostando mais da companhia.

Shura:Que engraçado,eu também.-e se aproximou um pouco da garota,o problema foi que...

Deba com uma bandeja cheia de comida:Olha o super Deba chegando.-e se sentou no meio dos dois.

Shura possesso de raiva:ALDEBARAN!

Deba com cara de inocente:Que foi?

Shaka eMu se sentaram um de cada lado de Hilda,impedindo que Siegrifield se aproveita-se da situação frágil que a "pobre moça" se encontrava.

Shaka:Não vai...

Mu:É...eu prefiro dividir a Hilda coma Barbiedo que com você...

Siegrifield:Hilda...meu amor,afinal de contas,com quem você está namorando?

Hilda:Com os três.

Mu,Shaka e Siegrifield:Os três?

Hilda:Bem...eu não terminei definitivamente com o Siegrifield mas,ao mesmo tempo,namoro os dois...então,tecnicamente,os 3 são meus namorados.

Mikage:Por que você é uma egoísta...por que não divide o Shaka comigo?

Eletric:E oMu comigo!

Siegrifield:E eu?Ninguém quer me repartir?

Shura:Se você quiser eu te reparto...-disse o ameaçando com a Excalibur.

Siegrifield:Não,muito obrigado!

Freiya:E então Hyoga?Sentiu saudades?

Hyoga nervosso:Bem Freiya,você não estava namorando o Hagén?

Freiya:Diste bem,eu **estava** namorando o Hagén,só que...quer dizer,eu ainda **estou **namorando o Hagén mas...

MM:Putz,podemos ver que sair galinhando é um problema genético de família.

Hilda:Ora seu...

Shaka:Pois,eu cansei!

Hilda:Que?

Mu:Eu também...Hilda,olha,você escolhe o que quer fazer da vida...depois que você decidir com quem quer ficar,a gente ve.

Hilda:Não...meninos...-e Shaka eMu foram para o hotel,esperar pela decisão de Hilda.

Siegrifield:Bem...você escolhe Hilda,faça o que quiser,escolha o que você julgar o melhor pra você mas,você tem que ter uma decisão até amanhã...eu estarei te esperando no hotel,se precisar de mim...-e ele foi indo rumo a saída do Shopping elegantemente,parecendo um Cortez e nobre cavaleiro...

Hilda sussurrando:Siegrifield,você é tão...-POF,Siegrifield bate com a cabeça na parede...-Você é tão imbecil...também vou embora,tchau pra vocês...-e lá foi Hilda,pensar na sua vida,e tomar sua decisão...

Tella desolada:Agora que o trio da alegria vai para o buraco...buaaaaa...e eu torci tanto por eles.

Shun:A June vai ficar feliz com esses presentes que eu comprei para ela.

Aioria:A Marin também vai gostar do dela...

Deba:Como você é delicado e se preocupa com a sua futura mulher,o que comprou para ela?

Aioria tirou da sacola uma camisola super transparente e uma máscara de tigresa...

Deba: (gota)Nossa...como ele é sensível...

Miro:Você não vai falar comigo nunca mais?

Luna:Até você criar modos,não!

Miro:E eu tenho culpa que você fala através de enigmas,se tem alguma coisa para me dizer,fala na cara...

Luna:Ta bom...-e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha,depois colocou a cabeça no ombro de Miro.

Miro confuso,acariciando os cabelos da garota:Eu não te entendo pequena.

Luna sorrindo:Nem eu...(desculpa gente,eu não resisto a esse grego XD)

Aioria e Aioros zombando:Oh,que lindo...rsrsrr...

Luna e Miro:Calem a boca.

Saori:Olha aqui cambada,todo mundo marchando de volta pro Hotel,amanhã nós voltaremos para a Grécia e eu quero todo mundo descansado e...-nesse momento,Ikki apareceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha,muito alegre e feliz...

Ikki:CONSEGUI!

Shiryu tomando um Milkshake calmamente:Conseguiu o que Ikki?

Ikki:LIVREI A HUMANIDADE DO TATSUME!

Todos:VOCÊ MATOU O TATSUME?

Ikki:Não...eu só deixei ele fora de circulação por uns dias,pelo menos até acharem ele

Saori:Bem,ele sabe o caminho de casa,vamos indo...

Betinha:Espere um pouco,cadê o Saga e a Poke?

MM:Não faço idéia...

Mikage:Seja lá o que for...acho que o problema é deles,certo?

Dite:Ai,será que nós podemos ir embora?Eu tenho que passar todos os meus 12 cremes antes de dormir...

Shiryu:Por mim tudo bem mas,antes...eu queria proferir algumas palavras de amor,paz e sabedoria...

Todos em coro:Cala a boca Shiryu...

Shiryu super irritado:O QUE?OLHEM AQUI BANDO DE SEM CERÉBROS MANÍACOS...VOCÊS ESTÃO ME MANDANDO CALAR A BOCA DESDE O COMEÇO DA VIAGEM!AGORA VAI TODO MUNDO SENTAR E ESCUTAR O QUE EU TENHO PRA DIZER!

Kanon debochado:Ele está blefando...

Shiryu:Não estou blefando Kanon,senta ai...por que EU VOU FALAR!

Kanon abraçado com Betinha:Onde foi que eu ouvi essa frase?Deixe-me pensar...

Shiryu:OLHEM AQUI...EU SIMPLESMENTE QUERO DIZER,QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO QUE VOCÊS CAVALEIROS SEJAM COMPLETOS IMBECIS,IDIOTAS,IRRESPONSÁVEIS E ANORMAIS...NÓS SOMOS AMIGOS!E VAMOS SEMPRE SER AMIGOS!ENTENDERAM DESPROVIDOS DE INTELIGÊNCIA?

Seiya:Dã...o que ele quis dizer?-agora ele conseguiu deixar o Shiryu bravo...

Shiryu perigosamente:Seiya,vem cá...-e começou a se aproximar de Seiya...CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Seiya:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-como Seiya é um perfeito cavalheiro,ele se abaixou e quem levou o cólera do Dragão foi...

Saori com o cabelo todo estourado e ferrado:AGORA VOCÊS VÃO PROVAR A IRA DE ATENA!

Shura:Lá vamos nós de novo...

Onime:O que?O que vai acontecer agora?

Shura pegando o braço dela e a puxando:Depois eu explico,corre!

Dite:Salvem-se quem puder...ui,ui,ui...

Deba:EVACUEM O SHOPPING!ALERTA VERMELHO...

Aioria correndo:AHHHH...EU ESQUECI O PRESENTE DA MARIN!

Aioros dando um chute no irmão,fazendo ele continuar a correr:ESQUECE A MARIN!ELA VAI FICAR VIÚVA!

E cada um foi para um canto do Shopping...cada grupo foi correndo para um lado,conclusão,eles estavam dentro do Shopping com um monstro retalhador de corpos atrás deles...

Ficou assim:

1º grupo:Aioros,Mikage,Shun,Freiya,Hyoga,Ikki,Miro.

2º grupo:Kanon,Betinha,Teffy,Tella,MM,Dite.

3º grupo:Aioria,Eletric,Luna,Shura,Onime,Aldebaran.

Shiryu e Seiya acabaram andando juntos por que Saori veio correndo feito uma louca atrás deles.

Seiya:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Shiryu desesperado:CALA A BOCA,CALA A BOCA,CALA A BOCA!-Eles acabaram no final de um corredor estreito.

Shiryu:Fim da linha...ZEUS!CUIDE BEM DO MESTRE ANCIÃO E DA SHUNREI...

Seiya:Olha Shiryu,um elevador...-a porta se abriu e eles entraram correndo.

Seiya apertando um botão:Não quer fechar...

Saori indo correndo:UHAUHUHAUHUHAUHAUHUHA...-rindo malignamente...

Shiryu e Seiya sentaram no chão do elevador,vazio,se encolhendo contra a parede.Ela está chegando mais perto,mais perto...mais,mais...mais!POFT!-a porta do elevador fechou e ela bateu com tudo.

Seiya e Shiryu cantando:Estamos salvos...salvos!

Seiya:Shiryu,o que é isso...-ele apontou para um chumaço de cabelo roxo que estava enroscado na porta...

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHH...MEU CABELO TAH PRESO!-ela ficou presa na porta e o cabelo dela estava indo junto com o elevador.

Shiryu:AI MINHA DEUSA!SEIYA FAÇA ALGO!

Saori berrando:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-isso deve doer.

Seiya:JÁ SEI!-e com um só golpe,ele cortou metade do cabelo de Saori.(ele não é o Shura mas,dá pro gasto)

Saori caiu no chão,muito cansada.Estava péssima,tinha levado um cólera do dragão,usava aparelho e metade do seu cabelo tinha sido cortado...

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...VOCÊS ME PAGAM!VAI TODO MUNDO SOFRER!VOCÊ CABELUDO!VOCÊ ANTA ALADA!VOCÊ MALDITA ESCRTORA DE QUINTA!E TODOS OS CAVALEIROS E AQUELAS PESTES...OU NÃO ME CHAMO,SAORI KIDO!

Um menino bem pequeno estava vendo a cena,ele viu o estado da garota e...

Menino:BUAAAAAAAAAAA...BUAAAAA...MONSTRO FEIO!SNIF,SNIF...MAMÃE...BUAAAAAAAAAA...

Saori:Cala a boca moleque!-ela passou por ele,com o vestido arrastando,seu lindo vestido de seda branca...

Menino:Moleque é...-e pisou na cauda do vestido,fazendo com que ele se rasga-se,deixando-o completamente indecente.

Saori:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-ela saiu correndo para uma loja de roupas,para comprar uma roupa nova,deixando o menino se esgoelando de tanto rir...

Mãe do menio:Você está ai...vamos embora Seiya!

Menino:Vamos mamãe.(eu dei esse nome pro menino,de propósito,mas só para ser uma coincidência...ele não tem nenhuma ligação com o Seiya original XD)

Enquanto isso,o segundo grupo estava andando pelo Shopping muito preocupado,olhando tudo com cautela e tentando ser o mais discreto possível.O problema é que é meio difícil ser discreto com o Afrodite.

Dite:AHHHHHHHHHHHH...QUE ROUPA LINDAAAAAAAAA.-e entrou correndo em uma loja.

MM:CALA A BOCA BIBA!

Dite:Másquinha,você está muito estressado...relaxa!-disse lá da loja.

MM:Como eu vou relaxar,sabendo que aquele monstro está querendo as nossas cabeças?

Kanon e Betinha comiam alguns doces,estavam super bonitinhos juntos...

Teffy:Por que você é tão a favor ao trio da alegria?

Tella:Por que eles ficam muitofofos juntos!

Teffy:Você não acha que ela devia ficar com o Siegrifield?

Tella:Por mim o Siegrifield podia cair e bater a cabeça...

MM:Se você quiser,eu to fazendo um pacote de viagens maravilhoso...

Tella curiosa:Sério?

MM:Lógico!Passaporte para o inferno mais barato que o comum...e eu posso mandar o Siegrifield pra lá...um super negócio...só tem um detalhe...o pagamento em Euros!

Tella:O QUE?VOCÊ ESTÁ NO BRASIL!

MM:Mas,na Europa se usa Euros!

Teffy:É melhor esperar a Hilda decidir...

Tella:Concordo!

MM passando o braço no ombro das duas,e ficando no meio:Meninas,vejam bem...

Teffy:Hum...você não é exatamente o tipo de homem que eu gosto mais...

Tella completando:Dá pro gasto...

MM:O QUE?E O QUE É UM HOMEM PERFEITO?

Tella e Teffy sonhadoras:Shaka!

MM:E o que a Barbie loira tem que eu não tenho?

Tella:Hum...cabelo loiro...

Teffy:Jeito de anjinho...

Tella:Super legal...

Teffy:Super bonzinho e...

MM enciumado:CHEGA!

Tella e Teffy:Que Stress!

MM:Bobonas!

Kanon:Você vai me visitar?

Betinha:Depende...você vai escrever cartas para mim?

Kanon:Todos os dias...

Betinha o abraçando:Ai Kanon...

MM:Bleh!Que coisa mais melosa...vamos embora...vem vocês duas,vem Biba...BIBA!-Dite estava em uma loja de produtos country,e dançava uma musiquinha...

"Ele senta! Eu sei que senta!

Ele senta! Eu sei que senta!

Senta no cavalo só pra levanta o rabo!

Senta no cavalo só pra levanta o rabo!

Iai cowboy viado?

Chapeuzinho dobrado..

E aqui no rodeio.. cheio de querer ser pião!

Fivela na calça... Engraxa seu sapato...

E paga de machão!

Senta! Eu sei que senta!

Ele senta! Eu sei que senta!

Ele senta! Eu sei que senta!"

MM:UHAUHAHUAUHAUHAHUHUAUHAHUAH...

Dite:Eu não fiquei linda assim?

Tella:Droga!Por que ele tem que ser gay?Ele é tão lindo!

Teffy:Concordo...hum...mas,ta engraçado.

Dite:Esperem um pouco,vou mudar de roupa.-cinco minutos depois,ele tinha tirado as roupas de cowboy e usava sua antiga roupa.

MM:Vamos logo!Você só da problema e...-enquanto ele ficou falando burrices.Dite foi mais rápido e...tinha tomado o lugar de Máscara,e agora,era ele que andava no meio das duas garotas...falavam de um assunto qualquer...

Dite:Meninas,as rosas são flores de uma delicadeza incrível...são muito bonitas e lindas.-o engraçado era que ele não falava com jeitinho de mulher,falava feito homem,não 100 por centohomem mas,tentava...

MM boquiaberto:Eu não acredito nisso!o QUE MAIS PODE ACONTECER?-ele se virou e viu...ela!

MM:AHHHHHHHH...SALVEM SUAS VIDAS!-e saiu correndo,passando pelos cinco,os deixando para trás.

Dite se virando:MAS O QUE?AHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Saori:Turma...CHEGUEI!-ela usava um ridículo conjunto social.Era uma blusa preta,com uma calça rosa,com uma bolsa amarela,um sapato verde abacate,unha vermelha.Mas,o cabelo não tinha jeito...tava um lixo!

Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Kanon saindo correndo largando Betinha para trás:AH CADA UM POR SI,ZEUS PARA TODOS...

Betinha brava:KANON...E EU?ò.ó

Kanon:Ah é...-e pegou o braço dela e voltaram a correr.

Saori,como é muito esperta,tava de salto,pergunta se ela conseguiu correr?(Detalhe,Salto 20 centímetros,agulha)

Saori:DROGA!MAS,VOCÊS NÃO VÃO FUGIR!-no desespero,ela tirou os sapatos e começou a jogar neles,acertando a cabeça de...

MM caído no chão:AI!

Dite:Másquinha...você ta bem bofe?

MM:Sim Dite,obrigado pela preocupação!

Dite:AHHHHH...QUE SAPATO LINDOOOOOO...BARANGA FDP!JOGA O OUTRO,JOGA!-Saori achou que ele estava zombando dela,e jogou o outro,acertando o mesmo alvo.

MM desmaiado:Boa noite!

Teffy:KANON!VEM AJUDAR A CARREGAR O MM!

Kanon:DEIXA O ENTULHO!SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER!

Os 4:KANON!

Kanon:Ta bom...gente nervosa!-.-"-e todos foram embora,correndo,Dite e Kanon levavam MM nas costas,enquanto um monstro roxo e horrível,corria atrás deles.

Saori parando de correr cansada:Arf,arf...esquece eles,vou tentar outro...hum...-e entrou em uma loja de artigos esportivos.

O terceiro grupo andavam conversando mas,muito atentos...

Onime:Por que simplesmente nós não vamos embora?

Shura:Por que se voltarmos ao hotel ela vai comer o nosso fígado,temos que achar os outros...juntos somos invencíveis...

Onime:Como o espírito de união de vocês é forte.

Deba:Na verdade,o Saga ficou com a chave do ônibus!

Luna:E onde está o Saga?

Aioria:Com a Poke,provavelmente...

Eletric:Que porcaria!

Aioria:Oiiiiiii!-olhando pra Eletric.

Eletric:Olha aqui,seu pedófilo,se continuar com isso...eu...eu...vou ligar para a Marin!

Aioria:O que eu preciso fazer para você não me tratar assim?

Eletric:Nascer de novo,na forma do...

Todos:Muzinho...-.-"

Eletric:Como vocês sabem Õ.õ?

Aioria:Hunf...

Luna:Ow,você não tem vergonha não?Você vai casar cara!

Aioria:Você não entende...oiiiii.-indo na direção de Onime.

Shura:Eu vou meter a Excalibur nesse Leão.

Deba:Se você quiser ser preso pelo IBAMA...

Aioria:O que está insinuando?

Deba:Eu?Nada!

Aioria:Hunf...acho bom...Oiiiii!

Luna:Ei...me deixa!Me esquece...

Shura:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ELA É...ELA É...

Eletric:UM ET!

Onime:AHHHHHHHH...É A BRUXAORI!

Deba:A CHATENA!

Aioria:VACAORI!

Luna:A BARANGA,FDP DO CABELO ROXO!

Shura:ACUDAM!-e todos saem correndo e entram na video locadora.

Saori entra logo depois,ela estava usando uma roupa de tenista profissional,de cor branca,e uma raquete de tênis,para bater neles com o objeto(em homenagem aquele cara da novela XD).Quando ela entrou na loja,foi puxada por uns atendentes,que estavam gravando um comercial.

Atendente 1:Hoje é dia de sofá.-e jogou Saori na poltrona,que não estava entendendo nada.

Atendente 2:De programa legal.-e ligou a TV.

Atendente 3:A mãozinha na pipoca(enfiando um punhado de pipoca na boca dela)...relaxa que a seção vai começar...-colocando um microfone para Saori falar.

Saori tímida cuspindo os farelos:Hãn...hoje é dia de sofá.

Os três:yeah!

Diretor:Corta!A garota propaganda que eu pedi tinha que ser bonita e simpática,não esse bicho feio!

Saori:Bicho feio...seu...-e avançou para ele mas,os seguranças chegaram e jogaram Saori para fora.

Saori:COM QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FALANDO?EU SOU SAORI KIDO!EU SOU A DEUSA ATENA!-ela olhou para dentro da loja e viu os 6,acenando e rindo da cara dela...

Saori entrou na loja feito um tufão,batendo nos seguranças e procurando por a loja era muito grande,eles se esconderam atrás das prateleiras.

Onime:Olha só... "o Chamado!"Eu adoro esse filme!

Luna:Ah...Eu adoro "Piratas do Caribe!"

Aioria:Snif,snif...o Rei leão-o reino de simba.Que lindinho!

Shura:O que a Marin viu em você?

Eletric:AHHHH...agora que eu percebi uma coisa...o nosso esconderijo vai ser descoberto!

Onime:Por que?Estamos fazendo muito barulho?

Eletric:Não...o problema é outro.-e olhou para Deba.Agora deu para entender,Deba era o dobro do tamanho da prateleira e quase batia no teto.

Saori:ACHEI!

Todos correndo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-eles saem da loja e descem correndo pelas escadas para o andar inferior,Saori,como é fresca e tonta,foi de escada rolante...-.-"

Saori:DROGA!PERDI DE VISTA MAIS UMA VEZ!Chega...cansei de ser legal!-e foi em outra loja,mudar de roupa mais uma vez.

O grupo 1,ainda não tinha encontrado Saori,o que era um alívio...mas,não tinham encontrado nenhum dos outros...nem Saga,que ficou com a chave do ônibus.

Freiya:Ai...Hyoguinha,você me ama?

Hyoga:Ai,Freiya...eu namoro a Eiri agora!

Freiya:VOCÊ VAI ME TROCAR PELA SANTINHA FALSA?

Hyoga:Não era isso que eu quis dizer.

Ikki:uhauhuhauhauh...grande pato!

Hyoga:Cala a boca!

Shun:Olha Ikki,uma loja de doces!

Miro:CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...-e saiu correndo lá para dentro,como o bom chocólatra que era.

Aioros:Crianças...vamos comer!

Miro falando com a mulher do balcão:Hum...eu vou querer aquele chocolate,aquele,aquele,aquele outro também...e esse bombom...

Aioros puxando Miro:E eu posso saber como você vai pagar esses doces?

Miro:Hum...não sei...

Moça:Aqui está senhor...-e estendeu a sacola pra ele.Miro ia pegar,só que.

Moça:O dinheiro...-e estendeu a outramão.

Miro:Ah sim...é...bem...o dinheiro...Aioros onde está o dinheiro?

Aioros:O dinheiro...bem...Hyoga,onde está o dinheiro?

Hyoga:Ah sim...Shun,onde est�?

Shun:Está...hãn...Mikage onde...

Mikage:Freiya...onde?

Freiya:Está com o Ikki...é bem...

Ikki:Ta com o Ikki o Caralho(desculpem os palavrões)...a gente não tem dinheiro minha filha mas,é bom você dar os doces senão,eu vou dar um Ave Fênix nisso aqui,e tudo vai pelos Ares.

Moça:O QUE?

Shun:Ikki,não é assim que se resolve...observe só isso.-ele se aproximou da moça e fez a cara mais linda,meiga e fofa do mundo.

Shun:Moça...por favor!Me dá alguns doces,eu e meus amigos estamos com fome...por favor!

Moça emocionada:Ai,que menino lindo,que fofo,que mimo...tó lindinho,fofinho e meiguinho,tó os doces...

Shun:Obrigado moça bonita.-e deu um beijinho no rosto da moça.

Moça:Ohhhhhhhhhhh...-e desmaiou.

Shun:AH...idiota!Vamos embora bando de trouxa!

Hyoga perplexo:Shun!

Aioros:Shun,o que você fez?

Shun:A iludi,brinquei com seu afeto para comigo,e roubei os doces...vamos nessa.

Ikki:Shun...

Shun:Sim irmão?

Ikki:Bem...você não acha que isso é errado?

Shun:Ikki...nisan...

Ikki:Sim?

Shun:Se liga...vamos embora antes que ela acorde,ok?-eles estavam saindo da loja,quando:

Saori:ACHEI!

Todos:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Saori:Não adiante fugir...-ela os encurralou em uma parede de final de corredor.

Saori:UHAUHAUHAUHUHA...FINALMENTE EU VOU PEGAR ALGUÉM!

Aioros:VOCÊ JÁ MATOU OS OUTROS?

Saori:AINDA NÃO!MAS VOU ME VINGAR DE TODOS OS CAVALEIROS,DAQUELAS MENINAS,E DAQUELA AUTORA DE 5ª...

Miro:Não fale assim!

Saori debochada:Oh...ofendi a namoradinha dele...

Miro:Hunf...

Aioros:Miro,ela é sua namorada?

Miro:É...

Todos:Õ.õ

Miro vermelho:Mas,ela não sabe!

Todos:��

Saori:Chega de papo!É hora da vingança...UHAHUAHUHUAHU...

Freiya:Saori,por que você está vestida assim?-Saori usava uma roupa de mulher maravilha.

Saori:Por que era o que dava para comprar com o meu dinheiro...bem,não importa!Vocês vão me pagar...UHAHUAHUUHAHUHAHUUAHUHA...

Voz:Não tão rápido!NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR NELES!

Saori:Oh não!VOCÊ!

Voz:Eu mesmo!

Todos:CAMUS!

Camus:Nada tema,com o Camus não há problema!

Hyoga:Mestre Camus,isso são horas?

Camus:O trânsito tava péssimo e eu tive que levar a Lien em casa!

Aioros e Miro debochados:Grande Camus!

Camus:Calem a boca!

Saori:Você quer lutar comigo,cavaleiro de aquário?

Mikage:VAI LÁ MESTRE CAMUS!

Todos:Õ.õ

Shun:Você errou o roteiro...esse é o das "namoradas do zodíaco"

Mikage arrumando as folhas:Oh é mesmo,desculpe!

Camus:Posso continuar?

Todos:Pode tio Camus!

Camus:TROVÃO AURORA!ATAQUE!-Saori foi empurrada por uma rajada de vento e foi parar lá do outro lado.

Todos:Eeeeeeeee...viva o Camus!

Freiya:Parabéns Camus!-e pulou no pescoço dele.

Camus constrangido:É...bem...

Hyoga:Freiya!

Freiya:Que é?

Ikki:Vamos procurar os outros e vamos embora daqui.

Todos eles começaram a correr,a procura dos outros,eles subiram até a praça de alimentação e,todos se encontraram...inclusive Seiya e Shiryu.

Shiryu:Ai,meus amigos encontrei vocês!

Todos:Cala a boca Shiryu!

Shiryu:-.-"

Eletric:Shunzinho...-e abraçou Shun,os dois ficaram pulando de felicidade.

Aioria:Camus?De onde você veio?

Camus:Eu fui deixar a Lien em casa,porra!

Kanon:Alguém viu o irresponsável do Saga...precisamos dele para voltarmos vivos para o Hotel...

Betinha:Ele estava com a Poke!Já falei!

Onime:Olha eles l�!

E,de fato,os dois estavam lá...Saga e Poke estavam de mãos dadas,abraçados,sentados perto de uma fonte...os dois se beijaram por um momento,e depois,ela voltou a descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

Saga:Está gostando do seu aniversário?

Poke:Não poderia estar melhor...eu,você,a vaca da Saori vindo em nossa direção...

Saga:A SAORI?

Saori estava indo na direção deles,feito um trem bala...

Aioros:POR AQUI VOCÊS DOIS!

Os dois correram na direção do grupo e depois,todos saíram correndo feito doidos para o estacionamento...

No estacionamento:

Kanon:Abre logo esse ônibus porra!

Saga com um monte de chaves na mão:Mas,qual abre a porta?

Deba chutando a porta:TODO MUNDO NO ÔNIBUS!-todos entraram.

Aioria:Quem dirige?

MM:Alguém!Anda logo!

Dite sentou na cadeira e deu partida:SE SEGUREM...-o ônibus começou a correr,como tinha muita gente de pé,metade rolou para o fundo do ônibus.

Saori:NÃO!-ela viu uma bicicleta e subiu em cima e começou a correr atrás do ônibus...na "cestinha" da bicicleta começou a se mexer.

Saori:o que é isso?

Et:Et...casa...Et...casa...-e levantou o seu dedo e começou a guiar a bicicleta.

Saori:AHHHHHHHH...TIRA O CABEÇÃO DA FRENTE...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-e eles caíram na lata de lixo.

Todos no ônibus:AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Shura:DITE...LIGA O SOM!

Dite:Beleza!-e eles voltaram para o hotel ouvindo Link Park no último volume...rindo pra caramba!XD

* * *

No dia seguinte...eles acordaram e não tinha nem sinal,nem de Saori,nem de Tatsume.As meninas acabaram dormindo no Hotel,elas alugaram quartos novos e passaram a noite l�,tudo ficou na conta da Saori...é lógico XD

Na mesa do café:

Onime:E então?Com quem será que a Hilda vai ficar?

Tella:Tomara que com Shaka e Mu...

Tella:Quero ver o que ela vai decidir,vou lá perguntar...-e subiu para o andar superior.

Hilda!-ela bateu.-Hilda...-ele foi abrindo a porta,e teve uma surpresa.

Tella:HILDA DE POLARIS! -de fato,era muito constrangedor a cena,Hilda estava deitada na cama,usava uma camisola meio curta azul.Até ai,tudo bem,o problema foi que...ela estava no meio de Shaka e Mu,um de cada lado dela,ambos estavam sem camisa e,sem vergonha.

Hilda:Tella,eu...eu...bem...

Shaka:Ela finalmente decidiu com quem quer ficar...

Mua abraçando:Isso ai...ela escolheu nos dois.

Tella feliz:SIM!EBA!

Hilda:Na verdade...eu decidi que,vou voltar para Asgard mas,não sei se vou voltar com Siegrifield...

Tella:Mas,então...vocês estão juntos!

Hilda:Não daria certo,eles na Grécia e eu em Asgard,essa noite foi...foi...a nossa despedida.

Tella:Não pode ser!

Hilda:Assim que é.-disse se levantando e indo para o chuveiro.-com licença.

Tella:E vocês estão felizes?-Shaka eMu estava muito sorridentes para quem levou um passa fora...

Shaka:Na verdade,não estamos tristes por que...

Mu:Digamos que...nós ainda vamos ter um caso...

Tella:VOCÊS VÃO SER AMANTES DA HILDA?

Shaka:Não é isso...bem...é...

Mu:É mais ou menos isso...

Tella:Quer dizer que o trio da alegria acabou?

Mu:Digamos que cada um vai ficar para um lado...e,veremos com vai ser quando nos encontrarmos...

Shaka:Estamos "dando um tempo"...

Tella:Quer dizer que,o "trio da alegria" vai virar o "quarteto fantástico"?

Mu:Bom Tella,digamos que nós vamos ser a distração da Hilda enquanto estiver passando as férias no santuário...

Shaka:E o resto do ano,ele fica com a marmita!

Tella:Marmita?

Shaka:Siegrifield...ele é para o dia a dia...

Mu:E nós para as horas de lazer...

Shaka:Assim é melhor...sem ela enchendo o saco todo o dia...eu vou poder meditar em paz!

Tella:Esses jovens de hoje,que mentalidade...eu vou embora!-e voltou para o refeitório,comer com os outros,perplexa.

Onime,que estava dividindo um sorvete com Shura:E ai?Ela vai ficar com quem?

Tella:Ai,eu não sei...esquece...

Shiryu:Tella,come um bolo que você melhora...

Tella:Acho que sim...

Kanon e Betinha tinham saído,ele insistiu em comprar uma camiseta "EU AMO SP"...que ele fazia tanta questão.

No final do dia,quando eles estavam colocando as malas no ônibus para ir embora,apareceu no hotel a figura mais asquerosa e nojenta que poderia existir...

Saori estava com o cabelo ferrado,curto,toda suja,perdeu o aparelho e estava sem três dentes da frente.

Saori desmaiando:Vocês vão...vão...POF!-ela desmaiou na frente deles.

Saga:Finalmente ela chegou!-ele pegou a carteira da deusa,e pagou a estadia...

Gerente contando o dinheiro:Faltam 50 centavos...

Saga dando o dinheiro:Gerente fominha...-.-"

Miro entrando no ônibus:Vamos logo!Eu adoro andar de avião...

Luna:Que pressa para ir embora e se livrar de mim.-disse,fingindo irritação.

Miro:Eu não quero me livrar de você,tenho certeza que vamos nos ver de novo...

Luna:Acho que sim.

Shun:Hyoga!Fala para o seu mestre devolver...

Hyoga:Já vai Shun!Camus...devolve pro Shun!

Camus:Não...daqui eu não saio,daqui ninguém me tira.-ele estava acorrentado a uma pilastra na entrada do Hotel,ele usava as correntes de Andrômeda...

Shun:Hyoga!

Hyoga:Mestre Camus...você disse que odiava o Brasil!

Camus:Me enganei!Não vou!

Hyoga:Eu...te pago um...

Camus:Nenhum sorvete do mundo me tira desse país maravilhoso!NUNCA!

Hyoga:Eu te dou uma prancha de surf para você brincar lá no rio do Santuário,eu construo uma máquina simuladora de ondas e...

Camus soltando as correntes:Vamos nessa!

Shun:-.-"

Hyoga:Esse é o mestre Camus...hehehe.

Deba cantando:Morro,num país tropical,abençoado por Deus e bonito por natureza...mais que beleza...em Fevereiro,em fevereiro...tem carnaval...tem samba e violão...

Dite:Todos a bordo!-agora era ele que dirigia o ônibus.

Aioria:E o que a gente faz com esse lixo?-disse cutucando Saori com o pé.

Shura:Joga no bagageiro...

MM:Podemos jogá-la no Tietê...

Tatsume:NÃO SE ATREVAM!

Teffy:De onde ele veio?

Ikki:NÃO!EU NÃO CONSEGUI!DE NOVO!BUAAAAAA!

Tatsume:Eu não permito que façam mal a senhorita Saori e...ei,por que estão me olhando com essa cara?-todos os cavaleiros de ouro formaram um círculo e devagar,começaram a se aproximar de Tatsume com sorrisos demoníacos.

Poke e Betinha:AGORA!-e todos os cavaleiros pegaram Tatsume,o desmaiaram e o enfiaram no bagageiro do ônibus,junto com Saori.

A viagem no ônibus foi tranqüila,só com algumas discussões de Saga e Kanon e uns chiliques de Dite...mas,tudo normal.

No aeroporto,Seiya ficava subindo e descendo dos bancos do lugar.

MM:Se comporta anta alada,ta matando a gente de vergonha!

Seiya:Vem me pegar!Lero-lero...

MM:-.-"

"PRIM-PRIM...ATENÇÃO PASSAGEIROS DO VOÔ 747 SENTIDO A ATENAS,NA GRÉCIA...O AVIÃO VAI DECOLAR EM 10 MINUTOS..."

Saga:Hora da despedida-disse triste.

Eletric:TCHAU MUZINHO!-disse pulando em cima de Mu.

Mikage:SHAKA!SHAKA!-o abraçando.

Luna:Snif,snif...buaaaa...tudo bem,pode falar que eu sou chorona!

Miro:Ai,pequena.-e os dois ficaram se abraçando.

Deba:MENINAS!-e abraçou Teffy e Tella de uma vez.

Teffy quase sem ar:arf,arf...Deba!Me solta...

Tella:Também...ui...sentiremos sua falta!

Deba as soltando:Eu também...

Onime abraçou Shiryu,abraçou Camus,Hyoga,MM,quando chegou Shura...

Onime:Bem...é...

Shura:Pois é...

Onime o abraçou:Vou sentir saudades...você é muito legal e fofo,viu!

Shura sorrindo:Eu também te adoro!

Eletric:Ikki!

Ikki:Também vai fazer falta anã!

Eletric:Ai Ikki...meu amigo Ikki!

Em um canto mais reservado,Shaka e Hilda conversavam...

Shaka:Até mais Hilda...-e a deu um sedutor beijo.

Hilda:Tchau Shaka de Virgem,não esquece,temos que manter as aparências...-ela estava voltando quando,Mu apareceu,também lhe deu um beijo e disse:

Mu:Tchau,dama de Asgard!

Hilda deixou uma pequena lágrima rolar:TchauMu de Áries...até a próxima!-ela,Siegrifield e Hilda iam pegar um avião particular para Asgard.

Saga:Poke...eu sei que não nos conhecemos direito...

Poke:É...eu sei...

Saga:Também sei que você passou seu aniversário fugindo da Chatena...mas...

Poke:Saga...Cala a boca.-e lhe deu um beijo.

Saga:O..o que foi isso?

Poke:Oh,não gostou?

Saga:Não dga besteiras...-ele a abraçou de novo e voltaram a se beijar.

Quanto a Betinha e Kanon.

Betinha:Kanon...estão todos olhando a gente.

Kanon:Ai,esquece o mundo,eu vou embora daqui a pouco...

Betinha:Eu sei...estou triste por isso.

Kanon a beijou e disse baixinho:Não se esqueça de mim.

Betinha:Prometo não te esquecer...

Seiya aparecendo do lado dos dois,como ele é inconveniente:Kanon!Temos que ir embora!

Kanon irritado por Seiya atrapalhar o momento:MORRA SEIYA!

Seiya:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

No avião...todos olhavam saudosistas para a janela.

Dite:Até que enfim,vamos voltar para casa...

Miro:É...

Dite:Você ta triste bofe?

Miro:To...eu não queria ficar longe desse país lindo...

Dite:Só do país?Não se preocupe...Dite cuida de você.-e já ia abraçando Miro.

Miro jogando um travesseiro:SAI DE MIM!

Hyoga:Está tudo bem,grande,adorado,amado,salve salve,mestre Camus?

Camus:Hyoga!CALADO!

Saga:Eu sou melhor!

Kanon:Eu!

Saga:Eu!

Kanon:Eu!

Shun:Tem coisas que nunca mudam,não acha Ikki?

Ikki:SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM SUA ANTA ALADA!

Seiya:Mais,amigo Ikki!

Ikki:AMIGO IKKI?AVE FÊNIX!

Shun:Esse é o meu irmão Ikki...:D

Tudo estava normal,como sempre,quer dizer...os cavaleiros não sou normais mas,para o cotidiano,ta bom...

MM:HUAUHAUHUHAUH...EU ESTOU DOIDO PARA COLAR ESSAS FOTOS DO LEÃO NO CHILINDROL LÁ NA PORTA DO SANTUÁRIO...

Aioria:CALA A BOCA MACUMBEIRO!

Saga:Isso por que você não viu a foto sua e do Shiryu pulando de Assadelta...rsrrsrsr...

MM vermelho:Ora seu!

Shiryu:Hum...

Aioros:O que foi?

Shiryu:Tenho a sensação que esquecemos algo!Mas,o que?

**E lá foram eles,rumo a sua Grécia...**

No estacionamento do Aeroporto...

Saori:Acorda Tatsume sua múmia...aqueles cavaleiros emprestáveis foram embora sem a gente...espere eu chegar no Santuário,vai todo mundo morrer...Tatsume...TATSUME ACORDE!

Tatsume:Já vai Senhorita...já vai...

Segurança:Vocês estão presos por vadiagem e ficar fazendo barulho!

Saori:O QUE?ME SOLTE!ISSO É UM ENGANO!-e Saori e Tatsume passaram uma agradável noite dormindo na cadeia,até a Fundação pagar a fiança e eles voltarem para Grécia.

**FIM

* * *

**

**Acabou!Ta ai o final da Fic...hoje não tem seção recados mas,eu agradeço muito a todas as rewiens que eu recebi,a todo o apoio e a todo o carinho que eu ganhei,essa Fic foi a primeira de muitas que virão...sem dúvida!**

**Obrigada a todos...todos vocês...Dark Lien,Juliane-Chan,Tella,Teffy-Chan,Taurus Guill,as minhas irmãs aqui do site,Betinha e Poke,a minha irmã verdadeira,Eletric Libra's,Nana Pizzani,Onime no Suga,Mikage,Pandora...e mais um monte de gente...OBRIGADA POR TUDO!**

**Bjus e até a próxima aventura,espero que esse capítulo esteja do gosto de vocês!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
